


Что, если тебе не понравится?

by yika



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Могучий Тор приплыл из Эссоса фика resident trickster "Осьминог должен быть дик и свободен", Модерн-AU в котором все дебилы, Предупреждения: Рамси, Санта-Барбара во все поля, Со временем и возрастами героев творятся ядерные ужоснахи, сюжетные линии ведут либо никуда либо в ад, тробб @ без тробба
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yika/pseuds/yika
Summary: Однажды, когда Теон Грейджой был маленьким, он поссорился с отцом и сбежал к своему другу Роббу Старку "немножечко пожить". С тех пор прошло 13 лет.
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy, Satin Flowers/Jon Snow, Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. Джон

Как и каждой ночью за последнюю неделю, Джон проснулся от того, что Теон Грейджой ворвался в его спальню. С силой распахнутая дверь шваркнула о стену и со скрипом поползла закрыться от греха подальше.

В первые несколько ночей Джон пугался, когда Грейджой вдруг вырастал в дверном проеме, завернутый в одеяло, словно всадник Апокалипсиса. Но за то время, что прошло с тех пор, как шлюхи Староместа переехали к ним под окна, такая картина стала привычной. Наверное, если бы Теон не проснулся посреди ночи и не принялся носиться по дому в темноте, врезаясь в мебель и матерясь на чем свет стоит, Джон почувствовал бы, что что-то неладно.

— Сколько стоит пистолет? — заорал Теон. Волосы у него на голове стояли дыбом.

— У тебя есть пистолет, — ответил Джон, потирая глаза. Возможно, напоминать Грейджою о табельном оружии, когда он находится в состоянии аффекта, было не лучшей идеей, но Джон не мог выспаться как следует уже черт знает сколько времени, и ему было все равно.

— Сколько в этом штате дают за убийство? За два убийства? За много-много убийств?

— Я не знаю. Это ты у нас закончил академию, ты должен знать такие вещи.

— От тебя никакой пользы, Сноу!

Джон как раз собирался спросить, не мог бы Теон в следующий раз вломиться к кому-нибудь другому — он наловчился спать в наушниках под Oasis и полагал, что мог бы неплохо выспаться, если бы не этот псих на грани нервного срыва, — но не успел.

— Куда же ты уходишь, куколка, — донесся голос снизу, с улицы, — я ведь здесь! Тормози, сладенький!

Вслед за этим послышались свист, смех и улюлюканье. Кто-то прибавил громкости у магнитофона, который и без того не затыкался с полуночи и до самого рассвета. Раздался звон разбившейся бутылки.

— Нет, я так больше не могу, — снова дернув себя за волосы, Теон исчез в сторону кухни. Открылась и закрылась дверца холодильника. — Я им сейчас устрою Варфоломеевскую ночь!

Вздохнув, Джон вылез из постели и поплелся в гостиную. Призрак брел рядом, цокая когтями по полу и задевая теплым пушистым боком его бедро. Спать, игнорируя вопли под окнами, было трудно, но возможно. Спать, игнорируя Теона Грейджоя, не мог никто.

В гостиной обнаружился Робб. Он стоял у окна и молча смотрел на улицу, слегка покачиваясь. На руках у него мирно посапывал Рикон, крепко сжав в маленьком кулачке воротник его футболки. Заспанная Арья, сидя на полу, обнимала его ногу. Джон подумал, что если бы в совете директоров «Нового Дара» увидели такую картину, все инициативы Робба тут же приняли бы единогласно. 

— Посторонись! — завопил Теон. Отпихнув Джона в сторону, он распахнул окно и устроился на подоконнике, удерживая на вытянутой руке целых две картонки яиц.

— На завтрак оставь, — послышался тонкий голосок Сансы с лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж.

— Ничего не могу обещать. Эй! — Теон высунулся из окна по пояс, и Робб, все еще наполовину спящий, схватил его за футболку на спине. Жест был до грустного машинальным. — Эй!!! Заткните пасть, суки!

Скопище шлюх на тротуаре ответило ему радостными воплями, как будто все они только его и ждали.

— Я серьезно! — заорал Теон. — Приглушите музыку и заткнитесь, иначе половина из вас будет ночевать в участке! 

— Он прав! — донеслось из соседнего дома. Джону показалось, что он узнал голос мистера Мандерли, которому принадлежал ресторан морепродуктов «Гавань» на Семнадцатой улице. — Некоторым через два часа вставать на работу!

— А некоторые и сейчас на работе, котик! — высокий транс с фиолетовыми волосами помахал Виману рукой с таким видом, будто Виман был его верноподданным, а сам транс — королевой-матерью. 

— Последнее предупреждение! — рявкнул Теон. По азарту в его голосе стало понятно, что если шлюхи вдруг внимут его угрозам и уйдут, он сильно разочаруется. 

— Иди нахуй, — посоветовал ему красивый парень с длинными черными волосами, который обычно орал громче остальных, но зато быстрее всех ловил машину и сваливал куда подальше.

Большего Теону и не требовалось. Распахнув окно пошире, он принялся швырять яйца вниз, подбадривая каждое, будто от этого оно станет точнее попадать в цель. Люди внизу завизжали и забегали, словно муравьи под дождем. Настроение у Грейджоя разом повысилось. Робб передал хныкающего Рикона подошедшей Сансе, а сам поднял на руки Арью, которая при начале обстрела подозрительно встрепенулась. Проделал он все эти манипуляции, не просыпаясь. 

Обычно вслед за яичной атакой следовала стремительная капитуляция противника на другую сторону улицы, а то и вовсе в расположенный неподалеку парк. Но не сегодня. Сегодня Грейджоя поджидал неожиданный поворот сюжета. Фиолетовый транс вдруг достал из складок своей накидки здоровенный зонт и раскрыл его, а черноволосый парень и его лохматая рыжая подружка с поражающим воображение декольте вытащили каждый по своей коробке яиц, и принялись кидаться в ответ.

Грейджой застыл, словно громом пораженный. Очередной снаряд треснул в его занесенной руке и медленно потек прямо в рукав футболки. Санса, никогда не страдавшая замедленностью реакции, с визгом бросилась к окну и захлопнула его. Как раз вовремя — о стекло тут же разбилось сразу два яйца.

Неожиданно даже для себя самого, Джон усмехнулся. Конечно, спать хотелось жутко, да и вообще ситуация была не из веселых, однако он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Робб рядом тоже как-то подозрительно закашлялся, глядя на охреневшее лицо Грейджоя, который явно не ожидал от противника такой подлости.

— Все. — Теон опустил руку. Яичный желток закапал на пол, и Джон подумал, что нужно будет потом обязательно убрать его, иначе он протухнет и завоняет. — Все. Они сами напросились. Мое терпение лопнуло. Пришло время тяжелой артиллерии.

Он пощупал было себя за плечо в том месте, где к форме обычно крепилась рация. Не обнаружил ни рации, ни формы, чертыхнулся и убежал на кухню к телефону.

— Рамси! — донеслось оттуда несколько секунд спустя. — Чувак, ты где? Чувак, у меня прошла пора гуманности. Ты был прав. Пора начинать жесткий геноцид.

— Ну, приехали, — пробурчал Робб.

Арья вывернулась из его насильственных объятий, и вместе с Джоном они устроились на подоконнике — наблюдать геноцид.

Патрульная машина появилась в конце улицы подозрительно быстро. Словно Болтон специально кружил поблизости, ожидая звонка. Аукнула и сразу захлебнулась сирена. «Привет, — как будто говорил этот звук, — а вот и я». Мигалка у него на крыше лениво обдавала зимнюю улицу красно-синими всполохами.

Людей, буянивших под их окнами, словно языком слизало. Джон даже не успел как следует рассмотреть, куда они подевались. Только в темном проходе между домами мелькнул краешек фиолетовой накидки. Когда патрульная машина Болтона остановилась под их окнами, улица уже была пуста и тиха. Только смятые пивные банки, окурки и превратившийся в грязевую кашу снег свидетельствовали о том, что тут кто-то был.

Рамси опустил стекло и прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к виску, здороваясь. Робб неохотно помахал в ответ — с таким видом, как будто это причиняло ему физическую боль. Зато Теон снова чуть не вывалился на улицу:  


— Здорово, бро! Спасибо! Круто ты их!

Болтон показал ему большой палец. На лицо, обычно ровным счетом ничего не выражающее, наползло какое-то подобие улыбки. Снова подняв стекла, он уехал, мигнув на прощание фарами.

— А сразу нельзя так делать? — поинтересовалась Санса. — До яиц и прочего?

Теон сделал вид, что не понимает, к кому она обращается.

— Ладно, — сказал Робб, — я спать. Разбудите меня завтра в семь, если я не услышу будильник.

— Сегодня в семь, — с умным видом вставил Теон. Робб отвесил ему подзатыльник.

Вслед за ним разошлись и остальные. Только Арья осталась сопеть на диване — она отличалась ценной способностью отрубаться где угодно. Потрепав ее по волосам, Джон ушел в свою комнату, прикрыл дверь и влез обратно под одеяло. Спать уже не хотелось, но ведь если заставить себя и подремать еще немного, то утром он уж точно проснется свежее некуда, так ведь?

Утром выяснилось, что ничего он не знает.

Спать хотелось зверски. Вступительная тема «Настоящего детектива» вызывала суицидальные мысли. Правильно Сэм говорил ему не ставить на звонок будильника песню, которая нравится — очень скоро ты всеми фибрами души ее возненавидишь. Некоторое время Джон лежал под теплым одеялом, развлекая себя мыслями о том, что вот сейчас он отключит телефон, перевернется на другой бок и уснет. Будет спать до самого полудня, а на улице по холоду пусть шляется кто-нибудь другой. Если бы речь шла о школе, он, скорее всего, так и сделал бы. Но школа кончилась полгода назад, и теперь у него были гораздо более важные обязанности перед собой и друзьями, а не перед какой-то там идиотской системой общего образования.

Когда Джон, руководствуясь скорее инстинктами и обонянием, нежели ориентацией в пространстве, выполз на кухню — все уже были там. Арья клевала носом над тарелкой овсянки, посреди которой плавился кусок желтого масла. Робб пытался задушить себя галстуком. Санса одной рукой намазывала себе ржаной хлебец сыром, другой чистила Рикону мандарин, а третьей листала «Кружева и макраме Эссоса». Саймон и Гарфункель мелодично вещали из радио, что Иисус любит миссис Робинсон больше, чем она может себе представить.

— Привет, Сноу, — поздоровался с ним Грейджой. Для человека, который полночи психовал, он выглядел до обидного бодро. Уже одетый в выглаженную форму, он сидел на подоконнике и кидал Могучему Тору в аквариум осьминожий корм, состоящий в основном из гадости.

Джон издал звук, который при хорошо развитом воображении можно было принять за приветствие. Усевшись рядом с Сансой, он подтянул к себе коробку с хлопьями. В последнее время о яичнице на завтрак приходилось только мечтать.

— Кто-нибудь уже заглядывал к Брану? — спросил Робб.

— Оша скоро придет.

— Это не значит, что мы не должны пытаться. Он подумает, что нам на него наплевать.

Арья шлепнула ложкой по своей овсянке.

— В прошлый раз, когда я пыталась его разбудить, он обозвал меня козой и велел выметаться.

— А я вчера спросила, не хочет ли он посмотреть вместе со мной новую серию «Очень странных дел», — сказала Санса. — Он ответил, что хочет побыть один. Я спросила, уверен ли он, и что можно посмотреть что-нибудь другое, но он вдруг принялся визжать что есть мочи и не прекратил, пока я не оказалась за дверью. 

Робб что есть силы дернул себя за измочаленный галстук.

— Ланниспорт, — выплюнул он. Джон первым придумал вместо настоящих ругательств использовать в присутствии младших вымышленные, и эта инициатива быстро прижилась, чем он втайне гордился. 

— Ну-ну, Старк. — Теон слез с подоконника, приблизился к Роббу, положил ладони ему на плечи, участливо заглянул в глаза… а потом взял и связал ему галстук морским узлом. — Какого хрена ты каждое утро маешься с этой удавкой? Ты же можешь впереться на заседание в гавайских шортах и футболке с марихуаной, и все старые пердуны все равно будут заливаться, какой ты подающий надежды молодой человек, идущий в ногу со временем.

— Никто не станет слушать советы по поводу внешнего вида от человека, который на прошлой неделе целый день ходил с начесом, как у Элвиса, и уверял всех, что это его осознанный выбор, а не проигранное пари. 

Отложив журнал, Санса встала из-за стола, сняла с Робба перекрученный черт-те как галстук и аккуратно завязала по-другому, ровно и красиво.

Грейджой набрал в рот воздуха, чтобы ответить, но тут в прихожей хлопнула дверь, и появилась Оша. Рикон радостно квакнул и принялся приветственно колотить ложкой по столу.

— Буэнос диас, — поздоровалась сиделка и принялась шуршать пакетами. На свет были извлечены связка бананов, двухлитровая бутылка молока и — чудо из чудес! — большая картонка яиц. Санса, которая по-испански понимала лишь «си» и «но», выразила свои чувства, радостно захлопав в ладоши. 

Джон подозревал, что на самом деле Оша разговаривает по-английски куда лучше, чем им кажется, просто не хочет признаваться в этом. Он не мог ее винить: каждый человек, который появлялся в этом доме хотя бы один раз, рисковал тут и остаться, если вовремя не принимал превентивные меры. Зато Оша прекрасно ладила с Браном. Ему, казалось, было на самом деле комфортно в ее обществе, и это самое главное. 

Когда с завтраком было покончено, все разбрелись по своим делам. За Теоном прикатил Рамси, который как раз заканчивал свою смену. С ними, прихватив сумку с учебниками, уехала и Санса — школа имени Оленны Тирелл, где она доучивалась последний год, располагалась по дороге к участку. Арья укатила на велосипеде, а Робб выгнал из гаража видавший виды, но все еще приличный Форд Фокус, единственное достойное упоминания средство передвижения, которым располагали Старки. Робб то и дело предпринимал вялые попытки продать его, ссылаясь на то, что кроме него машина никому не уперлась, но дядя Бенджен его отговаривал. «Ты не можешь управлять компанией, добираясь в офис на метро, малыш, — повторял он раз за разом. — Лучше уж сразу надень гавайские шорты и футболку с марихуаной».

— Залезай, я тебя подброшу, — крикнул Робб из машины, когда Джон сбежал по ступенькам крыльца. На перилах лежал свежий снежок, выпавший на рассвете, но тротуар уже успел снова превратиться в грязевое месиво.

— Нет, я пешком. Полезно для здоровья. 

— Не дури! Холод жуткий!

— Если я сейчас сяду в машину, то усну и никакая сила меня не разбудит.

Словно спровоцированный его словами, Робб душераздирающе зевнул.

— Ладно, как хочешь. Пока!

Джон поднял руку, прощаясь, и Робб вырулил со стоянки. На углу фордик приветственно посигналил Арье, которая как раз сворачивала с Винтерфелл-авеню в Браавосийский тупик. Джон сунул руки в карманы и зашагал в другую сторону.

Магазин дисков и пластинок, в котором он работал, назывался «Стена». Название придумал Пип, который с детства обожал Пинк Флойд, а Сэм придумал выложить участок над входной дверью белыми кирпичами, чтобы было совсем как на обложке альбома. Получилось на удивление симпатично, и теперь эта своеобразная вывеска притягивала к ним любителей хорошей музыки со всего города. Правда, большинство посетителей были школьниками, у которых не было денег, чтобы что-нибудь купить, но Джон, Пип, Гренн и Сэм сами совсем недавно были школьниками и после занятий часами околачивались по музыкальным лавкам, так что ничего против не имели.  


Если разбираться по справедливости, магазин принадлежал им четверым. То есть, само помещение принадлежало деду Пипа, который давным-давно впал в маразм и волновался лишь о том, как бы инопланетяне не украли его портсигар, подаренный ему самим Дэвидом Копперфильдом. Зато все семь сотен старых пластинок, с которых они начинали торговлю, притащил Джон. Они достались ему в наследство от тетки Лианны, которая коллекционировала музыку всю жизнь (и, по слухам, нехило зажигала на всяческих хиппи-вечеринках). Джон долгое время не мог решиться на такой шаг — распродавать ее коллекцию казалось ему кощунством и неуважением. Домашние в один голос уверяли его, что тетка Лианна очень обрадовалась бы, узнав, что ее пластинки разошлись по хорошим людям, а не пылятся на чердаке в картонных коробках, однако угрызения совести оставили его только тогда, когда эти слова подтвердил дядя Бенджен. Честно говоря, ни один из них особо не разбирался в виниле, поэтому, когда на второй день после открытия к кассе подбежал седовласый джентльмен и, бережно прижимая к груди старенькую пластинку Ледбелли, принялся уговаривать Гренна продать ее ему за полторы тысячи долларов вместо двух или двух с половиной, которых она, несомненно, заслуживает, челюсти отпали у всех. Пип быстро вытолкал Гренна из-за кассы и принялся торговаться, прежде чем тот успел открыть рот и ляпнуть что-нибудь вроде «семь баксов и это старье твое, приятель», или «смотрите-ка, на ней даже намалевана подпись какого-то придурка, ну и мусор».

Отец Сэма, который владел большой компанией по производству электротоваров, помог им с техникой и освещением. Это было очень кстати, потому что, открывая магазин, никто из них толком не знал, как сделать так, чтобы кассовый аппарат на самом деле снимал деньги с кредитной карточки, а не просто открывался и закрывался. Гренн практически в одиночку отштукатурил все стены, сменил гнилой дощатый настил на полу на темную плитку и раздобыл на каком-то богом забытом складе вполне приличные стенды. Таким образом выходило, что все они внесли в «Стену» свой немалый вклад. Правда, Сэм и Джон втайне планировали сократить свою долю, потому что отец Сэма был богачом, да и Старки тоже не бедствовали, а вот Гренну и Пипу лишние деньги не помешали бы. Правда, они пока не придумали, как именно сообщить об этом друзьям, не задев их гордость. Но счетами и налоговыми отчетами магазина занимался Сэм, а Сэм всегда был умнее их троих вместе взятых, так что Джон был уверен, что он найдет способ всучить им деньги исподтишка. 

Дорога от дома до «Стены» занимала полчаса, и обычно Джон с удовольствием проделывал ее пешком, глазея по сторонам и наслаждаясь вкусным утренним воздухом, таким чистым, какой бывает только ранним утром, до того, как город как следует проснется. Однако Робб оказался прав: холод стоял собачий. Не успел Джон миновать пару домов, как с неба начал падать то ли снег, то ли дождь, то ли град, размокший в полете. Волосы, одежда и ботинки — все промокло в мгновение ока. Джон рассудил, что если погуляет по такой погоде еще немного, то до «Стены» доберется уже с пневмонией, и нырнул под козырек автобусной остановки. 

И сбился с шага, потому что едва не влетел в кого-то.

Это был черноволосый парень из-под окна. Тот самый, который каждую ночь на требование Теона завалить варежку посылал его в разные труднодоступные места и советовал проделать там с собой всякие трудновыполнимые вещи. Выглядел он далеко не так самоуверенно, как ночью. Ему явно было холодно в одном свитере с художественными дырками, а его сапоги на шнуровке, хоть и доставали голенищем до колена, совсем не походили на зимнюю обувь. Он курил, облокотившись спиной о столб с расписанием маршрутов, и в общем и целом выглядел так, будто ненавидит все вокруг, начиная с дождя и заканчивая Джоном.

— Привет, — зачем-то сказал Джон.

Парень зыркнул на него сквозь занавешивающие большую часть лица волосы. Из-за размазавшейся косметики он смахивал на енота. Чертовски красивого енота. Джон вдруг понял, что он-то видел этого человека из своего окна много раз, а тот его — никогда.

— Я живу в доме на Винтерфелл-авеню. Рядом с которым вы, ну… — он сделал неопределенный жест рукой, призванный объяснить, что именно они «ну».

На лице парня тут же появилось воинственное выражение. Точь-в-точь такое, какое появлялось на лице Арьи, когда кто-нибудь напоминал ей, что сегодня ее черед мыть посуду.

— Это не я начал.

С этим можно было поспорить, но Джон не стал.

— Нет-нет, я не сержусь. Мне-то вообще без разницы. Это Теону крышу рвет. Тому чуваку с яйцами. В смысле, куриными. То есть, не только куриными, свои у него тоже есть. Наверное. Я просто в том смысле, что… хмм. В общем, Робб говорит, ему нужно принимать риталин.

Сам Джон считал, что Грейджою нужно периодически принимать в морду, но это умозаключение он решил оставить при себе. Он уже и так наплел незнакомому человеку всякой херни. Пора было заткнуться. Ему вообще не свойственно было болтать — в семье он был самым тихим, а некоторые и вовсе считали его замкнутым. Но рядом с людьми, которые выглядели так, что у окружающих мгновенно развивалось чувство неполноценности, периодически начинал нести всякую ахинею. Как в тот раз, когда Пип уговорил его наконец подкатить к рыжей Игритт, а он не нашел ничего умнее, чем спросить, знает ли она, что таракан — самое чистоплотное существо после кошки. Она какое-то время смотрела на него со смесью жалости и сострадания, а потом сказала, что недостаточно пьяна для всего этого дерьма, развернулась и ушла в другую сторону.

Парень-из-под-окна уходить не спешил. Наверное, из-за дождя. Джон мучительно придумывал, что бы еще сказать, чтобы хоть как-то исправить положение, но ничего нормального не шло на ум.

— Какой автобус ты ждешь? — выдавил он из себя, наконец.

Парень дернул плечом. 

— Никакой.

Снова повисла тишина. С крыши капало, небо, насколько хватало глаз, затянули низкие серые тучи. Холод медленно пробирался в рукава куртки, под фланелевую рубашку и футболку. Надо было надеть свитер, который Санса связала для него на Рождество в прошлом году — пусть кусачий, зато страшно теплый. Джон вдруг подумал, что человек рядом с ним, должно быть, от холода давно не чувствует ни рук, ни ног. Он скосил глаза, и увидел, как тот дрожит мелкой дрожью. Его челюсть напряглась — должно быть, он изо всех сил стискивал зубы. Джон тоже делал так, когда ему было холодно. Позволил себе застучать зубами — считай, признал поражение. 

Прежде, чем он успел подумать о том, что делает, Джон размотал свой шарф, скомкал и протянул парню.

Тот снова посмотрел на него настороженно, как будто искал подвох. Не дождавшись криков «Шутка! Размечтался!» и отдернутой руки, сцапал шарф, в мгновение ока обмотал вокруг шеи и даже концы подоткнул. Выпростал из-под него свои длинные волосы. Вряд ли шарф, пусть даже и очень теплый, мог особо помочь в такой ситуации, но Джону показалось, что плечи парня немного расслабились. От этого срочно захотелось отдать и куртку тоже.

— Я верну, — сказал парень очень серьезно, будто речь шла о долге в несколько тысяч долларов, а не о каком-то задрипанном шарфе.  


— Да нет, не нужно. Он теперь твой.

Казалось, парень собирался сказать еще что-то, но перед остановкой вдруг затормозил черный джип с тонированными стеклами. Несмотря на слякоть вокруг, он был чистый и блестящий, словно только что из автосервиса. 

— Атлас! — позвал мужчина с козлиной бородкой, сидящий справа от водителя. На лице его играла неприятная полуулыбка, свойственная людям, которые находят забавным дохлого енота на обочине дороги или кота, сунувшего голову в консервную банку. Он походил на человека, который не привык что-либо повторять дважды.

— Я верну, — твердо повторил парень-из-под-окна и направился к машине. Прежде, чем скрыться за дверцей, он вдруг обернулся и одарил Джона улыбкой — быстрой и прекрасной. Такой, что там, за ребрами, что-то вдруг распустилось, словно зарево огромного пожара.

Автобуса Джон дожидаться не стал. Во всем теле невесть откуда появилась масса энергии. Он прошел всю дорогу до магазина пешком, пиная смятую банку из-под кока-колы и периодически улыбаясь ей, словно придурок. 

И даже не заболел пневмонией.


	2. Теон

— Да нет, фигня это, — ответил Рамси, лениво следя взглядом за малышней, кучкующейся у выхода со школьной территории. — Мне не важно.

Теон, конечно, знал его и в половину не так хорошо, как притворялся, но все-таки понял, что Болтон говорит правду, а не выделывается, как с большой вероятностью поступил бы другой в схожем случае. Невооруженным взглядом было видно, что разрыв с Тэнси волнует его не больше, чем цены на нефть в Зихуантанехо. Его широкое лицо выражало абсолютное спокойствие. 

— Миранда из регистратуры спит и видит, как бы пробраться к тебе в койку, — все равно сказал Теон на всякий случай, потому что в его понимании именно это полагалось говорить приятелю, который только что разбежался с девчонкой — пусть и четвертой за последний месяц. — Каждый раз, как ты проходишь мимо ее места, она расправляет плечи, чтобы грудь было лучше видно.

— И начинает искать что-нибудь у себя на столе.

— Во-во! Ты когда-нибудь пробовал искать что-нибудь с совершенно прямыми плечами и выпяченной грудью? Это пиздец!

Они рассмеялись, вместе, и вместе приложились каждый к своему стакану с колой. На широком подлокотнике между сидениями покоился картонный поднос с двумя измазанными соусом упаковками из-под гамбургеров, двумя опустевшими корзиночками из-под чипсов и луковых колечек и целой горой использованных салфеток. По-хорошему, следовало собрать весь этот хлам и выкинуть в ближайшую урну, но ни одному из них пока не хотелось шевелиться. Плотный обед переваривался в желудке, до конца смены оставалось всего ничего, а улица, на которой они стояли, являла собой образец правопорядка. Карапузы, тусующиеся у школьных ворот, не ссорились и не мутузили друг друга, а мирно обменивались коллекционными карточками, или чем там нынче обмениваются дети. Тишь да гладь, спасибо-пожалуйста, получите и не забудьте расписаться. Им давно не случалось дежурить вместе, и Теон был рад, что именно этот патруль выдался таким беспроблемным.

— Я слышал, по ночам стало спокойнее, — сказал Рамси спустя какое-то время. Рация молчала, бледное зимнее солнце готовилось усесться на крышу близлежащего жилого дома. Даже гребаные пешеходы — и те благовоспитанно ждали, пока светофор сменит цвет на зеленый, а не перли через проезжую часть сломя голову. Самое время пооткровенничать.

— Вроде того. Часть придурков теперь трется в парке рядом с ночлежкой. Жгут всякое дерьмо в бочках, хлещут пиво и закидываются, как будто на дворе снова семидесятые. И еще я слышал, что Катая снова открыла «Стрекозку», только теперь она работает с полуночи и до рассвета, а утром прикидывается мертвой.

Рамси сморщился:

— Станнису не нужно было бузить и совать Бейлишу палки в колеса. Официально он борется с развратом и закрывает бордели в Староместе, а на деле — все приличные районы заполонили шлюхи. Нельзя же посадить всех за решетку. Месяц или два мы погоняем их с точки на точку, а потом все станет по-старому.

— И не говори. У Станниса кризис среднего возраста, а огребает весь город. Вчера какой-то ушлепок с лысой башкой спал у нас в подъезде, представляешь? Я даже не понял, парень это или девчонка. Прямо под нашими почтовыми ящиками!

Рамси, который сосредоточенно подбирал пальцем чипсокрошки с подноса, вдруг замер и посмотрел на него. Обычно этот тяжелый, оловянный взгляд предназначался тем, по чью душу его вызывали огребшие жены или замученные громкой музыкой соседи, но никак не люди, с которыми Болтон был на короткой ноге. Никак не Теону. Сначала Теон подумал, что его разозлила новость о том, что какая-то бездомная Кристиана Ф ночевала на коврике в их вестибюле. Оказалось, дело было в другом.

— У Старка в подъезде, — проговорил Рамси очень отчетливо. — Под его почтовым ящиком. 

Теон закатил глаза.

— Не занудствуй, а? Я там живу, значит, это мой подъезд. И мой почтовый ящик. Мне туда письма приходят.

— Старк не твоя семья.

— А кто моя семья? — неожиданно сам для себя вдруг вспылил Теон. — Мудак, которому не было до меня дела с тех пор, как я в девять лет отказался пристрелить оленя из винтовки — просто так, развлечения ради? Мать, которая три раза резала себе вены и называла меня то Родриком, то Мароном? Или лесбуха, которая с детства считала меня бесхарактерной мразью и сообщала об этом при каждой возможности? Уж эта-то дрянь оленей охуенно стреляет, можешь не сомневаться!

Рамси ничего не ответил, и Теон тут же пожалел о своей вспышке. На Болтона не стоило повышать голос. Не стоило повышать голос в закрытом помещении, в котором находился Болтон. Меньше всего Теону хотелось злить его по пустякам. Когда у Рамси было плохое настроение, у всех вокруг оно тоже резко становилось плохим.

Действовать следовало быстро, но не слишком палевно. Потянувшись, Теон вытащил из переднего кармана форменной рубашки упаковку жвачки, вытряхнул две штучки, положил их на высунутый язык, повернулся к Рамси и прошепелявил:

— Хофефь?

Пару леденящих душу секунд ему казалось, что тот не ответит. Но потом его толстые губы искривила усмешка, и у Теона отлегло от сердца. Рамси протянул ладонь, и он тряхнул над ней коробочкой. Вместо двух жвачек выпало три, но так было даже лучше.

— Если надоест переступать через бомжей по утрам, приходи ко мне.

— И нажить гнев Миранды? — Теон округлил глаза в притворном ужасе, бодро работая челюстями. 

— Нахуй Миранду. Я лучше подожду тебя. Когда-нибудь же ты перестанешь страдать херней?

Теон в ответ подвигал бровями и облизал верхнюю губу, томно закатив глаза. Рамси довольно хмыкнул, и напряжение, повисшее между ними минуту назад, окончательно рассеялось.

Тот жизненный факт, что когда-нибудь Рамси его завалит, не был секретом ни для кого в участке. И в первую очередь он не был секретом для самого Теона. Он полностью отдавал себе отчет в том, что однажды это случится, и не имел ничего против. Он не испытывал по этому поводу особого нетерпения, скорее любопытство и странное самодовольство… и еще злорадство. Было приятно представлять рожу Миранды и прочих пустоголовых куриц с работы, которые спят и видят, как бы попрыгать у Рамси на члене, когда они узнают такие новости. А они узнают, вне всяких сомнений. Если безотказная осведомительная сеть под названием «пончиковое радио» даст сбой, Теон сам позаботится о том, чтобы эти новости получили заслуженную огласку.

Если на то пошло, он и сам не понимал, как этого не случилось до сих пор. Случаев за полгода их знакомства предоставлялось — тьма-тьмущая. Не раз, не два и не три Рамси, вытаскивая его пьяную задницу из «Трезубца» далеко за полночь, предлагал Теону завалиться к нему вместо того, чтобы «блевать у Старка в прихожей». Ни о каком удобном диванчике в гостиной речь не шла, это было понятно обоим. Но в последний момент всегда что-нибудь происходило. Однажды Рамси вспомнил, что дома его поджидает очередная девчонка, которую он на тот момент потрахивал, и махнул на стоящую на бровях добычу рукой, потому что от одной мысли о предстоящих разборках у него начинала болеть голова. В другой раз они потеряли машину и потратили на поиски стыдное количество времени, а когда нашли место, где припарковали ее, выяснили, что потеряли ключи. Но чаще отбой давал Теон. Когда он был по-настоящему в дымину, ему не хотелось ни с кем трахаться. Когда он был по-настоящему в дымину, в ста случаях из ста ему до одури, надрывно, по-щенячьи хотелось к Роббу.  


Теон имел все основания полагать, что великое событие, прелюдия к которому длилась уже не первый месяц, случится впритык к переводу Рамси в ОБН. Болтон грезил участком в Сьюдад-Хуарес — ребята оттуда в прошлом полугодии накрыли мексиканский картель, рассылавший по всем Штатам тонны героина с помощью фруктовой компании «Садок Розалиты», и прославились на всю страну. Конечно, поначалу ему придется отвечать там на телефонные звонки и возиться с бумажками, но в любом случае этот долгожданный перевод станет для него большим шагом в желаемом направлении. Что может быть логичнее, чем покувыркаться напоследок, так сказать, на дорожку? Кроме того, это избавит их от неловкости, которая могла бы возникнуть после. Рамси, конечно, был отличным парнем, и Теон был абсолютно уверен, что они с легкостью сохранят дружбу — ведь не станет же Болтон мудачить, сталкерить его почем зря и пристегивать наручниками к батарее у себя в подвале. Но зачем прилагать к этому усилия, когда можно не прилагать?

* * *

Когда Теон вернулся домой, большая часть семьи уже была в сборе. Девчонки захламили весь стол: Арья выложила вокруг себя пентаграмму из тетрадок и учебников и сражалась с сочинением по литературе, а Санса, как и каждый вечер в последние лет тринадцать, что-то шила. Нынче ее безобидное и полезное хобби вырвалось из-под контроля: вместо того, чтобы строчить одежки для чайника, кружевные скатерки на стол или двадцать пятую подушку с птичкой себе на кровать, она взялась за что-то куда больших масштабов. Даже притащила откуда-то манекен, надела на него рыжий парик, установила посреди гостиной и обвесила диким количеством тканей — от золотистой до темно-зеленой. Теон чуть не обосрался, когда впервые натолкнулся на эту красоту ночью, бредя в туалет. Он хотел было закатить истерику и заставить Сансу подвинуть это чудище куда-нибудь, где приличные люди не будут его пугаться, но Оша, сиделка-испанка, ткнула его локтем в ребра и прошипела, что «маленький леди шить себе хермосо платье для гран фиеста». 

Со второго этажа доносились плеск воды и визги Рикона — видно, там происходило вечернее купание. Сноу, судя по отсутствию его куртки на вешалке, еще не вернулся из своей хипстер-обители, зато Робб валялся на диване, раскидав руки и ноги, словно гигантский паук-сенокосец. Теон тут же сел на него сверху.

— Офонарел!! — Старк охнул и спихнул его на ковер. 

Арья захихикала и заерзала на стуле, явно готовая взять низкий старт и присоединиться к возне. Теон угрожающе наставил на нее указательный палец:

— Заканчивай свое сочинение, обезьяна.

— Нельзя называть девочку обезьяной, — тут же влезла Санса. — Даже в шутку. От этого у нее может развиться комплекс неполноценности.

Арья сделала такое лицо, что сразу стало понятно — с этой минуты она станет звать обезьянами всех вокруг. Возможно, сменит свое имя на «Обезьяна» в паспорте. Она никогда не стремилась оставить последнее слово за собой, как Бран или как сам Теон в детстве, но все, что говорила старшая сестра, автоматически воспринимала в штыки.

Посвистывая, Теон прошел на кухню и влез на подоконник — поздороваться с Могучим Тором. Тот уже висел на стенке аквариума, зацепившись фиолетовыми щупальцами за край. Теон приветственно потрогал пальцем его склизкую холодную голову, и осьминог принялся извиваться, пытаясь присосаться к его ладони. Робб утверждал, что таким образом Могучий Тор выражает яростное желание отъесть Теону палец, и Сэм Тарли, толстый и жутко умный дружок Сноу, с ним соглашался. Теон не обращал на их бредни никакого внимания. У него с его осьминогом была настоящая мужская дружба, а остальные просто завидовали.

После того как ушла Оша, уложив Рикона, дом стал постепенно успокаиваться. Вернувшийся Джон вымыл посуду, потом на пару с Арьей погулял с собаками и исчез за дверью своей комнаты. Санса ушла наверх — Теон понадеялся, что сегодня у нее получится провести время с Браном без того, чтобы он психанул или расстроился.

Робб все так же валялся на диване, бездумно пялясь в телевизор, по которому гоняли повторы каких-то старых боевиков. Прихватив из холодильника банку пива и плед со спинки кресла, Теон присоединился к нему. Он предусмотрительно уселся в противоположном конце дивана, но Старк тут же сунул одну горячую ступню ему под бедро, а вторую вытянул на колени. Теон бездумно погладил его лодыжку.

— Хочешь ужинать? — сонно пробормотал Робб.

— Не-а. Поел с Рамси под конец смены.

— Хуямси.

Теон усмехнулся.

— Если хочешь знать, ты ему тоже не нравишься.

Робб попытался дрыгнуть ногой, но он наполовину спал, поэтому получилось не очень впечатляюще. Теон сомкнул пальцы на его лодыжке, пресекая назревающий бунт. Кожа под ладонью была гладкая и очень теплая. Приятная. Он погладил выступающую косточку сбоку подушечкой большего пальца и ощутил, как сладко потянуло внизу живота.

Ланниспорт.

Он осознанно избегал таких моментов. Время, когда вечер превращается в ночь, рядом никого, а у Робба на щеке желтоватое сияние телевизора и тень от ресниц. Какая сволочь выключила верхний свет? Хотя, если быть откровенным, такая херня могла случиться и с включенным верхним светом. Такая херня имела тенденцию случаться когда угодно, часто — в наименее подходящее для подобной херни время. Как в те жуткие месяцы два с половиной года назад, когда погибли мистер и миссис Старк и всю мелкотню забрали социальные работники. Практически вырвали у них из рук. Пока Бен Старк в две руки удерживал на плаву ощутимо пошатнувшийся «Новый Дар», Робб днями напролет носился по всяческим инстанциям и раздавал взятки, пытаясь вернуть детей домой, а по ночам влезал к Теону в постель и ревел, вцепившись в его футболку. Теону было не менее плохо и страшно, чем ему; мистер Старк был для него не вторым отцом, а первым, а при мысли о том, что будет, если Сансу, Арью, Брана, Джона и Рикона распихают по приютам и приемным семьям, его начинало тошнить. Однако от жара тела, жмущегося к нему во сне, все равно сбивалось дыхание, потели ладони и сердце выпрыгивало из груди, а мозг стекал в пижамные штаны. Правда, тогда у него имелась отмазка — ему было всего 19 лет, он трахал все, что движется, и вставало у него даже на крем-брюле. Вот только совершеннолетие пришло и ушло так же, как и полицейская академия, как и череда подружек и парочка достаточно смазливых парней, а херня продолжала случаться. Реже, потому что жизнь в доме с пятью малолетками к такому не очень располагала, но оттого интенсивность приходов лишь повысилась. 

Если бы Теон был хорошим другом или хотя бы приличным человеком, он спихнул бы чужие лапы со своих колен, выключил бы телевизор, укрыл бы Робба пледом и ушел спать в свою спальню, игнорируя настойчивую пульсацию в паху. Или тихо и мирно подрочил бы в ванной, представляя себе какую-нибудь абстрактную красотку. На худой конец — Рамси. Но не его, господи, только не его. Однако Теон никогда не считал себя ни первым, ни вторым, поэтому перекатил голову по спинке дивана и стал смотреть на Робба.

Робб спал. Это было понятно по его тихому размеренному дыханию и по тому, как глаза двигались под веками. Прежде чем рухнуть на диван, он избавился от пиджака, галстука и рубашки, и теперь Теон мог видеть его темные соски сквозь тонкую ткань футболки. Они немного торчали — наверное, ему было холодно. Теон представил, как осторожно прикоснулся бы к одному кончиком пальца, как ощутил бы, какой он твердый. Или задрал бы его футболку до подмышек, смял сосок губами, дотронулся бы языком…  


Возбуждением ошпарило от шеи и до паха. Перед глазами потемнело, и он почувствовал, как дернулся полностью затвердевший член. Невыносимо захотелось сжать себя между ног. Вместо этого он сгреб в кулак край диванной подушки. Какого черта Старк не проснется? Не может быть, чтобы он не чувствовал сшибающих с ног волн похоти, исходящих от него. Он же фонит, как сломанное радио. Какого черта этот придурок не проснется и не свинтит от него на другую сторону планеты?

Теон пару раз приложился затылком о спинку дивана. Вдохнул так глубоко, что заболели легкие, и медленно выдохнул. Выдох вышел неровным и дрожащим. Господи, если его так кроет от того, что Робб положил ноги ему на колени, что случится, если однажды он — по пьяни или в шутку — решит поцеловать его? Этого, конечно, никогда не произойдет. Робб так не шутит, а напившись, скорее окунет его головой в сугроб. Но если бы…

Это ведь так легко представить. Даже сейчас, двигаясь мягко и осторожно, Теон мог был устроиться рядом с ним на диване, приблизить свое лицо так, чтобы губы задевали щеку. Дотронуться кончиками пальцев до его щеки, слегка надавить, заставляя повернуть голову. Робб бы повернул, и наткнулся бы на его губы. Может, спросонья он бы не разобрал, что к чему, и ответил бы. Приоткрыл бы рот навстречу. Может, Теон успел бы ощутить его вкус, может, на мгновение их языки бы встретились…

А потом он вдруг представил, как Робб открыл бы расфокусированные со сна глаза, как в них промелькнуло бы узнавание, и как он все равно жадно поцеловал бы его в ответ. В паху полыхнуло так, что Теон едва не вскрикнул. Именно в тот момент он осознал, что если бы такое случилось, оттащить его от Старка не сумели бы даже с собаками.

Именно в тот момент он осознал, что у него большие проблемы. 

Откинув плед, он грубо спихнул ноги Робба со своих колен и поднялся.

— Ты чего? — недовольно пробурчал Робб, выныривая из дремы.

— Спят в спальне, дебил, — сообщил ему Теон, и, пнув по пути трехколесный велосипед Рикона, скрылся за дверью своей комнаты.

Хватило ему немногого. Всего лишь трех или четырех толчков в кольцо своих плотно сжатых пальцев. Он даже штаны снять не успел. Непозволительная роскошь для того, кто прилагает все свои силы для того, чтобы не заорать — снимать штаны. Он только расстегнул ремень, чтобы можно было просунуть руку, и сорвал с крюка у двери первый попавшийся свитер, чтобы заткнуть им рот. Свитер по чистой случайности оказался похищенным у Робба, и он пах им, и это было слишком, совсем слишком. Теон никогда не был так благодарен Джону Сноу за то, что он существует, обитает через стенку и любит включать в своей комнате музыку погромче. 

Той ночью Теон допоздна лежал в постели и думал о том, что когда Рамси в следующий раз позовет его к себе в гости «попить пивка», он обязательно согласится. Ему очень нужно было, чтобы кто-нибудь вытрахал из него эту дурь как можно скорее.


	3. Санса

_**ПтичкаПевчая:** А потом начинается сражение. Вражеский флот атакует с моря, в городе начинается хаос. Люди кричат и бегают, все горит. И вместо того, чтобы охранять короля, как и положено телохранителю, он плюет на все и спешит к ней. Чтобы удостовериться, что с ней все в порядке и защитить, если в этом есть надобность. И даже если надобности нет. _

_**ПтичкаПевчая:** Понимаешь? _

_**ПСЕ:** да _

Санса усмехнулась. Она не могла знать, правда ли ее собеседник читает все это. Может, он просто вставляет «да», «ок» и «норм» в разных местах, а на деле лишь ждет подходящего момента, чтобы спросить, какой у нее размер груди и не пришлет ли она ему свою фотку. Но что-то подсказывало ей, что читает. Возможно, собственная наивность.

_**ПтичкаПевчая:** Он забирает ее из комнаты и ведет темными коридорами в безопасное место, где прячутся придворные дамы. Снаружи доносятся звуки сражения, рев огня. Ей очень страшно, и не только из-за того, что замок подвергается нападению — его она тоже боится. Он замечает это, встряхивает ее за плечи и велит не ныть. В слабом свете факела его изуродованное лицо выглядит особенно страшно. «Я ухожу, — говорит он. — Ты можешь пойти со мной». _

_**ПтичкаПевчая:** Вот. _

_**ПСЕ:** а потом _

_**ПтичкаПевчая:** Дальше я пока не придумала))) _

_**ПСЕ:** думай **ПтичкаПевчая:** Сначала напишу то, что рассказала тебе, и выложу на форум. Потом буду думать над продолжением. Если я буду знать все наперед, мне самой неинтересно будет писать. _

_**ПтичкаПевчая:** Расскажу, когда узнаю)) _

Рядом с ее словами появился значок, свидетельствующий о том, что ПСЕ увидел ее сообщение. Однако отвечать не торопился. В конце концов он послал ей смайлик, изображающий кучу дерьма с вьющимися над ней мухами, и отключился. Санса искренне рассмеялась.

Аккуратно закрыв ноутбук, она убрала его в ящик стола. Потом сцепила руки над головой и со вкусом потянулась. По-хорошему, ей следовало бы заняться своим выпускным сочинением, но если Санса примется за него сейчас, оно непременно скатится в мелодраму или рыцарский роман средней паршивости — слишком сильно бурлила в ней история Флориана и Джонквиль.

Этот рассказ, который она писала для собственного удовольствия, здорово занимал ее мысли. На форуме, где Санса его выкладывала, он не снискал особых лавров. Всего пятнадцать лайков. С одной стороны, это означало, что целых пятнадцать человек прочли ее историю и она им понравилась (а может, и больше: были ведь и незарегистрированные пользователи). Пятнадцать человек — это больше, чем весь ее класс. Больше, чем количество игроков в футбольной команде. Если бы все эти люди пришли в Макдональдс полакомиться молочными коктейлями, им пришлось бы занять целых три стола. Но по сравнению с постами завсегдатаев форума, которые получали десятки и даже сотни лайков, такое количество все равно смотрелось довольно убого. Комментариев тоже почти не было, если не считать пару смайликов (улыбки и оттопыренные вверх большие пальцы; слава богам, никаких коричневых куч с мухами) и ничего не значащих «класс» и «молодец». И, ну, ПСЕ. Он лайкал и комментировал каждую ее выкладку. Не только Флориана и Джонквиль, но и стишки, и короткие миниатюры, изобилующие сложносочиненными предложениями, которые Сансе было стыдно перечитывать. Но ПСЕ, конечно, не считался: он наверняка был мальчишкой лет тринадцати, прыщавым и с мерзким серым пушком над верхней губой. Кто еще может писать так неграмотно, игнорируя знаки препинания? Санса надеялась, что он не влюбится в нее и не порежет себе вены, когда она откажется с ним встречаться.

Встав из-за стола, она подошла к окну и распахнула форточку. Близилась середина ноября, и снаружи было холодно, но сидеть на чердаке без притока свежего воздуха не было никакой возможности. Здесь давным-давно никто как следует не убирался. Наверное, с тех пор, как умерла тетка Лианна и отец с дядей Бенженом сломали стену, разделявшую две квартиры, чтобы объединить их в одну. А может, и еще раньше. В детстве Санса любила копаться в залежах хлама на чердаке, разыскивая сокровища. Но потом родители погибли в аварии, и они несколько месяцев провели в детдоме прежде, чем Робб сумел вызволить их оттуда. Едва семья более-менее оклемалась после этой ужасной утраты, случилось несчастье с Браном. Конечно, за это время происходили и радостные события — дела «Нового Дара» шли в гору, непослушная Арья нашла себя в фехтовании, что немного сгладило острые углы ее несносного характера… «Стена» Джона и его друзей пока вроде не собиралась рушиться, Теону каким-то чудом удалось закончить полицейскую академию и получить хорошее место в участке, а сама Санса вот-вот закончит самую престижную женскую школу в штате — и с отличием. Однако, так или иначе, факт оставался фактом: раскопки на чердаке были последним, на что у кого-либо из Старков было время или настроение.

Впрочем, сейчас-то у нее время имелось, не так ли? Санса бросила взгляд на залежи хлама, которые занимали большую часть обозримого пространства. Хлам, находящийся впереди, был ей знаком: велосипед, из которого выросла Арья, но до которого пока не дорос Рикон, ящики с елочными украшениями и гирляндами, плохо свернутый надувной бассейн. Гитара Джона, на которой тот играл ровно два раза. Три аквариума — малюсенький, побольше и совсем большой — из которых вырос Могучий Тор. И, конечно, бесчисленное количество всевозможных железок непонятного предназначения, принадлежащих Роббу и Теону. Дальше начинались ящики, коробки и даже сундуки, содержимое которых было старше самой Сансы. Возможно, в несколько раз.

Ну что ж, раз ее с шитьем изгнали сюда, возможно, самое время приложить усилия к тому, чтобы превратить это место в пригодное для существования. Санса представила, как выглядел бы чердак, если освободить его от всей этой рухляди. Немного темное, но большое и просторное помещение с отличным деревянным полом и двумя окнами. Возможно, если их помыть, они станут пропускать больше света. Рядом с одним из них она поставит швейную машинку, манекен и рабочий стол. Здесь никто не будет спотыкаться о рулоны ткани или запутываться лапами в нитках. Еще сюда можно будет притащить диванчик и парочку удобных кресел, непрезентабельные стены украсить картинами… и гамак! Боги, она повесит тут гамак! Садовая беседка Маргери по сравнению с ее башней заточенной принцессы проиграет подчистую!

Вдохновенная собственной идеей, Санса принялась за работу. На то, чтобы перетащить велосипед в гараж и повесить гитару на стену, ушло совсем немного времени. К ящикам с загадочными железками она прикасаться не стала, лишь передвинула их подальше к стене с твердым намерением заставить Теона и Робба разобраться с ними на выходных. А сама приступила к тому, что представляло для нее самый большой интерес — старые коробки и сундуки.

В первой же картонной коробке обнаружились вещи, которые очень нравились самой Сансе, но имели минимальные шансы выживания в их семейном обиходе. Например, красивый чайный сервиз из тонкого до прозрачности фарфора, украшенный узором из синих роз. Санса с великой осторожностью извлекла из шуршащей оберточной бумаги чашку и тарелочку, поставила первую на вторую. Загляденье. Она сможет использовать этот сервиз, когда будет устраивать вечеринки для подруг из колледжа на своем перевоплощенном чердаке. Маргери тоже любит розы — беседка, где она устраивает чаепития, вся увита ими. Но синие, конечно, особеннее и таинственнее обычных чайных.

В следующем ящике обнаружилась одежда, и Санса мужественно закрыла крышку, едва заглянув внутрь. Начни она возиться с тряпками, работа встала бы до самого вечера. Она попыталась было подтянуть к себе сундук с откидной крышкой, который сам по себе представлял сокровище в ее глазах, но тот не двинулся с места. Тогда Санса подползла к нему сама, пачкая колени в пыли, и откинула тяжелую крышку.

Ей всегда казалось, что выражения вроде «и тут у нее перехватило дыхание» или «она похолодела» являлись чем-то, чему место в книгах, но не в реальной жизни. Санса верила, что когда девушка влюбляется, то в животе у нее и в самом деле порхают бабочки, а когда целуется с тем, кого любит — перед сомкнутыми глазами правда стартуют фейерверки, прямо как четвертого июля. Однако ей пока не случалось влюбляться в реального человека, а не существующего лишь на страницах книги. Равно как и целоваться. Как и ощущать, что ей вдруг перестало хватать воздуха. До этого момента.

Укрытое белой гофрированной бумагой, в сундуке лежали мамино свадебное платье. Санса сразу узнала его, хоть видела прежде лишь на фотографиях. Оно отличалось от современных свадебных платьев так же, как единорог отличается от яичницы с беконом. Никакого синтетического поблескиванья, никаких страз — лишь чистая, добротная даже на вид шерстяная материя. Родители венчались зимой, в канун рождества, под сенью укрытых снегом елей, расцвеченных разноцветными огоньками. Крупные хлопья снега оседали на маминых волосах, словно вуаль, пока она шла мимо собравшихся, держа в руках свечу. А сугробы вокруг, верно, посверкивали мириадами искорок в свете высокой луны.

Дрожащей рукой Санса убрала бумагу. Осторожно, кончиками пальцев, погладила искусную вышивку на корсете. Бежевые рыбы, плещущиеся среди белой пены и брызг. Она провела ладонью по шву на рукаве. Набравшись смелости, взяла одну из перчаток, лежащих тут же, и прижала к лицу. Ком в груди, из-за которого было больно дышать, тут же подкатил к горлу и принялся давить на горло, выжимая из глаз слезы.

Ну почему, почему все должно было обернуться именно так? Почему в тот вечер ни у одного из них, детей, не подозревающих о том, что утром они проснутся сиротами, не разболелся живот? Почему ни один из них не повис у мамы на пальто, выпрашивая дополнительный поцелуй в макушку? Почему Рикон, тогда совсем еще младенец, спал так спокойно, почему отец не забыл ключи от машины, почему по телевизору не заговорили вдруг о чем-то, что могло бы заинтересовать одного из них, заставить задержаться в дверях на секунду или две, которых хватило бы для того, чтобы смертоносный красный кадиллак проскочил мимо? Почему бабочка не взмахнула крылом, боги, почему?

Родители погибли в автомобильной аварии два с половиной года назад, но Санса до сих пор иногда чувствовала себя так ужасно, будто это случилось вчера. В аварии никто не был виноват: перед каддилаком, катившем по встречной полосе, выпрыгнул олень, и водительница от испуга слишком сильно выкрутила руль. Достаточно сильно, чтобы на полном ходу врезаться в машину Старков. Санса не знала, как ее звали, и знать не хотела, однако помнила, что в той аварии погибли также трое детей той женщины: мальчик одного с Сансой возраста и двое помладше.

Санса осознала, что плачет, только когда слезинка сорвалась с кончика ее носа и приземлилась прямо на платье. Светлая, по-королевски богатая ткань тут же потемнела в этом месте, а потом еще в одном, и еще. Санса подняла лицо к потолку, утерла нос, несколько раз глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула. Все, хватит. Нечего разводить сопли. Прошлого не воротишь. Нечего сидеть тут и мечтать о том, что могло бы быть. Если бы да кабы. Как говорил Теон, когда Арья начинала жаловаться на какую-нибудь несправедливость — если бы рыбы ездили на велосипедах, каждая чертова речка становилась бы «Тур де Франс».

Осторожно вынув платье из сундука, Санса прижала его к груди. Оторачивающий воротник мех защекотал нос, и она глубоко вдохнула. Конечно, платье, пролежавшее в сундуке столько лет, не могло хранить маминого запаха, но на мгновение ей все равно показалось, что он есть. Вместо нового приступа слез это вызвало у нее теплое чувство в груди.

Под свертком с платьем лежал аккуратно сложенный плащ, серый с черным волком, которым по древней традиции отец укрыл плечи матери в ночь венчания. Санса отодвинула его в сторону — посмотреть, что находится под ним. Сундук все еще оставался почти полным, и она подумала, что под плащом прячутся другие атрибуты того далекого дня. Возможно, костюм отца, образец приглашения, какие-нибудь подарки, которым не нашлось применения. Однако рука наткнулась на что-то деревянное и плоское. Ухватив непонятный предмет за угол, Санса вытянула его наружу и обнаружила, что это была единственная вещь, способная довести ее до слез гораздо быстрее и продуктивнее, чем свадебное платье матери.

На полу перед ней лежал альбом. Огромный, тяжелый, с обложкой из лакированного дерева, по которому бежал тонкий резной узор. У альбома имелись металлические застежки, формой напоминающие замочки на какой-нибудь средневековой магической книге, однако защелкнуть их было невозможно — нутро альбома распухло от содержимого. Фотографии, газетные вырезки, письма в пожелтевших конвертах — все это грозило вот-вот выплеснуться наружу и устроить на полу бумажное наводнение.

Санса открыла альбом. Титульный лист пустовал, зато на первом развороте красовались портреты отца и матери. Оба они были на этих снимках такими красивыми, такими живыми, что ей казалось, что один из них вот-вот подмигнет ей или улыбнется. Дальше следовали страницы, заполненные фотографиями со свадьбы. Большинство лиц было Сансе незнакомо, однако ей удалось узнать мистера Рида и старого мистера Карстарка, которые в последствии стали компаньонами отца в «Новом Даре», а также Джори, который по сей день начальствовал над охраной. Свидетелем отца был его друг Роберт Баратеон — высокий, могучий и улыбчивый, настоящий красавец, ничего общего с тем краснолицым толстяком, которого Санса помнила. На одной из фотографий ее внимание привлек парень с длинными черными волосами, собранными в хвост. Насколько можно было рассмотреть на старой зернистой фотографии, одет он был в тяжелую кожаную куртку и мотоциклетные ботинки, что, по мнению Сансы, никак не соответствовало мерам приличия, если речь идет о выборе наряда на свадьбу. Черты его лица были неуловимо знакомы… Санса едва не прикусила себе язык от изумления, когда до нее наконец дошло, что она смотрит на молодого, тогда еще двадцатилетнего дядю Бена. А рядом с ним…

Рядом с ним стояла девушка, которая не могла быть никем иным, кроме тетки Лианны. В отличие от остальных дам, которые, несмотря на холодную погоду, щеголяли нарядами, выглядящими впечатляюще даже на черно-белой фотографии, она была одета в джинсы и свитер. Ее распущенные волосы доставали до талии, а сверху их украшал венок из остролиста. Лианна широко улыбалась, глядя туда, где под сенью деревьев Нед Старк брал в жены Кейтилин Талли.

Санса принялась листать дальше. Лианна мелькала то тут, то там, всегда улыбчивая, всегда окруженная людьми. На одной из фотографий кто-то запечатлел ее рядом с Робертом Баратеоном, и Санса улыбнулась, глядя, какой низенькой ее миниатюрная тетка казалась рядом с этим высоким громогласным мужчиной. Роберт прижимал ее к себе за плечо, удерживая в свободной руке стакан виски, и оба смеялись в объектив.

Свадебные фотографии занимали весь альбом, но на снимках, которые были вложены между страницами, начиналась совсем другая жизнь. Жизнь, в которой не было места красивым нарядам, тщательно уложенным прическам и спокойным, неподвижным лицам. Санса прыснула в ладонь, когда наткнулась на фото, на котором мама, одетая в драные джинсы и футболку, сидела в тележке, сложив ноги по-турецки, а отец, с банданой, повязанной вокруг головы, обкладывал ее банками с краской. Они находились в том отделе Уолл-Марта, где продают все, что нужно для ремонта. Наверное, фото было снято всего через несколько дней после свадьбы, когда Нед и Кэт обустраивали свою первую квартиру. Интересно, кто их снял? Возможно, Бенджен, возможно, один из друзей. Вне всяких сомнений, мама сочла это фото слишком глупым, чтобы удостоить места в официальном семейном альбоме, но Санса так не считала. Осторожно разгладив примявшийся уголок, она сунула фотографию в нагрудный карман.

На других снимках невидимая рука увековечила самые разные моменты из жизни их стремительно разрастающейся семьи. Были тут и фотографии мамы с большим круглым животом (на оборотах многих из них присутствовали довольно легкомысленные подписи), и общие праздники. Санса долго разглядывала фото, где веселая компания расположилась на расстеленных на траве одеялах. Кроме мамы и папы, сидящих в обнимку, тут была и Лианна, вместо купальника одетая в какую-то непонятную простыню, и дядя Бен — уже с более короткими волосами — и мистер Рид. В женщине с напряженным лицом и ртом, похожим на куриную попку, Санса без труда узнала тетю Лизу. Позади виднелось озеро, рядом — костер, над которым висел котелок и торчали прутики с нанизанными на них сосисками. В самом центре одеяльной империи можно было разглядеть множество коробочек, баночек и тарелочек со всевозможной едой, а так же несколько бутылок, по виду — явно не с апельсиновым соком. Эту фотографию Санса тоже прикарманила.

Потом у нее в руках вдруг оказалась фотография малыша с каштановым пушком на голове, которого чьи-то руки купали в тазу. Дата на обороте свидетельствовала о том, что малышом был Робб, а не Бран. На следующем снимке Робб, уже побольше, с видом непонятого гения восседал на детском стульчике, а стол и стены вокруг него были заляпаны кашей. Робб спит, Робб играет с плюшевым волком, Робб нюхает цветочек… Смуглый черноволосый карапуз лупит Робба пластиковой лопаткой по голове посреди песочницы.

Когда Санса добралась до фотографий брата из садика, мышцы ее лица уже болели от улыбки. Мелкий враг Робба из песочницы превратился в друга, и теперь почти невозможно было найти снимок, где бы их запечатлели отдельно. А потом, без всякого предупреждения, у нее в руках вдруг оказалась фотография, на которой мама держала на руках маленькую девочку, удивленно глядящую в объектив. Девочка была совсем маленькой, на тонких рыжих волосиках красовался бант, и Санса не сразу поняла, что это она и есть.

Согласно всем законам логики, она не могла помнить этого, но ей все равно казалось, что она помнит. Тепло маминых рук, удерживающих ее поперек живота, лицо отца, временно спрятавшееся за большим черным объективом. Она точно помнила, что именно поэтому и выглядит такой удивленной: потому что он вдруг исчез, как будто они играли в прятки, вот только «ку-ку» не сказал. Но потом что-то щелкнуло, и он сразу появился. Как по волшебству.

Ее фотографий было едва ли не больше, чем Робба. Казалось, Кейтилин Старк задалась задачей сфотографировать дочь в каждом из симпатичных детских нарядов, существующих на свете — ну или, по крайней мере, в Нью-Хэмпшире. На этих фотографиях она росла, шла в садик, а потом и в школу, обзаводилась новыми братьями и сестрой, путешествовала к озеру, читала книжки, вышивала… И всегда рядом с ней была мама. Она редко попадала в кадр, но почти всегда чувствовалась за ним.

Меньше всего в альбоме было снимков Джона и тетки Лианны. Джон отродясь не любил фотографироваться, да если бы и любил, Санса сомневалась, что Кейтилин оставила бы для него место в своем личном альбоме. А Лианна умотала в южную Африку уже через три месяца после их свадьбы… где впоследствии и умерла, подцепив какую-то местную заразу. Какую именно и при каких обстоятельствах, никто не мог сказать наверняка. Санса знала, что отец и Роберт Баратеон винили в ее смерти себя. Лианне хотелось посмотреть на «Новый Дар» в действии, приложить к семейному делу руку, а они не усмотрели ничего страшного в том, чтобы позволить ей это.

Под альбомом обнаружилась не менее внушительная папка, полная всевозможных бумаг. Медицинские страховки, полисы, школьные грамоты, гарантии на телевизор и стиральную машинку: в общем, все то, что они давно считали утерянным. А под папкой — толстая тетрадь в твердой, совершенно чистой обложке без каких-либо знаков отличия. Только титульный лист был разрисовал теми же синими розами, что красовались на сервизе. Санса перевернула его, и увидела надпись вверху первой страницы: 22 апреля 1989. Ниже страницу покрывали микроскопические каракули, которые, помимо своей неразборчивости, еще и были выполнены светло-голубыми, почти прозрачными чернилами.

 _Овсянка 200 гр., зеленое яблоко х3, суп, 2 ломтя черного хлеба,_ — удалось разобрать Сансе. _В обед картофельные чипсы спиралькой (с кетчупом), но не считается, потому что два часа ездили на велосипеде. Грудь — 75, бедра — 96. ПЛОХО!! С завтрашнего дня буду скакать на скакалке 200 раз каждое утро. Попа будет железная._

Санса хмыкнула. Она не была толстухой, но и хрупким телосложением не отличалась, и когда-то тоже пыталась ввести в ежедневную рутину упражнения со скакалкой, потому что лучшего способа предотвратить целлюлит в природе не существовало. В первое утро она прыгнула ровно 100 раз, а потом три дня не могла подниматься и спускаться по ступенькам.

_Вечером надену серые (неразборчиво) и свитер с енотом, + ботинки Бена. Под одеяло положу одежду + волосы от куклы, если кто заглянет (неразборчиво) подумают я сплю. Надеюсь, не заглянут, ХОТЯ ВСЕГДА ЗАХОДЯТ БЕЗ СТУКА!! Хоть я и просила (неразборчиво). Отец встает на работу в шесть, надо вернуться 05:30!!_

На этом запись обрывалась. Санса перевернула следующую страницу — та тоже сплошь была покрыта светло-синими каракулями, местами огромными, местами совсем мелкими. То тут, то там каракули перемежались симпатичными рисунками и наклейками, вкладышами и картинками, явно вырезанными из какого-нибудь журнала. Последняя запись была датирована 11 ноября 1989. Однако кроме этой тетради на дне сундука лежало еще великое множество.

Чувствуя, как потеют ладони и заходится сердце, Санса аккуратно закрыла тетрадь и отложила в сторону. Арья, может, и считала ее пустоголовой дурочкой, но ей хватило ума оценить, какое сокровище попало в ее руки.

Дневники тетки Лианны.


	4. Бран

Издалека, из другого конца коридора, донесся приглушенный дверью мелодичный перезвон. 

— Уно, — сказала Оша и подняла один палец.

— Дос, — сказал Бран.

— Трес.

Словно повинуясь их словам, будильник Сансы выключился, а вместо него включилась стереосистема. Бейонсе желала знать, кто правит миром, и тут же весьма решительно отвечала сама себе, что, вне всяких сомнений, девчонки.

Когда песня кончилась, Оша снова ткнула пальцем в потолок.

— Уно…

До «дос» они не добрались: деликатный стук в дверь раздался раньше. 

— Энтре, — сказала Оша, хоть Бран выпучил глаза и замотал головой из стороны в сторону со всем энтузиазмом, на который был способен. Бесполезно. С его мнением она считалась исключительно тогда, когда по чистой случайности оно совпадало с ее собственным. Брану никак не удавалось понять, почему это его не бесит.

Дверь приоткрылась, и внутрь просунулась голова Сансы — с красиво расчесанными, но пока не заплетенными волосами. Раньше, месяца два или три назад, она бы распахнула дверь полностью. Одна кружка, разбитая о дверной косяк, и парочка других метательных снарядов отучили от этой привычки как ее, так и остальных домашних.

— Привет! — наигранно-весело сказала Санса и улыбнулась так, будто все они находились в Диснейленде, держали по мотку сахарной ваты и как раз собирались посетить замок Золушки. — С добрым утром!

— С добрым утром, — ответила Оша с ужасным акцентом. Бран только кивнул.

— Я сейчас буду готовить завтрак, — защебетала Санса, явно вдохновленная тем, что ее не только пустили в комнату, но даже вступили с ней в бледное подобие взаимодействия. — Джон вчера вечером спрятал одну коробку яиц на нижнюю полку в холодильнике и замаскировал шпинатом, и, кажется, Теон ее не нашел. Ты же знаешь, как он боится шпината. Так что выбирай, какое яйцо тебе хочется больше — вареное, жареное? Или, может, омлет?

Бран с трудом удержался, чтоб не сжать пальцами переносицу. Господи, как же она раздражала его своей притворной жизнерадостностью. Стоит тут и трындит про яйца с таким видом, как будто это и в самом деле имеет значение. Будто выбор между глазуньей и яйцом всмятку — самая насущная его проблема. 

— Я не голоден, — сказал он самым спокойным тоном, на какой только был способен.

— Нет, так не пойдет. Ты ведь вчера пропустил ужин! Пакет чипсов и мороженое не считаются, и тебе это прекрасно известно. Бран, тебе нужно кушать, чтобы набираться сил.

— Я. Не хочу. Есть.

— Ладно, как скажешь. Тогда как насчет того, чтобы спуститься и просто посидеть с нами? Робб сделает тебе настоящий кофе. Арье его нельзя, а ты будешь сидеть и пить прямо перед ней…

Бран схватил книгу и швырнул ее в окно до того, как успел осознать, что делает. Окно по чистой случайности оказалось открытым, и вместо того, чтобы разбить стекло, «Гарри Поттер и Кубок Огня» улетел на улицу. К горлу подкатила знакомая ярость, пальцы закололо.

— Может, Арье и нельзя кофе, зато она может ходить, — прошипел он, не глядя на сестру. — Не думаю, что рядом с ней я буду смотреться победителем.

Улыбка исчезла с лица Сансы. Она открыла рот, потом снова закрыла.

— Бран…

— Извини. Я поем попозже, когда проголодаюсь, — сказал он, изо всех сил стараясь, чтобы голос звучал нормально. Если говорить с ними уважительно, они быстрее уходят. — Даже сфоткаю на телефон то, что Оша мне приготовит, и пошлю тебе. Идет?

И он изобразил гримасу, которая, как он надеялся, могла сойти за улыбку. Санса не менее вымученно улыбнулась в ответ.

— Ну, ладно. Но если ты передумаешь… Если тебе что-то понадобится, даже совсем глупое, что угодно, в любое время…

— Я тебе позвоню. — Бран помахал ей мобильником. Исходящих звонков на нем насчитывалось ровно ноль. Окошко переписки с Сансой в whatsapp он не открывал ни разу в жизни.

Помявшись какое-то время в дверях, Санса наконец ушла. Как только за ней закрылась дверь, Оша тут же перестала притворяться добродушной приветливой тетушкой и отвесила ему подзатыльник.

— Эступидо! Она так старается!

Бран в ответ дернул ее за спутанные волосы и показал язык.

Обычно после Сансы к Брану заглядывали Теон, Джон или — тяжелая артиллерия — Робб с Риконом на руках. Однако сегодня ему повезло. Может, потому, что недостаток сна порядком потрепал их, а может, по какой-то другой причине, Брана в кои-то веки оставили в покое. Он слышал, как они завтракают — отдаленный перезвон вилок и ножей достигал его комнаты, так же, как сонный гул их голосов, как и запах жареного бекона и сосисок. Надолго завтрак не затянулся. Захлопали двери, зазвенели связки ключей, и один за другим они высыпали на улицу, отправились каждый по своим делам. Санса крикнула Арье, чтобы та ехала по тротуару, а не по проезжей части, даже если там совсем нет машин. Джон желал знать, почему «Гарри Поттер и Кубок Огня» валяется в кусте можжевельника. Робб, перекрикивая кашлянье фордика, поинтересовался у Теона, запомнит ли тот, что сегодня надо зайти в супермаркет, или его ленивой заднице все надо напоминать. Кто-то засмеялся. Кто-то пожелал кому-то удачного дня. 

— Закрой, пожалуйста, окно, — попросил Бран.

Оша, поднявшись с кровати, так и сделала.

— Пойдем? — спросила она.

Бран кивнул. Еще недавно он психанул бы, услышав это слово по отношению к себе, однако Оша, не стесняясь в выражениях, доходчиво объяснила ему, что если он считает, будто мир за пределами этого дома станет церемониться с ним и выбирать слова, то у нее для маленького наивного сломанного мальчика выпуск новостей. Бран ее услышал. Наверное, это могло считаться прогрессом.

Еще прогрессом мог считаться тот факт, что в последние две недели он спускался вниз, чтобы позавтракать. Три месяца назад, когда изнурительные и болезненные занятия физиотерапией закончились, о таком и думать было смешно. Зачем? В чем смысл вставать, одеваться, чистить зубы, ползти вниз и целый день изображать из себя полноценного человека? Ведь он не такой и никогда уже таким не станет. Бран не был дураком: раз с физиотерапией покончено, значит, на мечте о полном выздоровлении можно поставить крест. Он никогда больше не сможет ходить. Чуда не случится. Осознание этого жизненного факта было похоже на каменную плиту — оно давило на грудь, перехватывало дыхание и выжимало из глаз слезы. И отбивало всякое желание выбираться из постели по утрам.

Конечно, его комната была оборудована по высшему разряду. Робб не пожалел сбережений, скупая для него все, что могло хоть немного облегчить жизнь маленькому мальчику с парализованными ногами. У Брана имелся навороченный компьютер, игровая приставка с внушающим суеверный ужас выбором игр, доступ к практически любой книге в мире и целый пучок абонементов во все возможные увеселительные, образовательные и просто прикольные заведения, какими мог похвастаться их город. Бран помнил, как они с Сансой ссорились по этому поводу. Робб утверждал, что это меньшее, что они могут сделать, чтобы помочь ему, а Санса в ответ шипела, что «именно из-за этого он и не желает выходить из комнаты!» Если бы кто-то поинтересовался мнением самого Брана на этот счет, он признал бы, что сестра права. Но только отчасти. Большую часть времени он не желал выходить из комнаты потому, что его любовь к окружающему миру отмерла вместе с умением самостоятельно добираться до туалета.

Оша помогла ему выбраться из постели, одеться и устроиться в инвалидной коляске. Водные процедуры по утрам занимали у них минимум времени: почистить зубы и умыться Бран прекрасно мог и сам, а купание обычно происходило по вечерам. Поэтому уже спустя двадцать минут после того, как дом опустел, они оказались на кухне. 

В раковине высилась гора посуды, оставшейся от завтрака. Наверно, нынче была очередь Арьи мыть ее. Если не считать этого, кухня выглядела опрятно: стойка тщательно вытерта, высокий стульчик Рикона задвинут в угол, на микроволновке красуется стакан с водой, из которого торчит пучок пушистых еловых лап с маленькими шишечками на них. Выруливая к столу, Бран приветственно постучал ногтем по стеклу аквариума, и Могучий Тор зыркнул на него своим странным крапчатым глазом.

Посреди круглого кухонного стола, в кои-то веки не заваленного чем попало, стояла тарелка, укрытая полотенцем. Оша приподняла уголок, заглянула под него и присвистнула. 

— Миленько.

Под полотенцем оказался его завтрак: блинчики, несколько желтых дынных кубиков и яйцо всмятку, разрезанное надвое и присыпанное сыром. Все всяких сомнений, все это приготовила для него Санса: именно она любила посыпать яйца сыром. Из-под тарелки торчал краешек сложенного вдвое листа. Брану не требовалось даже прикасаться к нему, чтобы знать, что написано внутри. «С добрым утром, соня! Ты пропустил завтрак! Удачного дня! Увидимся после обеда!» Ла-ла-ла, бла-бла-бла. Пять подписей внизу и парочка каких-нибудь глубокомысленных каракуль. Слова менялись, но суть оставалась все той же. Каждая такая записка была очередной монеткой в копилке притворства под названием «В нашей семье все в порядке, а наши отношения с младшим братом вовсе не разваливаются на куски». У Брана эти сочащиеся лицемерием послания не вызывали ничего, кроме усталых вздохов и желания прикрыть глаза рукой.

— Какие планы на сегодня? — поинтересовалась Оша, намазывая себе тост маслом. Перед ней, как и перед Браном, уже дымилась чашка кофе. Черный для нее и разбавленный молоком растворимый для него — как и каждое утро с тех пор, как Оша стала у них работать. Санса бы чокнулась, если бы узнала.

— Грандиозные, — проворчал Бран.

— Погоняем на великах? Или, может, в футбол? — Оша захихикала, довольная своей шуткой. 

— Ха-ха, обхохочешься. 

— Надо бы погулять с собаками. Я могу и сама, но буду рада, если какой-нибудь симпатичный молодой человек в синем свитере составит мне компанию. Когда ты рядом, они лучше меня слушаются.

Бран согласно промычал, запихивая в рот блинчик. В последний раз, когда Оша пыталась сама управиться со всей сворой разом, она вернулась домой в промокших джинсах и испачканном пальто, а ее и без того вечно нечесаные волосы стояли дыбом. Отказываться идти с ней было по меньшей мере свинством.

Собак у них было три: огромный белый хаски Джона по кличке Призрак, Серый Ветер Робба, и полоумная Нимерия, дворняга Арьи. С Призраком было меньше всего проблем — он никогда не выл, не гавкал и не упрямился. Серый Ветер тоже в большинстве случаев вел себя прилично… разве что когда рядом не случалась симпатичная сука. Тогда он в мгновение ока терял все свое породистое достоинство и был готов задрать лапу на весь белый свет, лишь бы заполучить ее. Нимерия же и вовсе была стихийным бедствием. Теон утверждал, что если бы они жили в «Драконах и подземельях», то эта псина была бы не хаотичной доброй, нейтральной или злой, а просто «хаотик хаотик».

Покончив с завтраком, они оделись потеплее и с горем пополам, толкаясь и переругиваясь, выбрались на улицу. Собаки скакали вокруг, радуясь свежему воздуху и предстоящей прогулке. Оша пристегнула поводки к ошейникам Серого Ветра и Нимерии, а Брану достался Призрак. Интересно, если он попросит, позволят ли и ему завести собственного щенка? Он почти не сомневался, что да. Семья ходила вокруг него, словно по яичным скорлупкам — они ни за что не рискнут расстроить его, употребив слово «нет». Бран вдруг подумал, что если бы не Оша, он бы давно забыл, как оно, собственно, звучит.

Дорога до собачьей площадки занимала пятнадцать минут быстрым шагом. У него, сломанного и обремененного громоздкой инвалидной коляской, она занимала сорок пять, а порой и весь час. Такое путешествие само по себе могло считаться прогулкой, и долгой… Однако ни Бран, ни Оша никогда не разворачивались на полпути и не возвращались домой. Поход к собачьей площадке давал Брану иллюзию занятости. Иллюзию нужности. О том, что это иллюзия, он прекрасно знал, но пока не был готов с ней расстаться.

Сегодня на площадке было почти совсем пусто. Ничего удивительного: погода, как и каждый день с начала ноября, стояла отвратительная. Спустив собак с поводка, Бран и Оша устроились на скамейке под облетевшим буком. Холод кусал руки и лицо, и Бран знал, что сегодня надолго им не задержаться: совсем скоро они оба задубеют, и придется отправляться в обратный путь. Но пока собаки носились друг за другом и за чужим дружелюбным далматинцем, валяли друг дружку по мерзлой земле, и можно было наблюдать за ними, попивая теплый кофе из термоса.

На соседней скамейке кто-то спал. В принципе, в этом не было ничего удивительного: как и в любом городе, в Вестере наравне с состоятельными гражданами имелись и нищие, и попрошайки, и совсем-совсем бездомные, ютящиеся по ночлежкам. Но одно дело — прикорнуть на лавочке летом, когда солнце поблескивает сквозь зеленые кроны, и совсем другое — теперь, в самом конце осени. Бран поежился, представив, как, должно быть, холодно этому парню, завернутому в целый ворох тряпья. Картонка, которую он подстелил на лавочку, прежде чем улечься, вряд ли особо помогала. Не отморозит ли он себе чего-нибудь? А может, уже отморозил? Или уже совсем…

— Эй, — он кивнул Оше на бездомного. — Как думаешь, он живой? 

— Конечно. Надрался с утра пораньше, вот и дрыхнет. А может, до сих пор отходит после вчерашней попойки.

— Чего же он тогда не храпит? 

В понимании Брана все пьяницы обязательно храпели. А еще ворочались, бухтели и почесывались. Их сосед лежал совсем тихо и не двигался. Как… ну, как мертвый.

— Давай проверим, дышит ли он.

— Еще не хватало! Этот дегенерат тут же решит, что ты его новая мамочка и станет выпрашивать деньги.

— Можно дать ему пару долларов на кофе. Представь, каково это — спать на улице в такой холод.

— Хесус-Мария, Бран, ну что ты за тонто. Он тут же потратит их на пиво или что покрепче. А может, и вовсе на дозу. Говорю тебе…

— Все равно надо проверить. Если мы уйдем просто так, это будет неправильно.

Оша уже открыла рот, явно собираясь сообщить ему, что он глупый мальчик и ничего не смыслит в жизни, как вдруг одна из собак подтрусила к лавочке, на которой спал бездомный, и ничтоже сумняшеся задрала рядом с ней лапу. Пахучая желтая струя окатила свешивающиеся с лавки ноги в грязных ботинках. Бездомный дернулся, проснулся, кое-как сел… и вдруг завыл благим матом, будто вместо невоспитанной собаки рядом с ним обнаружился огнедышащий дракон.

Оша и Бран тут же сорвались с места. Бран уже хорошо освоился с коляской, поэтому отстал от нее ненамного. 

Когда он, резво работая руками, подрулил к бездомному, то увидел, что ошибался — тот вовсе не спал в огромной куче тряпья. Он просто сам был огромным. Никогда еще Брану не доводилось видеть такого здоровенного, могучего детины с такими толстыми руками и ногами, с кулаками размером с человеческую голову. Он мог бы одной оплеухой отправить Брана в нокаут, вот только по его зареванному лицу сразу становилось понятно, что агрессии в нем ни на грош. 

— Эй, эй, все в порядке, — сказал Бран и протянул руку, чтобы похлопать сидящего великана по колену. До плеча он не дотянулся бы, даже если бы стоял на своих двоих. — Собачка тебя не обидит.

Призрак, Ветер и Нимерия, привлеченные происходящим, приблизились к скамейке. При виде трех здоровенных псов глаза великана округлились, он завыл пуще прежнего и в ужасе закрыл лицо ладонями. Оша немедленно отогнала собак подальше.

— Все, они ушли, здоровяк. Кончай реветь.

Бездомный не слышал ее. Зажав лицо руками, он принялся раскачиваться взад-вперед, не переставая голосить. Среди его рева мелькали отрывистые слоги, что-то вроде «дор» или «мордор». Глаз Саурона на него обратился, что ли? 

Следуя интуиции, Бран громко хлопнул в ладоши прямо над его ухом.

— Посмотри на меня! — рявкнул он.

Великан испуганно замер и убрал руки. Лицо у него было жутко грязное, и только на щеках пролегли две светлые бороздки, свидетельствующие о том, что за последнее время плакать ему доводилось часто. Круглые водянистые глаза по-детски доверчиво смотрели на Брана.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил Бран. 

— Куаль ест ту номбре? — тут же влезла Оша.

— Ходор, — после некоторой заминки ответил здоровяк то ли ей, то ли Брану, то ли им обоим вместе.

— Отлично! Молодец, Ходор. Вот, выпей кофе. — Бран протянул ему свой термос. — Он с молоком и сахаром, и еще теплый. 

Ходор послушно принял термос из его рук и сделал глоток, не заглянув внутрь и даже не принюхавшись. Облизнулся, а потом вдруг присосался к горлышку и в два счета выхлебал остаток. Бран улыбнулся.

— Вот так. Вкусно, правда?

— Ходор, — кивнул Ходор.

— Меня зовут Бран, а это — Оша. Вон там — наши собаки, они не кусаются и не станут тебя обижать.

Ходор с опаской проследил взглядом за псами, возящимися в дальнем конце площадки. Серый Ветер и чужой далматинец носились за Нимерией. Призрак увлеченно отгрызал горлышко у пластиковой бутылки.

— Ходор, а где ты живешь? — вкрадчиво спросил Бран. Теперь, когда он присмотрелся как следует, то увидел, что одежда здоровяка вовсе не походила на одежду нищего. Да, его огромная куртка была грязной, но эта грязь была такой, как если бы он упал раз или два, что может случиться с каждым. Манжеты и воротник были чистыми и не засаленными. Кудрявые, начинающие седеть волосы были аккуратно подстрижены чьей-то заботливой рукой, а не обкромсаны как попало. И еще — от него не воняло. Конечно, после ночевки на скамейке пах он не розами, однако запах несвежего белья, перегара и кислого застарелого пота, свойственного многим бездомным, отсутствовал.

Ходор лишь развел руками. Всем своим видом он выражал, что если бы знал ответ на этот вопрос, то не сидел бы тут.

Бран посмотрел на Ошу.

— Мы должны ему помочь.

Он был уверен, что она заартачится и начнет ругаться, а потом заявит, что им давно пора домой, вцепится в ручки коляски и увезет его подальше отсюда. Если бы она так поступила, то Бран ничего не смог бы сделать — разве что резко поставить коляску на тормоз и опрокинуться, но это было скорее унизительно, чем действенно. Но Оша задумчиво смотрела на человека на скамье, и протестовать не спешила.

— Умеешь ты говорить какие-нибудь другие слова? — спросила она.

— Ходор, — сказал Ходор.

— Значит, ты дурачок?

— Ходор! — В голосе зазвучала обида.

— Ты потерялся?

— Ходор, Ходор… — из больших светлых глаз вдруг без всякого предупреждения опять закапали слезы.

— Ну-ну, — Бран снова неловко похлопал его по колену. — Не плачь, мы тебе поможем. Оша, отдай ему свой кофе.

— Может, стоит позвонить твоему братцу, — предложила она. — Тому, который коп.

— Нет. — Теон, конечно, не Санса и при виде входящего звонка от Брана в обморок падать не станет. Скорее всего, он и в самом деле окажется полезным, однако Брану совсем не нравилась мысль о том, что Ходор окажется в участке. Конечно, он пробудет там лишь недолгое время, пока не найдутся его родственники или приют, в котором он живет, но все равно… Откуда-то Бран знал, что серые стены, громкие голоса и решетки напугают этого добродушного наивного великана. А в участке вряд ли найдется кто-нибудь, у кого хватит терпения успокаивать его, если он снова начнет выть. Кроме того, разве это не шанс в кои-то веки побыть нужным, помочь кому-то? — Мы сами вернем его домой. Ходор, у тебя есть какая-нибудь вещь из дома? 

— Собираешься пустить собак по следу? — Оша, казалось, вот-вот рассмеется.

— Может, и собираюсь. — От Нимерии вряд ли был бы толк, зато Серый Ветер, до того, как попасть к Роббу, был служебной собакой и умел выполнять множество разных команд. А Призрак просто был очень умным. — Ходор. Дай мне что-нибудь, что ты взял из того места, где живешь.

Ходор принялся рыться по карманам. На свет появился запутанный йо-йо, фонарик, пара леденцов и конфетных фантиков, мелочь, мятые автобусные билеты, и…

— Бинго! — Оша подняла бляшку с болтающимся на ней брелком в виде лягушки. На бляшке был черным маркером намалеван номер. — Поисковые собаки отменяются! Я знаю это место!

— Правда?

— Кривда. Только пешком туда не доберешься, придется спускаться в подземку.

— Намордники у меня с собой. — Бран кивнул на сумку, которая висела на спинке коляски.

— Экселенте. Давай, поднимайся, здоровяк. Мы идем к тебе в гости.

***

Их новый знакомый следовал за ними послушно, как человек, привыкший, что все решают за него, и это лишь укрепляло уверенность Брана в том, что где-то его ждут люди, которым он дорог. Ходор останавливался и жался к стене лишь тогда, когда одна из собак вдруг оказывалась слишком близко к нему, или — предел ужаса! — пыталась его понюхать. Однако мало-помалу опаска сходила на нет, и к тому времени, как они оказались в подземке, он даже согласился погладить Призрака по носу. Тот вежливо лизнул ему руку, и Ходор застыл с крайне сложным выражением лица. Такое часто случалось у Рикона, когда тот не мог решить, реветь ему или смеяться.

Ехать пришлось недалеко, всего лишь две станции. Они вышли на «Перешейке», и Ходор сразу оживился. Эти места явно были ему знакомы — он взволнованно вертел головой по сторонам и «ходорил» как заведенный. А уж когда пару поворотов спустя они оказались на Сероводной, и вовсе бросился бежать.

Дом, к которому он затрусил, грузно переваливаясь с боку на бок, был приземистым, зато широким и длинным. Серые стены, увитые мхом и плющом, венчала выкрашенная в зеленый цвет крыша. По сравнению с соседними трех- и четырехэтажными домами из необработанного бетона, это сооружение казалось огромной плавучей кочкой на безликом сером болоте. Над дверью отсутствовала какая-либо вывеска, однако вряд ли кто-нибудь принял бы это место за частный дом.

Во дворе перед домом какие-то люди возились со старым пикапом, явно заставшим если не Джимми Картера, то Рейгана уж точно. При виде трусящего им навстречу здоровяка они побросали инструменты на землю и загалдели, приветствуя его. Входная дверь распахнулась, и по ступенькам крыльца навстречу Ходору сбежали еще двое: парень и девушка в джинсовых рабочих комбинезонах. Даже с другой стороны улицы Брану было видно, что они брат и сестра — уж очень похожими были их худые гибкие фигуры, осанка и вьющиеся темные волосы. Они повисли на Ходоре с обеих сторон, визжа и наперебой забрасывая его вопросами. Тот взволнованно ходорил в ответ.

— Хоть для «Добрых новостей» снимай, — пробурчала Оша. Она явно пыталась выглядеть скучающе, но Бран видел, что она изо всех сил прячет улыбку. — Смотри, сразу нас забыл. Ни тебе грасиас, ни тебе адьос. 

Словно услышав ее слова, здоровяк вдруг обернулся и потрусил обратно. Его кудрявые приятели двинулись за ним. Перебежав дорогу, они обступили Брана и Ошу.

— Вы нашли Ходора! Привели его домой! — зачастил парень. Теперь, вблизи, Бран увидел, что он совсем молод: вряд ли старше Джона. Черты его лица неуловимо кого-то ему напоминали, но он никак не мог вспомнить, кого именно.

Его сестра была постарше, и у нее были такие же, как у брата, глаза цвета мха и широкий лягушачий рот. Недолго думая, она крепко обняла Брана за шею, пока ее брат тряс Оше руку так неистово, как будто хотел вывихнуть сустав.

— Спасибо! Спасибо вам! Мы искали день и ночь, а в полиции отказались принимать наше заявление, потому что должно пройти двое суток. Такой вздор! Немедленно проходите в дом, на улице так холодно! Вы должны все-все нам рассказать!

И, не дожидаясь возражений, брат с сестрой потянули Брана, Ошу и всю их четвероногую ораву к дому, который впоследствии полностью изменил жизнь Брана.


	5. Теон

Смена затянулась почти до полудня. 

Теон придерживался мнения, что когда человек отвечает «да» на любую просьбу помочь, подменить или поработать сверхурочно, в самом скором времени окружающие сядут ему на шею, а его периодические робкие «нет» будут восприниматься, как предательство Иуды Искариота. С другой стороны, если ты всегда отвечаешь «нет», то каждое «да» от тебя — словно манна небесная. В участке он создал себе репутацию парня у которого есть, чем заняться. Это было гораздо лучше, чем прослыть полудурком, который вне рабочего времени только и делает, что валяется на диване, чешет себе яйца и ждет, когда же кто-нибудь спихнет на него неудобную смену. Сказочки про «если ты поможешь мне, то когда-нибудь я помогу тебе» в реальной жизни не канали. Робб за такой подход обзывал его эгоистом, зато Рамси полностью поддерживал. Сам Рамси тоже никогда не позволял навесить на себя сверхурочную работу. Впрочем, в участке давно перевелись люди, у которых хватило бы смелости ему ее предложить.

Однако иногда прогнуться все же требовалось, и сегодня был как раз один из таких случаев. Часть патрульных машин укатила в маленький городок по соседству, где рухнула подземная стоянка. По счастливому стечению обстоятельств — почти совсем пустая, однако любителей поглазеть на огромную вмятину в асфальте собралось хоть в пучки увязывай. Его смена из семичасовой превратилась в девятичасовую, а потом и в двенадцатичасовую. Первую ее половину Теон провел, шныряя по городу на пару с Трисом Ботли, вторую — помогая Вексу копаться в бумажках и отвечая на телефонные звонки. К концу дня Теон уже с трудом соображал, кто к нему обращается и чего от него хотят. Тристифер даже сжалился и подбросил его до дома, чего за ним отродясь не водилось — Ботли был как раз из тех бедолаг, которых он никогда не соглашался подменить.

Ладно, не важно. Зато завтра у него законный выходной. И ни одна сволочь в форме или отзывающаяся на фамилию Старк, не сможет заставить его оторвать задницу от дивана. 

— Гребаный ад, — пожаловался Теон Серому Ветру, который подошел поздороваться, как только Грейджой вошел в квартиру. Призрак следовал за ним по пятам. — Сейчас лягу и умру.

Призрак гавкнул. Теон едва не упал там, где стоял. Дождаться от этого белого чудища какого-нибудь звука было все равно, что дождаться послушания от Арьи или позитива от вечернего выпуска новостей. Иногда он довольно ворчал, когда Джон чесал его садовыми граблями, но эти случаи были так редки, что впору было их отмечать в календаре.

— Что это с тобой? — спросил Теон.

В ответ Призрак гавкнул два раза. А Серый Ветер вдруг сел на пол и завыл.

В том, что что-то неладно, не осталось ни малейших сомнений.

Повесив куртку мимо вешалки, Теон рванул на второй этаж, перепрыгивая через три ступеньки. Добравшись до верха, он не вписался в поворот, сбил ковер на полу в гармошку и едва не своротил вмонтированный в стену подъемник.

— Бран! — заорал он, распахивая дверь в комнату мальчишки. Воображение уже нарисовало ему пару красочных картин: Бран пытался дотянуться до пульта, грохнулся с кровати и сломал себе шею; Бран сидел на подоконнике, свесив безжизненные ноги вниз, и готовился покинуть этот бренный мир; Бран застрелил свою сиделку из степлера и наелся снотворного…

Брана в комнате не оказалось, равно как и сиделки. Медицинская кровать была аккуратно застелена, телевизор молчал, коляска отсутствовала. Куда, дьявол побери, они делись? Выцарапав телефон из кармана, Теон принялся быстро пролистывать контакты. Впрочем, он мог бы и не спешить: как по номеру Оши, так и по номеру Брана его встречало автоматическое сообщение о том, что абонент находится вне зоны доступа. 

Теон некоторое время бродил по дому, тыкаясь то в одну дверь, скрывающую за собой пустую комнату, то в другую. Кроме него, двух собак и Могучего Тора дома никого не было, и это было очень странное ощущение. Конечно, теоретически Теон знал, что иногда такое случается, но на практике никогда не лицезрел и оттого чувствовал себя крайне неуютно.

«Успокойся, дебил», — велел он себе сразу после того, как осознал, что стоит в ванной на первом этаже и бездумно открывает и закрывает настенные шкафчики, как будто Бран мог спрятаться в одном из них. — Они отправились на прогулку и скоро вернутся. Вот тебе и все детективное расследование». 

За окном громыхнуло, будто подтверждая, что для прогулок сейчас самое оно.

Усевшись за круглый стол в кухне, Теон попробовал включить рациональное мышление. Система выдала сбой: он был не в состоянии придумать, куда Бран мог податься в такой час, не предупредив заранее. Если бы речь шла об июне, Теон мог бы предположить, что у лохматой испанки получилось уговорить его подышать свежим воздухом. Однако в последний месяц вытащить Брана под чистое небо стало почти невозможно. Кроме того, если такое случилось, почему они не взяли собак? И где, ради всего святого, умудрились надыбать место, где не ловит мобильный? 

Нет. Что-то произошло, он чуял это. Что именно, Теон не знал, но преддверие опасности скребло в солнечном сплетении, и игнорировать это не было никакой возможности. Вскочив из-за стола, он схватил с крючка у двери ключи от фордика и вылетел обратно на лестничную площадку. От усталости осталось лишь далекое воспоминание.

По пути вниз он на ощупь набрал номер Робба, но тот лишь прошептал в трубку «На совещании, перезвоню позже» и отключился, не дав ему и слова вставить. Теон подумал было позвонить Сансе, но та наверняка была на занятиях. Да и какого черта он бы им сказал? Разве не он сам в этой семье являлся представителем закона, человеком, к которому обращаются, когда кто-то пропал? Он найдет Брана самостоятельно, до того, как остальные Старки вернутся домой. Их взволнованное квохтанье только помешало бы ему исполнять свою работу.

Забравшись в машину, Теон вдруг осознал, что понятия не имеет, что собирается делать. Конечно, он мог бы отправиться в участок, накатать заявление и дать ему ход, не выжидая положенных сорока восьми часов, и тогда каждый коп в их маленьком городишке узнал бы, что пропал мальчик одиннадцати лет, передвигающийся в инвалидной коляске. Однако такая мера казалась избыточной. Пока. Что делают родственники пропавшего до того, как истечет положенный для запроса срок? 

«Обзванивают больницы, — услужливо подсказал голос, до неуютного похожий на голос Рамси. — И морги». 

— Пошел нахуй, — вслух посоветовал голосу Теон и завел двигатель.

Первым делом он объехал все парки и собачьи площадки в городе, вне зависимости то того, насколько близко они располагались к Винтерфелл-авеню. Скорее всего, Арья просто снова втихаря взяла Нимерию в школу (раз или два ей уже удавалось обдурить учителей, уверяя, что она воспитывает собаку-поводыря и правила предписывают не расставаться с ней ни на минуту), но ведь может и нет, правда? Поболтав с парочкой примелькавшихся собаководов, он удостоверился, что ни Брана, ни Оши сегодня никто не видел. В оздоровительном центре, где Бран несколько месяцев назад проходил не принесшую никаких результатов физиотерапию, о нем тоже не слышали. Теон даже заглянул в парочку магазинов, которые могли представлять для Брана интерес, и пошевелил плешивого старикашку Фрея, у которого в любую погоду не было занятия насущнее, чем сидеть на центральной площади и глазеть на прохожих, однако никто не оказался в состоянии ему помочь.

Головная боль, вызванная недосыпом и помноженная на все растущее беспокойство, давила на виски. Рука то и дело автоматически взлетала к плечу или приборной доске в поиске рации: жест, выдававший высшую степень волнения. Воображение транслировало дикие картины, одна другой ужасней. Теон кружил по городу полтора часа, прежде чем плюнул на все и свернул на Сероводную, которая вела обратно к центру, где располагался участок.

И, едва миновав два квартала, ударил по тормозам, рывком отстегнул ремень и выскочил наружу, бросив фордик прямо посреди проезжей части.

Бран Старк как ни в чем не бывало раздавал тарелки с горячим обедом бездомным, наркоманам и недоумкам, столпившимся на заднем дворе ночлежки мелких Ридов.

***  
Теон понятия не имел, как не убил его на месте. 

— Какого хрена?! — взревел он, вцепившись в подлокотники коляски и приблизив свое лицо к лицу Брана так, что тот в ужасе вжался в спинку. 

— Что ты тут делаешь? — пролепетал мальчик.

— Что я… — Теон задохнулся от возмущения. Пару секунд он просто открывал и закрывал рот, не в силах вымолвить ни слова. — Пустая квартира! Телефон молчит! Ни записки, ни хрена! Я чуть в розыск на тебя не подал, мелкий засранец!

— Эй-эй, красавчик, полегче, — начала было Оша, но Теон обернулся и вперил в нее такой многообещающий взгляд, что она тут же поправилась, — пердонаме, но абла инглес. 

— Ты не должен был меня искать, — сказал Бран. Выражение его лица стремительно менялось с растерянного на решительное. — Я бы вернулся домой к ужину. Я, знаешь ли, имею право выходить из дома, не давая об этом объявление в газету. 

— Ты имеешь право немедленно объяснить мне, какого хрена забыл в этом клоповнике, прежде чем мое терпение лопнет и я поимею право задушить тебя к чертовой матери!

— Теон, я все тебе объясню, честное слово, только дай нам спокойно закончить с обедом. Постой пока в сторонке, хорошо? Совсем скоро я освобожусь, и тогда мы поговорим.

Теон собрался было сказать, что в гробу он видел и обед, и постоять в сторонке, но сбоку вдруг выросло чье-то здоровенное пузо. К пузу прилагались не менее внушительные ручищи и торс, увенчанный кудрявой головой.

— Ходор, — вкрадчиво произнес великан, глядя на Теона сверху вниз, словно на занятную букашку. Что именно означало это слово, Грейджой не знал, но посыл уловил. Он сделал шаг назад, и Мира Рид, материализовавшись из воздуха, подхватила его под руку.

— Ну и гости! — принялась ворковать она, словно они только что встретились посреди торгового центра или в очереди за билетами на «Любовь и страсти Утеса Кастерли». — Теон Грейджой собственной персоной! Рады вас видеть, офицер. Как дела у доблестных стражей закона? 

Все еще кипя от негодования, Теон позволил ей и ее полоумному братцу увести себя под крышу. Собравшиеся во дворе люди провожали его любопытными взглядами. 

Мало кто помнил, что «Новый Дар», несмотря на свое многолетнее существование, и в самом деле был новым. Когда-то, сотню лет назад, существовал и старый «Дар». Он принадлежал пра-пра-, а может, и пра-пра-прадеду нынешних Старков, и являл собой далеко не компанию, а просто кучку ферм, которые вместо того, чтобы снабжать всем необходимым своих лордов, поставляли еду, лошадей и обмундирование армии. Взамен они получали защиту и покровительство, а иногда и конфискованные у менее удачливых соседей земли. Почему тот «Дар» перестал существовать, Теон не знал, зато ему было известно, что потомки методов своих предшественников не одобряли. Нед Старк не признавал оппортунизма и считал его сродни паразитству. А у конченных пацифистов вроде Робба или мистера Хоулена Рида при мысли о том, чтобы одевать и обувать армию, и вовсе начиналась нервная почесуха.

Нынешний «Дар» мало чем напоминал прежний. Связи с правительством у этой компании были минимальные. По большому счету «Новый Дар» был коллективным детищем нескольких преуспевающих семей штата, и деятельность его была не коммерческой, а благотворительной. На деньги спонсоров и щедрых жертвователей (ручеек правительственных вложений на фоне которых выглядел крайне скудно) основатели строили и содержали приюты и ночлежки для людей, волей судьбы оказавшимися на улице. Также «Новому Дару» принадлежал реабилитационный центр, где помимо прочего ежедневно проходили встречи АА, круги поддержки для жертв домашнего насилия и занятия арт-терапией. Ни в одно из этих мест не нужно было звонить заранее или записываться — любой желающий мог просто прийти и принять участие, а мог и не принять. Кажется, где-то за городом также существовал дом для подростков, которых родители вышвырнули на улицу из-за их нетрадиционной ориентации или сексуальных отклонений, а также убежище для женщин, преследуемых мужьями-тиранами. Однако местонахождение этих учреждений было до того строго засекречено, что Теон не был уверен, существуют ли они на самом деле. В конце восьмидесятых и начале девяностых «Новый Дар» даже принял участие в организации нескольких спасательных экспедиций в дебри центральной Африки. Однако после того как большинство добровольцев (включая и младшую сестру Неда, которую Теон смутно помнил) погибло от местного вируса, инициативу было решено прикрыть. 

Так как «Новый Дар» был основан на благотворительных началах, очень малый процент людей, занятых в нем, получал за свою работу деньги. Правящая верхушка, загребающая бабло там, где другие трудятся бесплатно… Так думал бы Теон, если б собственными глазами не видел зарплату, которую определил себе Робб, и грузовичок с проржавелым кузовом, на котором ездил Гловер. Шлюхи под их окнами зарабатывали больше. 

Где-то на задворках его памяти хранилась информация о том, что Мира и Жойен, взрослые дети мистера Рида, принимают активное участие в деле своего отца и даже практически самостоятельно держат ночлежку. Однако ни как она выглядит, ни где расположена Теон до этого момента не имел понятия. Это, конечно, говорило в ее пользу: тот же «Трезубец», задрипанный паб в нижнем городе, хоть размерами и ненамного превосходил спичечный коробок, а все равно был известен даже самому зеленому патрульному, потому что редкой ночью там не случалось драки. Вызовов в «Сероводье» он не припоминал, как ни старался. И теперь, оказавшись тут, кажется понимал, почему.

Широкая открытая веранда была сплошь заполонена людьми. Мужчины и женщины, молодые и старые, одетые прилично и не очень, мелкими шажками продвигались друг за другом к столу, где Бран и еще три добровольца, включая слабоумного здоровяка, выдавали каждому его порцию. Над головами раздатчиков красовалась самодельная вывеска: «Никто не уйдет голодным!» Видно, бродяжки в очереди верили ей, потому что никто не бузил, не толкал соседа, стараясь протиснуться вперед. Они просто ждали, потому что пришли сюда не для того, чтобы почесать кулаки, а для того, чтобы поесть. Эти люди выглядели очень, очень усталыми.

Теон знал, что в месте, подобном этому, никто не спросит тебя, кто ты такой и что с тобой приключилось. Ты можешь прийти сюда за бесплатным обедом один раз, а можешь приходить два раза в день на протяжении нескольких лет, и никто не станет пенять тебе этим, не усовестит и не примется допытываться, не пора ли тебе перестать болтаться, словно кусок собачьего дерьма в луже, и найти работу. Наверное, если б он встал в эту очередь, они б и его накормили, и бровью бы не повели. Иногда ему становилось любопытно, что, собственно, мешает любому человеку с вполне стабильным достатком шляться сюда, словно в бесплатный ресторан. Однако чем дольше он смотрел на людей, принимающих из рук Брана и остальных тарелки, тем отчетливее понимал: нет. Заставить себя встать в эту очередь можно, лишь опустившись на самое дно.

Бран был ответственным за суп. Сначала, увидев это, Теон едва снова не разорался: додумались! Посадить мальчика-калеку перед огромным чаном с горячей похлебкой и заставить махать поварешкой! А если он обольется кипятком, если не справится? Но чем дольше он смотрел, тем отчетливее понимал, что Бран справляется прекрасно. Одну за другой он брал из высокой стопки простые белые миски, уверенным движением наполнял каждую и передавал в протянутые руки. Он не улыбался, по крайней мере не той фальшивой и лицемерной улыбкой, которую сплошь и рядом выдают продавцы в супермаркете или идиоты по телевизору, но его лицо было спокойным и доброжелательным. Получив у него свою тарелку супа, люди бормотали что-то и двигались дальше, к здоровяку, который одаривал их куском хлеба либо сухариками — на выбор. Справа от Брана курил мужчина, чью роль во всем этом светопреставлении Теон сначала не понял. Потом он увидел, как к Старку приблизился оборванный выпивоха, чьи руки дрожали так, что он не смог бы удержать в них и пустую тарелку, не говоря уж о полной. Человек отбросил сигарету, поманил пьяницу пальцем и, отведя в сторону, плеснул ему чего-то коричневого в пластиковый стаканчик.

Мало-помалу очередь начала редеть. Те бродяги, что получили еду первыми, уже заканчивали есть, вставали из-за расставленных по двору и веранде столов и относили посуду на кухню, чтобы самостоятельно вымыть в одной из двух широких раковин и пристроить в сушилку. Некоторые уходили сразу, другие задерживались, чтобы перекинуться парой слов с обитателями «Сероводья», другие брели вглубь ночлежки — видимо, были в этом месте постоянным жителями. Удостоверившись, что никто больше не хочет есть, Бран закрыл свою бадью крышкой, и здоровяк утащил ее на кухню. Бран тем временем аккуратно завернул остатки хлеба в газету, чтобы тот не зачерствел, смел со стола крошки и собрал оставшиеся ложки и тарелки. Теон наблюдал за ним пристальней, чем когда-либо, но не заметил ни намека на ту бессильную ярость, которая порой настигала мальчика дома, когда он не мог дотянуться до забытой на тумбочке книги или ронял вилку, а кому-то из них приходилось поднимать ее, потому что сам он был на такие подвиги не способен. Они ходили вокруг него на цыпочках и тщательно выбирали слова, чтобы случайно не спровоцировать один из его взрывов. Тут же никто и не думал с ним церемониться. Никто не спешил уступать ему дорогу или придерживать дверь. Напротив: в какой-то момент путь Брану преградили оба Рида и еще какой-то парень, и вместо того, чтобы попросить их посторониться, он с хитрой улыбкой въехал Жойену в бок. Тот поперхнулся своим напитком, Мира и незнакомый чувак заржали, как и некоторые из ошивающихся поблизости бродяжек. Жойен передал свой стакан сестре и в качестве мести уселся Брану на колени. Тот немного повозил его по веранде и, в конце концов использовав тормоз, сбросил на пол под одобрительные возгласы окружающих. 

Пока он наблюдал за тем, как Бран кормит бездомных, Теон хотел задать ему тысячу вопросов. Но к тому времени, как мальчишка съехал с крыльца и приблизился к перевернутому ящику, на котором он сидел, Грейджой, кажется, получил ответы на каждый из них. 

Некоторое время они молча смотрели друг на друга. Бран — настороженно, явно в ожидании головомойки. Теон — изучающе. 

«Значит, вот, что тебе было нужно, мелкий засранец. Сбежать куда-нибудь, где никто не помнит тебя быстроногим пацаном, лазающим по скалам, как гребаная ящерица, где никто не смотрит на тебя с жалостью. Всего лишь почувствовать себя нужным. И совершенно обычным».

— Будешь мне завтра за завтраком прислуживать, — сказал наконец Теон. 

— Черта с два, — ответил Бран и отзеркалил его ухмылку.

Теон открыл было рот, чтобы велеть ему забираться в машину, но передумал. Формулировка была неправильной.

— Я сейчас домой, — сказал он вместо этого. — А ты? Подбросить тебя?

Потому что, черт возьми, этот мальчишка не просто хотел, чтобы его семья считала его сильным и независимым, способным со всем справляться самостоятельно. Он и в самом деле был таким.

Бран улыбнулся ему впервые за долгие, долгие месяцы. 

— Ага.

***

Когда они вернулись домой, вокруг почти стемнело. Старки, наверное, уже давно дома. Робб, поди, места себе не находит: погруженный в свои мысли, Теон забыл звякнуть ему и предупредить, что Бран с ним. Однако, вырулив на Винтерфелл-авеню, он и думать об этом забыл: перед домом стояла карета скорой помощи.

— Какого хрена еще случилось? — пробормотал он и вывернул руль, чтобы фордик встал впритык к подъездной дорожке. Коляска Брана была самой дорогой и усовершенствованной, но даже для нее не существовало разницы между возвышением тротуара и Эверестом.

— Наверное, это не у нас, — ответил Бран.

Оставив Ошу возиться с коляской, Теон взлетел по лестнице, едва не врезавшись в спускающихся ему навстречу парамедиков. Дверь их квартиры была приоткрыта, и Теон успел увидеть растерянное лицо Арьи и спину Джона, который, склонившись перед всхлипывающей Сансой, настойчиво пихал ей в руку стакан воды… А потом что-то вдруг ударило его в грудь — так сильно, что он отлетел назад, ударился о стену и свалил вешалку.

Робб вытащил его из лавины курток и встряхнул так, что голова мотнулась из стороны в сторону и клацнули зубы.

— Я тебя, блядь, убью, — прошипел Старк страшным голосом.

Судя по выражению его лица, привести угрозу в действие он собирался немедленно, и останавливали его разве что свидетели, но никак не отсутствие энтузиазма. 

— Какого! Хрена! — завопил Теон в черт знает какой раз за день. Он попытался было высвободиться, но Старк держал крепко. — Что происходит?! Ты чего козлишь?! 

Робб явно с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не сломать ему нос. Он выглядел как человек, уверенность которого в мудачизме собеседника не поколеблют никакие доводы.

— Ты бросил свое дерьмо на диване, — с трудом проговорил он наконец, почти не разжимая зубов. — Прямо посреди гостиной, твою мать, придурок.

— Да что…

Сноу наконец сумел всучить Сансе стакан воды и поднялся с корточек. 

— Рикон нашел твои сигареты под стулом и съел почти полпачки. Робб включил ему мультики и пошел помыть руки, а когда вернулся, тот сидел посреди гостиной с раздербаненной пачкой и играл твоим глоком.

Теон похолодел. Горло сжалось в соломинку, и ему с трудом удалось протолкнуть в него хоть немного воздуха. 

— Мое табельное всегда разряжено, — проговорил он с усилием.

Робб опять пихнул его в стену.

— Ты в этом уверен, мудак?

— Д-да.

— Поставил бы на это свою жизнь? — и, не дожидаясь ответа, снова зашипел ему в лицо, — а жизнь Рикона? Или одного из нас? Ты безалаберный урод, всегда им был, но я думал, что в тебе есть хоть капля здравого смысла и ответственности. Хоть капля мозгов, Теон, твою мать.

Внезапно растерянность и противный холодок страха внутри сменились злостью. Робб встретил его обвинениями, и, возможно, он заслуживал их, но, черт возьми, он не просто так бросил перевязь с оружием и прочим барахлом посреди комнаты. Он забыл их, потому что спешил броситься на поиски Брана!

Озвучив эти доводы, Теон заработал еще один разъяренный взгляд. 

— Я знал, где Бран! Он ходит помогать в «Сероводье» уже неделю, и Оша присматривает за ним. Никто не просил тебя…

— А мне почему не сказал? — Ярость все разгоралась в Теоне, как будто до этого момента тлела углями под толстым слоем пепла, а тут кто-то расковырял ее кочергой и принялся дуть что есть мочи. — Потому что я не часть твоей семьи, а придаток, ага? Нарост? Конечно, я ведь не великий Старк! Я тебе не ровня!

— Ты ведешь себя как пятилетка, и я не могу на тебя положиться! — рявкнул Робб. Чувствовалось, что эти слова давно ждали своего часа. — За тобой все надо переделывать! Ты в магазин не в состоянии сходить, если тебя не снабдить подробным списком с картинками!

— Пошел ты… 

— Это правда! Ты знаешь, что когда ты помогаешь Арье с уроками, Джон проверяет за тобой? Что я скорее попрошу свою собаку забрать малявок из школы, чем тебя? До сегодняшнего дня я думал, что ты просто придурковатый. Но сегодня ты побил все рекорды. Он держал твой пистолет в руках, Теон. Держал эту штуку в своих маленьких ручках. Медикам пришлось промывать его желудок, и мы еще легко отделались. Я… блядь, я смотреть на тебя не могу.

Без всякого предупреждения Теон вдруг почувствовал, как подкатило к горлу, а в глазах зачесалось.

— Иди нахуй, Старк, — проговорил он.

— Нет, это ты иди нахуй, Грейджой. — Робб подобрал со стола перевязь с оружием и швырнул в него. — От тебя в моей семье одни неприятности.

Теон машинально поймал ее. Он вдруг отчетливо осознал, что все еще стоит в прихожей, а все смотрят на него из гостиной. 

— Извини, что доставлял твоей семье неудобства все эти годы, — прошипел он, стараясь вложить в свой голос столько яда, сколько сумел сгенерировать. 

Накинув портупею на плечи, он развернулся было, чтобы вылететь из квартиры, но потом притормозил. Прошел на кухню и взял единственную вещь, которая могла считаться полностью его. Проходя мимо Робба, он с силой задел его плечом.

— Ебись конем, — пожелал Теон ему на прощанье и, обогнув Брана и Ошу, которые как раз выходили из лифта, ссыпался вниз по лестнице.

***

Как он добрался до дома Рамси, Теон помнил плохо. Кажется, он ехал в такси; кажется, Могучий Тор выражал свое неудовольствие незапланированным путешествием, вытягивая щупальца сквозь решетчатую крышку аквариума. Слова Робба звенели в ушах, доводя его до белого каления, заставляя мир вокруг сбоить от клокочущей внутри злости и обиды. «Моя семья», твою мать. «Нельзя положиться», сука. Сучий рыжий ублюдок! Теон думал, что они… что они вместе. Что они — единое, твердокаменное целое, лучшие друзья. Что они — семья, а то, что его фамилия отличается от фамилии Робба, давно воспринимается тем лишь как досадное недоразумение. Выгнал бы он Сноу, если бы тот налажал по-крупному? А Сансу?

Чтобы заглушить бардак в голове, Теон, крепко зажмурившись, минуты три подряд не отрывал палец от кнопки звонка.

Наконец простая черная дверь с розовой римской десяткой открылась. Рамси стоял в проеме. Совершенно невозмутимый. Он держал в руке зеленое яблоко и смотрел так спокойно, будто на его пороге что ни день появлялись приятели с работы на грани нервного срыва. 

— Привет, — сказал Теон.

— Привет, — сказал Рамси и хрустко откусил от яблока.

Помолчали.

— Ты говорил, можно как-нибудь зайти к тебе, пива там попить, — сказал Теон. — Я… вот. Я пришел.

— Я так и понял, — кивнул Рамси.

Посторонившись, он пропустил Теона внутрь и закрыл дверь. Забрал у него из рук аквариум с Могучим Тором, поставил на тумбочку. Пустые руки сразу стало некуда деть, и Теон вцепился ими Рамси в свитер.

— Истерить будешь? — спросил Болтон, прижимая его к стене и втискивая колено между ног. Теон замер на какое-то время, как будто ему и в самом деле требовалось тщательно обдумать этот вопрос.

— Буду, — признался он наконец. — Но потом. 

Рамси хмыкнул и занялся его ремнем.

Там они это и сделали. В прихожей Рамси Болтона.


	6. Джон

Кто-то задел Джона плечом.

— Присмотри за вон тем чуваком, — тихо сказал Пип, склонив к нему голову. — У него рюкзак открытый. 

Джон положил стопку дисков, которые за последние полчаса от нечего делать рассортировал сначала по названию, потом по году выпуска, и вот теперь собирался рассортировать по цвету, и поднял взгляд. Чуваки с открытыми рюкзаками были бичом «Стены». На входе до сих пор не было «пищалки», и для вороватых школьников не было ничего проще, чем забрести за высокий стенд и сунуть диск в рюкзак, в карман или за пояс, а потом смыться. Иногда подобные умники даже возвращались несколько дней спустя, чтобы «обменять диск, который мне подарили на день рождения, на что-нибудь другое, сэр». Сэма эта ситуация приводила в смятение. Однажды ему случилось застать акт воровства в самом разгаре: прыщавый мальчишка быстро-быстро запихивал в сумку «Анплагд» Нирваны, когда Тарли вырулил из-за поворота. Вместо того, чтобы вломить мальцу затрещину и с позором выставить вон, Сэм страшно смутился и принялся бормотать, что если у того не хватает денег, то они могут сделать ему скидку, следует лишь попросить. Хорошо, что Гренн и Пип разбирались с воришками далеко не так толерантно. Сам же Джон предпочитал относиться к ситуации философски и с большой долей дзена.

Впрочем, когда он поднял взгляд и сообразил, о ком именно говорит Пип, весь дзен мгновенно выветрился.

— Нет, — сказал он и сухо сглотнул. — Все в порядке. Я знаю его.

И, как попало запихав диски на полку, пошел к поп-отделу, изо всех сил стараясь выглядеть спокойным, а не так, будто в его грудной клетке набирает силу «Картина» местного значения.

Атлас смотрелся в их тихом уютном магазинчике, как Бейонсе в супермаркете. Джон, конечно, отдавал себе отчет в том, что все люди, вне зависимости от их внешности или профессии ходят по магазинам, но все равно чувствовал себя так, будто стал свидетелем двойной радуги или метеоритного дождя. Атлас был одет в свитер, который будто кошки драли, куртку и такие узкие джинсы, что Джон всерьез засомневался, а получится ли у него сесть. Черные волосы обрамляли лицо, и из-за этого его кожа казалась еще белее, а подведенные черным глаза — глубже и выразительнее. Пальцы с облупленным зеленым лаком перебирали корешки дисков Барбры Стрейзанд. 

— Привет, — сказал Джон.

Атлас оставил Барбру в покое, быстро стащил с шеи шарф и протянул ему. 

— Нет, нет, зачем, я же тебе подарил, — забормотал Джон, но Атлас не стал его слушать — просто впихнул шарф ему в руки. 

Джон взял его, некоторое время помял в пальцах, не зная, что сказать, а потом вдруг прижал к лицу и понюхал. Он сделал это машинально, без всякой задней мысли. Чужой горячий запах наполнил ноздри, сердце заколотилось в каком-то странном, незнакомом ритме, и только тогда он осознал, насколько откровенным мог показаться этот жест со стороны. 

Атлас, кажется, тоже это осознал. Он жутко покраснел и явно проклинал себя за то, что пришел сюда. 

— Я могу постирать, — сказал он.

— Нет, не надо. — Джон обернул шарф вокруг шеи, уже зная, что отныне будет носить его каждый день. — Все в порядке. И так хорошо.

Оба замолчали. В соседнем проходе два панка копались в уцененных дисках, периодически пихая друг друга локтями, чтобы показать «годноту, добытую из кучи фигни». Два джентльмена и девушка с длинными изумрудно-зелеными волосами смотрели пластинки. Пип с умным видом втирал парочке смешливых школьниц, явно забредших сюда от нечего делать, что-то про рифы и тональность. Атлас покачивался с пятки на носок и нервно дергал себя за замок на куртке. 

Джон давно его не видел. В последнее время шум под их окнами мало-помалу пошел на убыль. Робб говорил, что это естественно: все облавы когда-нибудь заканчиваются и жизнь постепенно возвращается на круги своя, а перешуганные шерифом Баратеоном шлюхи — на свои привычные места. Джон полагал, что брат прав, но после того, как исчез Теон, узнать наверняка было неоткуда. Однако какой бы ни была причина, факт оставался фактом. Атлас, как и остальные, постепенно растворялся туда, откуда взялся. Изредка Джон еще слышал его голос у себя под окном, но такие ночи становились все реже. Он больше не орал, как сумасшедший, а раз или два даже прикрикнул на своих приятелей, когда те слишком уж расшумелись. Спрятавшись за плотной занавеской, Джон наблюдал, как он обменивается шутками со своими друзьями, курит, пьет пиво… садится в машины, водители которых поманили его пальцем и показали одну или две мятые банкноты. Каждый раз, когда он влезал на переднее сидение и какой-нибудь придурок увозил его прочь с Винтерфелл-авеню, Джон немножко умирал внутри. Все это было неправильно, очень неправильно, но как сделать правильно, Джон не знал. 

И вот теперь Атлас стоял перед ним. Пришел к нему в «Стену», сам, по собственной воле. Откуда он вообще узнал, где Джон работает? Должно быть, приложил усилия, чтобы разузнать. От этой мысли мозг мгновенно закоротило.

Надо было что-то говорить.

— Моя смена заканчивается через пятнадцать минут, — соврал наконец Джон. На самом деле Гренн, который подменял его вечером, давно пришел, так что его смена кончалась тогда, когда самому Джону заблагорассудится. Но пятнадцать минут были необходимым минимумом, чтобы пойти в подсобку, побиться головой об стену, собраться с мыслями и немного успокоиться. — Ммм…

Он хотел спросить, не хочет ли Атлас сходить куда-нибудь после того, как он освободится, но выговорить такое было куда страшнее, чем последний уровень в «Белых Ходоках», а после него Джон неделю спал с включенным светом. Он открыл было рот, потом опять закрыл, издал несколько крайне неловких звуков. Атлас смотрел на него со смесью сострадания и любопытства.

— Я подожду, — сжалился он наконец. 

На этот раз покраснели они синхронно. 

Совсем недавно «Стена» разжилась хорошей стереосистемой, благодаря которой посетители не только могли наслаждаться музыкой во время своего пребывания в магазине, но и слушать пластинки или диски в наушниках перед тем, как купить их. Большинство покупателей достаточно хорошо разбирались в исполнителях, чтобы понять, нужен ли им тот или иной диск, лишь взглянув на обложку, однако система все равно была вещью нелишней. Пока Джон запихивал в сумку свое разбросанное где попало барахло, отсылал заказы компаниям звукозаписи и разыскивал невесть куда запропастившуюся куртку, Атлас слушал Лану Дель Рей, придерживая огромные наушники кончиками пальцев. Его взгляд блуждал по залу, по большим окнам и постерам, украшающим стены, а на губах играла мягкая улыбка. Не пялиться на него было непростой задачей.

Когда они, наконец, оказались снаружи, холодный ветер и снежная пыль тут же бросились в лицо. Снежинки роились в свете рано зажегшихся уличных фонарей, словно белые мошки.

— Куда пойдем? — спросил Джон.

— Может, в «Трезубец»? То есть, если тебе, конечно, нравятся такие места. Если нет, то…

— Конечно, нравятся, — решительно сказал Джон, который никогда не был в «Трезубце», зато слышал об этом месте множество легенд. Сам-то он хотел предложить попить кофе в ближайшем кофешопе, и теперь радовался, что не успел озвучить свое предложение первым и показаться дураком или мальчишкой. — Веди. 

«Трезубец» оказался маленьким полуподвальным помещением в десяти минутах ходьбы от магазина. Снаружи он выглядел совсем непримечательно — всего лишь обшарпанная деревянная дверь, обитая железом и украшенная здоровенным ржавым якорем. Вывеска отсутствовала, как и фонарь над входом, и случайный прохожий вряд ли заподозрил бы в этом месте паб. Зато войдя внутрь вслед за Атласом, Джон оказался в мире, о существовании которого в непосредственной близости от себя всегда подозревал, но до этой минуты никогда с ним не соприкасался. Все стены этого небольшого, насквозь прокуренного помещения были завешаны водными пейзажами, мореходными картами, набросками кораблей и зубастых ундин и драными рыболовными сетями. Над баром красовался здоровенный штурвал. Судя по острым обломанным доскам, торчащим из основания, — не декоративный, а вполне себе настоящий. На дощатом полу валялись окурки, смятые бумажные стаканчики, поблескивали лужицы пролитого пива. Пока Джон глазел на все это, по-дурацки приоткрыв рот, Атлас ухватил его за руку и потащил сквозь разномастную толпу. Посетители «Трезубца» галдели, перекрикивая музыку и бубнящий под потолком маленький телевизор. Двое панков резались в настольный футбол, половина фигурок игроков в котором давным-давно отломалась. За карточным столом кто-то весьма цветисто обвинял противника в мухлеже. Девчонка в кожаной юбке с бирюзовым ирокезом на голове пинала автомат с сигаретами, не желающий возвращать ей сдачу.

Они устроились в самом дальнем конце бара, где было относительно спокойно. Прямо над их головами уходила вверх лестница, ведущая на второй этаж. Судя по прейскуранту, там располагались комнаты, которые можно было снять на час или на всю ночь. Атлас явно чувствовал себя здесь, как рыба в воде. Пока они пробирались к бару, с ним постоянно кто-нибудь здоровался, и он здоровался в ответ. А барменша поставила перед ним выпивку, даже не спросив, что он будет заказывать. 

— Ты часто здесь бываешь? — спросил Джон просто для того, чтобы что-нибудь сказать. 

Атлас посмотрел на него так, будто Джон спросил часто ли он дышит.

— Это единственное место, которое Мизинец до сих пор не подгреб, — ответил он. — Это и еще «Стрекозка» Катаи, но та для черных. Так что да, часто. В его местах я не люблю бывать.

— Кто такой Мизинец?

— Да так… никто. Не важно. — Атлас приложился к своему стакану, в котором было намешано кислотного цвета не пойми что, ядрено пахнущее клубникой. — Извини, я забыл, что ты… ну, нормальный. Я давно не разговаривал ни с кем из таких, как ты.

Он улыбнулся, словно хотел сгладить собственную неловкость, но Джон все равно почувствовал, что «нормальным» его обозвали. Всю свою сознательную жизнь он считал, что не имеет к «нормальности» никакого отношения и его это полностью устраивало. А теперь вдруг оказалось, что все познается в сравнении. Ну и что, что он слушает нестандартную музыку, носит футболки с ироничными принтами, а тайна его рождения скорее всего так и останется тайной? Атлас тусуется с проститутками, трансами и толкачами, и спит с мужчинами за деньги. Ясное дело, для него Джон — пай-мальчик с ровным пробором.

— Я здесь никогда не был, — вдруг признался Джон.

— Я знаю. 

— Так заметно?

Атлас засмеялся.

— Нет. Ты отлично вливаешься, не смущайся. Просто если б ты был тут хоть раз, я бы тебя запомнил.

Атлас сказал это совершенно обычным голосом, без намека и флиртующей улыбочки, просто констатировал факт. Но Джон все равно почувствовал, как вспыхнули щеки. Чтобы скрыть свое смущение, он небрежно взял стакан с пивом, собираясь как ни в чем не бывало сделать глоток. Однако от волнения немного не рассчитал, и пиво пролилось на подбородок и рубашку, а половина пенной шапки осталась у него на лице. 

Джон никогда не видел, чтобы кто-нибудь так ржал. Пип любил пошутить и посмеяться, но даже его заразительному смеху было далеко до хохота Атласа. Тот смеялся так искренне и от души, что начинало казаться, будто на свете не существует ничего плохого. И не будет существовать никогда.

— Ты закончил? — кисло спросил Джон, когда ему перестало казаться, что Атлас вот-вот свалится со своего стула.

— Джон Сноу, дамы и господа. — Атлас все еще посмеивался. — Сама грация.

— Да ну тебя.

Атлас пихнул его коленом под стойкой, и Джон ответил ему тем же. Скованность, которую он чувствовал рядом с этим странным, нетипичным, но таким манящим человеком, исчезала, словно лед в кипятке.

Остаток вечера пролетел незаметно. Как только порог неловкости был преодолен, внезапно оказалось, что говорить с Атласом очень легко, легче, чем с кем бы то ни было. Уже после первой пинты они чуть не передрались, споря, вернется ли Кайло Рен на Светлую сторону. Джон считал, что нихрена подобного, а Атлас долбил опустевшим бокалом по столешнице и утверждал, что Джон ничего не знает, а убийство Хана было вынужденной конспирационной мерой. После второй Атлас дозрел и весьма натурально скопировал писк BB8, а у Джона пиво пошло носом.

Людей в «Трезубеце» становилось все больше, и в какой-то момент Джон осознал, что, оттесненные в угол многоголосой толпой, они сидят совсем рядом и смеются практически друг другу в лицо, едва не соприкасаясь носами. Глаза Атласа влажно мерцали в полутьме, волосы лезли в лицо, он то и дело заправлял их за уши или откидывал на спину. Джон хотел бы, чтобы он этого не делал — ему нравилось смотреть, как они ложатся на плечи мягкими черными локонами. Но он, конечно, ни за что не озвучил бы это вслух.

— Мне пора, — сказал Атлас наконец. 

Джону, если так разобраться, тоже давным-давно было пора. С тех пор, как Теон и Робб поссорились и Грейджой ушел жить к Болтону, атмосфера в доме была просто ужасная, и он старался возвращаться домой как можно раньше. Кому-то нужно было проводить побольше времени с Риконом и Арьей, возиться с ними, играть, да хоть пялиться в телевизор — что угодно, лишь бы они не кисли. На Робба в этом плане надежды было немного — его в последние дни словно подменили. Он почти все время пропадал на работе, а когда появлялся дома, то ходил такой мрачный и злой, что было непонятно, как у него над головой еще не собралась туча с дождем и молниями. Санса была занята учебой, а почти все свое свободное время проводила на чердаке. Она утверждала, что занимается там археологическими раскопками, хочет очистить помещение от хлама и обустроить просторную и светлую студию, однако за последнюю неделю Джон заглядывал на чердак дважды и не заметил в кучах старья никаких видимых изменений. Зато весь пол устилали тетрадки, листки и газетные вырезки разной степени древности. Что бы ни взбрело Сансе в голову, оно полностью завладело ее вниманием. 

Хорошим подспорьем в возне с малышней были Бран и Оша. С тех пор, как Бран познакомился с Ридами и стал помогать в ночлежке на Сероводной, его настроение значительно улучшилось, а приступы ярости сошли на нет. Он даже разрешил Арье играть в свою приставку сколько ей захочется, потому что «у меня теперь есть дела поважнее». Его важные дела заезжали за ним каждый день после завтрака, который Бран наконец стал есть вместе с семьей, а вечером привозили домой. Джон планировал в самом ближайшем времени подкатить к Ридам с просьбой заразить Брана идеей о возвращении в школу. Ни Робб, ни Теон, ни даже дядя Бенжен не смогли заставить его хотя бы взвесить эту возможность… но Джон думал, что у тех двоих, похожих на болотных духов, возможно, получится.

Когда они выбрались наружу, то увидели, что все вокруг припорошил чистый белый снег. Грязный тротуар исчез, превратился в белоснежное покрывало, поблескивающее алмазными искрами в лунном свете. Снег пригнул к земле лапы можжевельника, облепил голые ветви деревьев и провода, собрался круглыми шапками на верхушках столбов. Атлас осторожно, носком сапога сломал тоненький лед на луже. 

— Ну, пока, — сказал он грязной воде, проступившей из-под разлома и засунул руки в карманы. — Было весело.

— Да. Пока, — сказал Джон.

Ни один не двинулся с места. 

Джон понятия не имел, что делать. В идеальном мире он шагнул бы Атласу навстречу, дотронулся бы до его лица, волос, а потом поцеловал бы его — мягко и осторожно. Атлас бы сначала замер от удивления, а потом стал отвечать ему, и Джон бы каким-то образом понял, что бы Атлас ни делал с другими парнями за деньги, вот это — смешанное дыхание, мягкие теплые губы, пальцы в чужих волосах — для него в новинку. От этой мысли закружилась бы голова, он поцеловал бы его глубже и жарче, и Атлас снова ответил бы ему, на этот раз без колебаний, и сцепил бы руки у него на шее… 

На деле он бы скорее удавился собственным шарфом, чем отважился на такое.

— Увидимся. — Помахав рукой, Атлас отвернулся и пошел вниз по улице. Джон вдруг отчетливо понял, что это вранье. Ни черта они больше не увидятся. Слишком разнятся миры, в которых они живут, и они оба прекрасно понимают это.

Гибкая темная фигура уже почти исчезла в ближайшем темном переулке, когда Джон наконец отмер.

— Подожди!

Догнав Атласа, он выцарапал из кармана куртки перчатки и сунул ему в руки. Тот машинально взял их, глядя на Джона так, будто тот был легковозбудимым сумасшедшим, рядом с которым не стоило делать резких движений.

— А?

— Скажи, что вернешь, — тихо попросил Джон. 

Атлас поморщился.

— Перестань. Дурацкая была идея. Не надо было мне приходить. Было весело, правда, ты классный, но… Забудь, ладно?

— Нет. — Джон понятия не имел, как сделать так, чтобы этот вечер не стал последним, но точно знал, что справится. Он всегда был чертовски упрямым. Теон даже говорил, что мистер Старк наверняка зачал его с продавщицей-консультанткой, которая получает процент с продаж. — Скажи, что вернешь.

— Придурок, — сказал Атлас, развернулся и снова пошел прочь. Быстро, словно боялся, что Джон бросится за ним вдогонку. 

Он шел в тени, обходя по широкой дуге желтые круги уличных фонарей, но Джон все равно сумел разглядеть, что перчатки он натянул на руки.


	7. Санса

Перевод дневника тетки Лианны был адским трудом.

То, чем Санса занималась, и в самом деле напоминало перевод, пусть и с английского на английский. Пожалуй, будь страницы тетрадей исписаны испанским или китайским, ей было бы легче. Когда переводишь с другого языка, даже натыкаясь на затруднение, ты знаешь: оно преодолимо. Можно обратиться к кому-нибудь за подсказкой. В мире живет масса людей, которые могут тебе помочь.

Но вряд ли в мире существовал человек, способный понять каракули Лианны Старк.

Мало того, что тетка писала, словно курица лапой, вдобавок к этому, она использовала для увековечивания на бумаге своих мемуаров цветные ручки. Те, видно, были не первого качества и местами почти совсем выгорели, а местами перелиняли на соседний лист, и без того словно покрытый сетью иероглифов. Синяя и темно-зеленая ручки были еще ничего, но вот оранжевая, красная и голубая! Про золотистую и вовсе нечего было говорить. Паста выцвела до того основательно, что страницы выглядели так, будто к ним никто никогда не прикасался.

Санса понятия не имела, почему до сих пор этим занимается. Дневник Лианны не хранил никакой особо важной информации. Санса могла полдня с трудом продираться сквозь строчки, на которых тетка расписывала, какая стерва такая-то девчонка из школы, в надежде на хоть какое-то развитие событий, а кончалось все тем, что Лианна меняла ручку и переходила на другую тему — как бы уговорить родителей разрешить ей устроиться весной на какую-нибудь подработку, потому что «те классные мотоциклетные сапожищи сами себя не купят». Много места уделялось переживаниям по поводу путешествия в центральную Африку в составе благотворительной экспедиции, предстоящего ей в лето после выпуска. Еще больше — восторгам относительно новой пластинки «Рейегара и драконов». Судя по словам тетки, рок-группы лучше не существовало на всем белом свете и не будет существовать никогда. Имя солиста она всегда выводила крайне тщательно, почти каллиграфически, и окружала роем сердечек.

Возможно, возня с дневником просто была побегом от реальности. Кто-то играет в видеоигры, кто-то уходит в мир книг, кто-то — как Робб, например — в трудные времена предпочитает делать вид, будто ничего не случилось, хоть и совершенно не умеет притворяться. Санса же ушла от гнетущей атмосферы, последовавшей за ссорой Теона и Робба, в прошлое. Мелкие беды Лианны и ее радости казались реальнее и интереснее, чем свои собственные.

 _Скоро свадьба,_ — ужасным почерком корябала тетка. Санса никак не могла отделаться от ощущения, что пишет она на бегу или свисая с дерева вниз головой. — _Кэт ничего, но очень уж чопорная. Только закончит есть — ну мыть за собой посуду. Если сидим в кафе — сразу зовет официантку, чтобы принесла счет, а я может хочу еще посидеть, не обязательно же что-то заказывать. Ну и у нее конечно всегда дел дофига. Вечно вся такая с иголочки, спина прямая, прям герцогиня. Может, наедине с Недом она другая? Может, боится, мы подумаем, она легкомысленная. Когда Роберт ржет, как конь, она прям вздрагивает. Но улыбается, типа за компанию. Хотя видно, что ей не смешно. Наверное, потом расслабится…_

Таким было первое упоминание о маме, которое встретилось Сансе на страницах дневника. Она-то помнила ее другой — мудрой и доброй, с теплыми, вкусно пахнущими домом руками. Но сердце все равно забилось быстрее. Ведь это — кусочек маминой истории, ее прошлого, ее характера, пусть и видимый через призму чужого восприятия. Кусочек нее…

Осторожно отложив дневник в сторону, Санса отхлебнула чай и щелкнула мышкой, открывая текстовый документ. Она завела привычку перепечатывать и сохранять прочитанное. Если однажды кто-то еще захочет ознакомиться с этими страницами, ему не придется ломать глаза о лианнины каракули. Кроме того, она подозревала, что еще годик-другой — и выцветут самые темные чернила. Тогда кусочек их семейной истории и вовсе сотрется, будто и не было его.

Не успела она напечатать и строчки, как окошко чата вдруг мигнуло новым сообщением.

_**ПСЕ:** привет _

_**ПСЕ:** как дела_

Санса помимо воли улыбнулась. Не важно, что творится вокруг, есть вещи неизменные, как солнце и луна, моря и горы. Как аллергия ПСЕ на знаки препинания.

_**ПтичкаПевчая:** Привет! Все отлично)) _

_**ПСЕ:** где продлжение про ф и дж _

Тьфу. Среди неразберихи из увлекательных дневников, близящихся выпускных экзаменов и сложного периода в семье она совсем позабыла о своей глупой средневековой сказочке. Особого желания возвращаться к ней Санса не испытывала. История Флориана и Джонквиль принесла ей много приятных часов, но изжила себя. Жалко, конечно, бросать работу незаконченной… С другой стороны — ее особо и не читал-то никто. Ну, кроме ПСЕ, конечно.

 _ **ПтичкаПевчая:** Ты знаешь, продолжения, кажется, в ближайшее время не будет. Я сейчас немного занята и на то, чтобы писать, нет времени. _ ПСЕ тут же послал ей свою фирменную кучку навоза с вьющимися над ней мухами.

_**ПСЕ:** ну хоть расскажи что там будет _

_**ПСЕ:** он ее хоть трахнет _

_**ПСЕ:** ? _

Санса закатила глаза. Когда они только начинали общаться, ужасные манеры этого грубияна приводили ее в ужас и негодование. Однако с тех пор утекло много воды, и она давно поняла, что его привычка писать гадости — наносное. «Ведь ему наверняка лет четырнадцать, — напомнила она себе. — Вот и старается выпендриться, где только можно».

_**ПтичкаПевчая:** Если тебе так нужно знать, то нет. Флориан спасет ее из охваченного войной города: замотает в плащ, проведет тайными коридорами в районы бедняков, а потом увезет прочь на лошади. Они оправятся в путешествие на север, где живет ее семья. Долгое и полное опасностей. _

_**ПСЕ:** будут ныкаться по таверням _

_**ПтичкаПевчая:** Ты что, им нельзя появляться в людных местах! А вдруг кто-нибудь ее узнает и донесет молодому королю? Да и Флориан тоже приметен. _

_**ПСЕ:** ага рожа горелая _

_**ПтичкаПевчая:** Да. Они будут ночевать у костра, под звездным небом. Он, конечно, отдаст ей свой плащ, чтоб она не мерзла, и станет о ней заботиться, как умеет))) _

_**ПСЕ:** точно трахнет)))))) _

Санса послала ему навозную кучку. ПСЕ в долгу не остался и отправил три. Она полагала, что на этом их глубокомысленная беседа окончится, как обычно и бывало, но ПСЕ удивил ее.

_**ПСЕ:** а чем ты в реале занята что писать не можешь _

_**ПтичкаПевчая:** Весной у меня выпускные экзамены. Если хочу закончить с отличием, начинать готовиться нужно уже сейчас. Ну и в семье не все гладко. _

_**ПСЕ:** а что в смье. родители достают _

_**ПтичкаПевчая:** Если бы. Я живу с младшей сестрой и еще 5 братьями. Наши родители погибли. _

_**ПтичкаПевчая:** *4 братьями. И еще друг старшего брата. Но сейчас они поссорились, и друг съехал. _

_**ПСЕ:** хуй _

_**ПСЕ:** сори _

_**ПтичкаПевчая:** Да ничего. В общем, сложная история))) _

_**ПСЕ:** они тебя не обижают _

_**ПСЕ:** ?? _

_**ПтичкаПевчая:** Братья? Нет конечно. Бывает, ссоримся, но потом миримся)) Я у них единственная леди, моя младшая сестра сама как еще один брат))_

_**ПСЕ:** у меня 1 брат старший он пизда_

На этом жизнеутверждающем комментарии переписка завяла. Санса успела перепечатать большую часть расшифрованной тетради, вставляя троеточия вместо слов, написанных Лианной особенно неразборчиво. Допила чай. Снизу, со второго этажа, доносились голоса и счастливый визг Рикона. Судя по обрывкам фраз, Бран и Джон усадили его на спину Серого Ветра, как на лошадь, и теперь совещались, из чего бы смастерить доспехи и меч, чтобы нарядить малыша межевым рыцарем. Снаружи темнело, небо на горизонте затягивали темно-фиолетовые тучи и круг янтарного света от настольной лампы все отчетливее проявлялся на дощатом полу, письменном столе и страницах старых тетрадей.

Санса снова кликнула по окошку переписки.

 _Если ты не обманываешь и тебе правда было интересно читать про Флориана и Джонквиль, то я тут начала один новый проект,_ — напечатала она, удивляя сама себя. — _Но это не я пишу. Просто перепечатываю дневник одной девушки, которая умерла много лет назад. Там нет особого сюжета, но мне интересно. Если хочешь, могу тебе скинуть._

И, не дав себе возможности передумать, она отправила сообщение. Глупость, конечно — ну на что малолетке сдались мемуары девушки-подростка, к тому же жившей больше двадцати лет назад? ПСЕ только притворяется, что разделяет ее литературные и творческие интересы, это ведь и ежу понятно. Но Сансе страсть как хотелось поговорить об этом хоть с кем-нибудь. Бран и Арья слишком маленькие, у Джона хватает своих забот, к Роббу в последнее время вообще страшно подходить… Не выкладывать ведь все это на форуме, в самом деле? Обсуждать жизнь Лианны с подружками из школы, пусть даже такими близкими, как Маргери, тоже казалось неправильным. Может, анонимный пользователь из бесконечных сетевых просторов, о котором она ничего не знает и который ничего не знает о ней, не самый плохой вариант. Следует только заменить в текстовом файле некоторые имена — и готово.

_**ПСЕ:** давай _

_**ПСЕ:** скинь в личку _

_**ПСЕ:** приду с работы почитаю_

У Сансы в прямом смысле этого слова отвисла челюсть.

_**ПтичкаПевчая:** С работы? Ты работаешь? Где? Сколько тебе лет? _

_**ПСЕ:** 25 _

_**ПСЕ:** я тлохранитель_

* * *

Робб сидел за круглым столом на кухне и смотрел на свой телефон. Не листал снимки, не читал что-то в сети и не печатал кому-нибудь сообщение. Просто смотрел на него, пока экран не гас. Тогда Робб вытягивал палец, прикасался к телефону, оживляя его, и смотрел снова. Зрелище было довольно сюрреалистичное. Санса помнила, что в первую неделю он еще стеснялся этого, и когда кто-нибудь из них заставал его за гипнотизацией телефона, притворялся, что только что закончил с кем-то разговаривать или просто проверял время. Со временем ему надоело притворяться, да и не было в этом никакого смысла.

— Может, пошлешь ему смешную картинку? — спросила Санса и включила чайник. — С каждым человеком можно помириться, послав ему смешную картинку.

Брат посмотрел на нее так, будто она предложила ему взять гитару, надеть сомбреро и отправиться на Дредфорт-стрит, исполнять под окнами Болтона «Вернись, моя любовь, вернись».

— Без него нам даже лучше, — сказал он, поднялся из-за стола и сунул телефон в карман.

Он отвечал так каждый раз, когда кто-то заводил разговор о Теоне. Ни одна живая душа в доме не разделяла его мнения и не верила в искренность его слов, но Робб все равно так говорил, словно надеялся, что если повторить эту мантру достаточное количество раз, она станет правдой.

— Я уверена, что если бы ты извинился перед ним, то он тоже сразу попросил бы у тебя прощения.

— Что?! — Робб даже задохнулся от возмущения. — Я?! Я должен извиняться перед ним?! Ты забыла, что приключилось с Риконом по его милости?

— Я не утверждаю, что Теон ни в чем не виноват, — терпеливо сказала Санса. Вода в чайнике вскипела, и она залила кипятком душистый ягодный сбор на дне кружки. По кухне сразу распространился одуряющий аромат шиповника. — Он дурной. И перешел границу. Но он потерял голову, потому что посчитал, будто Бран пропал, и бросился на его поиски. Ведь ты не рассказал ему о Сероводье. Разве это не может считаться смягчающим обстоятельством?

— Ясно. То есть на самом деле виноват я.

— Робб, ради бога. — Старший из них, он всегда отличался рассудительностью и трезвым взглядом на вещи, однако только когда дело не касалось его лично. Когда бывали задеты его чувства, Робб полностью терял ясность мышления и моментально лез в бутылку. — Я просто хочу сказать, что Теон наверняка точно также ждет от тебя хоть полслова. И ради разнообразия ты мог бы заговорить первым. Пошли ему смешную картинку, что тебе, жалко, что ли?

Робб некоторое время постоял в дверях, сверля упрямым взглядом пространство и сжимая телефон в руке.

— Ланниспорт, — прорычал он наконец, бросил мобильник на стол и ушел агрессивно пялиться в телевизор.

Санса вздохнула. Все они были уверены, что ссора этих двоих закончится быстро, как случалось со всеми предыдущими, и Теон в самом скором времени вернется домой. Однако день сменялся днем, неделя — следующей неделей, и надежда на безболезненное воссоединение постепенно таяла. Сансе казалось, что близится критическая отметка, после которой ослиное упрямство обоих закоченеет настолько, что сломить его будет уже невозможно. А может, они уже ее миновали?

Достав из жестяной коробки пару овсяных печений и уместив их на блюдечке, Санса уселась за стол, подвернув под себя ногу, словно цапля. Джон сегодня работал в вечернюю смену, у Арьи после школы намечалась тренировка по фехтованию, Бран вряд ли вернется из Сероводья до темноты, с Риконом возится Оша… У нее в запасе часа два, а то и три тишины и спокойствия, которые можно посвятить расшифровке дневника Лианны. В прошлый раз Санса остановилась на самом интересном месте: Лианна как раз узнала дату, на которую была назначена долгожданная экспедиция, и ее бурные восторги заняли почти две страницы. Следом шли еще две, посвященные списку всего, что тетка собиралась взять с собой в путешествие. Наверное, кому-то это чтиво показалось бы скучным и бессмысленным, однако Сансе было страшно интересно.

Отхлебнув чай, она вооружилась листком и ручкой, чтобы переписывать Лианнины каракули, и погрузилась в быт давно ушедших дней.

 _Сегодня была первая встреча с группой,_ — писала тетка фиолетовой ручкой 11 марта 1990 года. — _В группе пятнадцать человек. Девять мужчин и пять женщин, ну и я шестая. Трое переводчиков с лингала и китуба. Французский для всех обязательный. Хорошо, что я (…) его зимой — проверяли на совесть. Расписывали нам технику безопасности, очень стращали. Непонятно зачем. Часа два слушали лекцию о том, что можно есть и пить, а что нельзя, как правильно кипятить и обеззараживать воду, в какие области ни боже мой ни за что не соваться. Можно подумать, мы туда на каникулы едем, бананы жрать и обезьянок зырить. Судя по расписанию, времени не будет даже чихнуть, не то, чтобы (…) незнамо куда в глушь и насмерть там заблудиться или (…) на вооруженных повстанцев. Занятия с детишками с утра до ночи. Донелла (она едет в третий раз) говорит, двух смен не хватит, каждый раз, когда приезжают экспедиции, (…) больше в три или четыре раза. Не то, что им больно интересно. Просто очень скучно и нечего больше делать. В каждой деревне (…) предстоит пробурить колодец. Нынче воду таскают из ближайшей речушки, черт-те откуда, то, что она ближайшая, не означает, что она близко. И та (…) мутная, грязная, полно ила и заразы._

Дальше Лианна подробно описывала улучшения, которые экспедиция «Нового дара» планировала произвести в поселениях аборигенов. Целый лист занимал рисунок колодца, выполненный, в отличие от сопутствующего текста, весьма симпатично и разборчиво. Рядом с колодцем красовалась толпа черненьких карапузов, обступивших белую девушку, чьи пальцы-палочки складывались в знак мира — по всей видимости, она символизировала саму Лианну. Санса улыбнулась. Конечно, было невыразимо грустно читать все это, зная, что вернуться из экспедиции Лианне было не суждено. Однако было в этой грусти и что-то светлое. В конце концов, она последовала в Конго не по минутной прихоти. Она следовала своей идеологии, летела за мечтой… Это путешествие было для нее таким значимым. Читая дневники Лианны, Санса как будто постепенно знакомилась с ней, узнавала все потайные уголки ее характера. И была наполовину уверена, что случись тетке узнать свою судьбу наперед, она бы только фыркнула. «Лучше сгинуть на пике, — сказала бы она, отскребая ошметки розового пузыря жвачки с кончика носа. — Лучше, чем превратиться в полоумную бабульку, которая писается в подгузник и пристает ко всем, не видели ли они ее кошку, а кошка-то и померла семнадцать лет назад. Сечешь, о чем я?» Санса секла. Подобный юношеский максимализм был чужд ей, но она понимала его и уважала, как уважают чужой стиль и ритм жизни — не примеряя его на себя, но признавая его право на существование.

Переписав прочитанное, чтобы позже добавить в файл, Санса сгрызла одно печенье. Запила чаем, который уже успел превратиться из обжигающего в теплый. Из гостиной доносился ровный бубнеж телевизора. Леди потерлась о ее ногу, мяукнула и вспрыгнула ей на колени — поразительно грациозно для такой толстенькой кошки. Санса почесала ее под ошейником, хлебнула еще чая и перевернула страницу. И ощутила себя так, будто кто-то изо всех сил заорал ей прямо в лицо.

Весь разворот пестрил разноцветными сердечками, роями восклицательных знаков и прочими иллюстрациями Лианниного восторга. В самой середине красовалась аккуратно вырезанная заметка из Тудэй, обведенная розовым фломастером много-много раз. «Готовься, Вестер! — гласил заголовок. — «Рейегар и драконы» дадут в городе два концерта в конце апреля!» На пожелтевшем от времени клочке бумаги присутствовала также фотоиллюстрация. Высокий парень с гитарой и длинными платиновыми волосами зажигал на сцене, окруженный снопами искр и клубами бутафорского тумана.

Санса улыбнулась. Вот это новости. Засунув в рот половину нового печенья, она перевернула страницу и принялась тщательно, слово за словом, вчитываться в неразборчивый рукописный текст. От «Рейегара и драконов» у Лианны основательно рвало крышу, и Санса очень надеялась, что она сумела попасть на этот концерт перед судьбоносной экспедицией, из которой не вернулась. От волнения сладко заныло под ложечкой. Она предвкушала интересную историю.


	8. Теон

— Все в порядке, — сказал Теон вслух. 

Ему казалось, что собственный голос, решительный и твердый, придаст ему храбрости и заставит отступить панику. Напрасно: в пустой тихой комнате он прозвучал, словно беспомощное блеянье.

— Все под контролем, — попробовал он еще раз, откашлявшись. — Все зашибись. Скоро этот мудак вернется, я вломлю ему с ноги, а потом уйду домой. 

О том, что дома у него вроде как и нет, он предпочел до поры до времени не задумываться. На данный момент у него были проблемы посерьезней, и Теон позволил себе пожить иллюзией. Представил, как оденется, соберет манатки, свиснет на улице такси и поедет на Винтерфелл-авеню. Войдет в знакомый с первого класса подъезд, минует почтовый ящик, на котором красуется и его фамилия тоже. Куда ему приходят письма, счета и квитанции. Поднимется на последний этаж, толкнет дверь, споткнется о трехколесный велосипед Рикона, с порога наорет на первого попавшегося Старка, что дверь нужно держать закрытой, как делают все люди, которые нормальные, а не чертовы хиппи. На его голос из гостиной в прихожую выйдет Робб. Скажет ему: «Ну наконец-то. Где ты пропадал? Я тебе звонил пятьсот раз в день, почему ты мне не отвечал?» Или скажет: «Прости. Я сказал тебе ужасные вещи, мне так стыдно. Все они неправда. Конечно, мы семья». Или просто молча обнимет его за шею, уткнется носом в то место, где заканчивается футболка и начинается горячая смуглая кожа, и все станет понятно без слов.

На самом деле ничего из этого, конечно, не случится. С тех пор, как две недели назад Робб велел ему выметаться, он не позвонил Теону ни разу. Даже вшивого «вещи забери» не скинул, хотя Теон ежедневно сталкерил его whatsapp и видел, что он часто туда заходит и, вероятно, периодически с кем-то переписывается. Не с ним. В его окошке многообещающего «печатает…» не появилось ни разу. 

Вот с Сансой и Джоном Теон разговаривал часто. Первая частила в трубку очень взволнованно, и даже когда они переписывались, а не звонили друг другу, ее взвинченность как будто просачивалась к нему через короткие сбивчивые строчки. Именно от нее он узнал, что с Риконом все в порядке — после промывания желудка он как следует выспался, после некоторое время ныл и канючил, но уже на следующий день вернулся в норму и чувствовал себя как ни в чем не бывало. Дела Брана тоже стремительно шли в гору: Робб пообещал ему, что даже несмотря на свой юный возраст он сможет стать партнером Ридов в ночлежке на официальном уровне, но лишь при условии, что снова примется за учебу. Мира и Жойен поддержали это решение: заявили, что с радостью примут Брана в Сероводье, но не в том случае, если его уровень знаний зависнет где-то рядом с ходоровым. «Когда-нибудь тебе придется помогать нам делать закупки, подсчитывать расходы и многое другое, — сказал Жойен. — Извини, но ни у кого здесь нет времени возиться с неучем». Санса утверждала, что никогда не видела, чтобы чужие слова имели на кого-либо такое волшебное влияние. О Роббе они не говорили. Санса пыталась: подлизывалась к нему и уговаривала хотя бы попробовать написать, попросить прощения. Теон и сам знал, что ему есть, за что извиняться. Образ маленького Рикона с пистолетом в руках засел в подсознании навечно. Однако в ответ на каждую попытку Сансы он лишь дергал плечом и бурчал детское «А чего он». 

Сноу, слава богам, никакой сентиментальной мути не разводил. Разговоры с ним были короткими и по делу. К примеру, с его помощью Теон рассчитал время, когда квартира была пуста, чтобы зайти и забрать часть своих вещей. Вечером того же дня он не выдержал и послал Джону сообщение: «Он заметил?». «Да», — ответил Джон. Спрашивать дальше Теону не позволил то ли страх, то ли остатки гордости. 

Рамси на его обсессивные телефонные бдения реагировал ровно. По крайней мере, так Теону казалось до сегодняшнего дня. 

Он повел затекшими плечами. Наручники брякнули о деревянную перекладину в изголовье кровати, вокруг которой Рамси пропустил цепочку, прежде чем туго защелкнуть их у него на запястьях. Теон несколько раз сжал и разжал кулаки, с ужасом отметив, что уже почти не чувствует кончиков пальцев. Час назад их покалывало, как бывает, когда отлежишь ладонь. Теперь создавалось впечатление, что кто-то заменил его кисти резиновыми печатками, набитыми влажным песком.

— Убью, — совершенно спокойно сказал Теон пустой комнате и снова принялся вертеться на постели, словно уж на сковородке, безуспешно пытаясь достать ногой до прикроватной тумбочки.

Не то, чтобы на тумбочке имелось что-то, что могло бы помочь ему в этой ситуации. Там валялись такие-то бумажки, стоял стакан воды, до которого — за последний час Теон неоднократно проверил — ему было в жизни не дотянуться. Его телефон, насколько Теон помнил, остался в переднем кармане джинсов, которые валялись посреди комнаты. Очень уж он спешил их стянуть. А Рамси активно помогал ему, поэтому о том, чтобы повесить джинсы хотя бы на спинку стула, не могло быть и речи. За те полтора часа, что Теон провел, распластавшись по кровати в чем мать родила, пристегнутый к изголовью наручниками, телефон звонил два раза и еще несколько раз посвистывал, уведомляя о новом сообщении. В ответ на каждый такой звук Теон разражался дикими воплями, состоящими из страшной ругани пополам с воем.

Начался весь этот бредовый кошмар тоже с телефонного звонка. Мобильник Рамси завибрировал и запиликал, и тот ответил, несмотря на уговоры Теона «забить и приступать к делу, пока я не передумал». Из его отрывистых «Да. Да, понятно. Ага. Скоро буду» он понял, что Болтону звонили из участка.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил он, пытаясь сесть на постели. Получилось лишь немного приподняться — цепочка у наручников была совсем короткой и почти не оставляла пространства для маневров. Для кинкового траха — самое оно, для чего угодно кроме — херня на палочке. — Расстегни меня.

Рамси вылез из постели, натянул футболку — со штанами он расстаться пока не успел — а потом взялся за форменную рубашку, свисавшую с дверцы шкафа. 

— В нижнем городе случилась какая-то херня, — подтвердил он догадку Теона, быстро застегивая пуговицы и прилаживая кобуру на пояс. — Кто-то кого-то порезал, кто-то проломил кому-то башку бейсбольной битой, а половина машин, как всегда, пасется черт знает где за городом. Я смотаюсь туда и сразу вернусь.

— Давай я с тобой, — предложил Теон. Жаль, конечно, что секс откладывается на неопределенное время, но, если по-честному, срыв затеи с наручниками огорчал его не сильно. Может, после того, как они закончат разбираться с поножовщиной, можно будет перепихнуться где-нибудь в подворотне. На его взгляд, тоже достаточно острые ощущения. 

Рамси накинул форменную куртку, приладил на плечо рацию. Теон снова завозился на постели, выставляя запястья вперед, совершенно уверенный, что вот сейчас, прямо перед тем, как уйти, Болтон вытащит из заднего кармана штанов ключ и отомкнет замок. Рамси и вправду подошел ближе к кровати. Склонился. Но вместо того, чтобы расстегнуть наручники и освободить его, только болезненно укусил Теона за нижнюю губу.

— До скорого, — шепотом проговорил он, улыбаясь своей странной, кривоватой, словно у парализованного, улыбкой.

— Болтон, — произнес Теон с нажимом. Страх вдруг безо всякого предупреждения сковал инеем внутренности. — Расстегни наручники, тебе тут, блядь, не «Игра Джеральда». 

— Я ненадолго, — бросил Рамси через плечо, выходя из спальни. В прихожей зазвенели ключи. — Подождешь меня? 

Он рассмеялся, довольный своей шуткой. И, прежде чем к Теону вернулся дар речи, уже хлопнул дверью квартиры.

Конечно, Теон кричал. Орал так, что перед глазами темнело. Проклятья и угрозы рекой лились Рамси вслед, и Грейджой очень надеялся, что тот успел приобщиться хотя бы к части, потому что такой поток красноречия прорвался у него впервые и не факт, что когда-нибудь повторится. Что-то подсказывало Теону, что Рамси слышал. Что-то подсказывало ему, что тот, возможно, не слишком-то и торопился на место преступления. По крайней мере, время на то, чтобы постоять под дверью и послушать, как Теон визжит от ярости, у него наверняка нашлось. Он не мог знать этого точно, но все равно каким-то образом чувствовал.

А может, и звонок был ненастоящим? Озаренный внезапной догадкой, Теон перестал дрыгать ногой и замер. В качестве звонка на входящие Рамси использовал какую-то ненавязчивую мелодию из тех, что находились в его Самсунге по умолчанию. На будильнике стояла похожая. Теон не различил бы их и под страхом смертной казни. Что, если Болтон разговаривал с выключенным аппаратом? Ведь обычно его сам черт не мог заставить выйти на работу внеурочно. И, если людей и в самом деле не хватало, почему из участка не позвонили и Теону? Может ли быть, что Рамси сейчас пьет пиво где-нибудь в «Трезубце», никуда особенно не торопясь, пока он тут…

«Может, он и камеру установил, и смотрит на тебя в этот самый момент», — подсказал вкрадчивый внутренний голосок. От этой мысли стало по-настоящему страшно, а содержимое желудка подкатило к горлу, и Теону с трудом удалось удержать его внутри. Не то, чтобы он заботился о сохранности болтоновского постельного белья, но лежать в собственной рвоте хотелось меньше всего. 

Дьявол, а что, если это правда? Абсурд, конечно, но Рамси всегда был странным парнем. И не то, чтобы за те две недели, что Теон провел у него, не было тревожных звоночков. Собственно, последний отзвенел не далее, чем два дня назад. В тот вечер они коротали время у телевизора — смотрели Дискавери, ели чипсы и пили пиво. В какой-то момент передача про страшенных глубоководных рыб сменилась другой, про охоту с собаками. Рамси, до этого взиравший на экран равнодушно, заметно оживился. Не прошло и десяти минут, как Теон обнаружил себя на полу между его ног. Чужая пятерня крепко держала за волосы. Оттянув вниз свободные домашние штаны и нижнее белье, Рамси силой сунул свой стремительно твердеющий член ему в рот и нажал основанием ладони на затылок.

Дышать получалось лишь урывками. Теон мычал, пытался вырваться, упирался Рамси ладонями в живот и бедра, но тот не обращал на это никакого внимания, лишь вбивался глубоко в его глотку короткими грубыми толчками. На Теона он не смотрел — не сводил глаза с экрана, где, судя по звукам, собаки загоняли на охотника первую жертву. Слезы и сопли лились рекой, Теон чувствовал, как не до конца пережеванные кусочки чипсов елозят на языке, о который трется член Рамси, и ощущал, что еще немного, и он потеряет сознание от нехватки кислорода. В тот момент, когда перед глазами уже начало чернеть, все вдруг кончилось. Рот наполнился чужой спермой, а железная хватка на затылке ослабла. Хрипя и судорожно втягивая воздух, Теон попытался отползти от него, но врезался спиной в кофейный столик.

Потом Рамси, конечно, очень извинялся. Говорил, что не понял, как Теону некомфортно. Клялся, что принял его хрипы за звуки совершенно другого рода, а попытки отстраниться — за часть игры. Он попросил прощения, наверное, сто раз, и его обычно небогатый на эмоции голос звучал так искренне, что Теон, пожалуй, поверил бы ему… Если бы не странное выражение лица Болтона, которое он успел заметить прямо перед тем, как тот бросился к нему с взволнованным кудахтаньем. Попупарализованная ухмылка и глаза — совершенно оловянные. Такими же они были и сегодня, когда он уходил, оставив Теона прикованным к изголовью кровати.

Пекло, в какое дерьмо он вляпался на этот раз?

Теон попробовал подвигать вконец затекшими плечами, чтобы хоть немного разогнать кровь, но добился лишь того, что правое предплечье пронзила судорога. Он стиснул зубы и замер, пережидая боль. Эта — первая, а сколько еще последуют за ней, если он провисит тут еще часок-другой? В воображении помимо воли развернулось целое представление, на его вкус — излишне подробное. В одном из вариантов Рамси возвращался, чтобы высвободить его, лишь через сутки-другие. В другом — возвращался быстро, но отпирать наручники не спешил… просто ходил по дому, как ни в чем не бывало, бренчал чем-то на кухне и насвистывал себе под нос. В третьем — не возвращался вовсе, и перед Теоном представал выбор — либо медленно сдохнуть от жажды, либо попытаться выбить себе костяшки. Или перепилить запястья краем наручников — в конце концов, истечь кровью куда быстрее и менее мучительно…

Тьфу. Что за бред. Конечно, он вернется. Это же, черт возьми, его квартира, он тут живет. Куда он денется? 

Морщась и постанывая, Теон кое-как подтянулся вверх и оперся спиной о спинку кровати. В таком положении нагрузка на руки оказалась чуть меньше. Нос чесался неимоверно — Теон попытался было вывернуться и потереться им о плечо, но в шее так стрельнуло, что он едва не вскрикнул.

— Думай о чем-нибудь другом, — велел он себе. — Не об этой херне. О чем-нибудь хорошем. 

Он закрыл глаза. Не было сил больше видеть эту спальню, эти стены, эти занавески на окне, узор на которых за последние полтора часа отпечатался на сетчатке. Не было сил скользить взглядом по полкам распахнутого шкафа, выискивая глазок скрытой камеры, уговаривать себя, что ее там нет, и все равно себе не верить. Он закрыл глаза, и перед внутренним взором тут же, словно приманенный, материализовался Робб. Он улыбался, ему, а солнечные лучи пронизывали его рыжеватые волосы, или, может, это был свет желтой прикроватной лампы. На него больно было смотреть, даже в воображении, но Теон все равно смотрел — голодно и жадно. Глаза щипало, в груди что-то мутировало, ломалось и кололо внутренности своими острыми углами. Увидит ли он когда-нибудь эту улыбку снова? Не на фотографиях, а вживую, обращенную только к нему? Даже если он выберется из той жопы, в которую забрался, и придет к Роббу мириться — никто не гарантирует, что тот его простит. Он не злопамятный, просто… От Теона в его семье ведь и правда одни неприятности. А если простит — станет ли когда-нибудь снова улыбаться ему так?

В детстве, оказавшись в сложной ситуации, Теон часто заключал договоры с кем-то невидимым, но теоретически всемогущим. Иногда это были Старые боги, живущие в деревьях, сказки про которых они с Роббом по очереди читали малышне вслух, а те слушали, развесив уши. Иногда — длинноволосый бог-утопленник, рассказами о котором его пугали братья и сестра, когда он еще жил с ними под одной крышей, а не сбежал из дома. Чаще — абстрактные понятия, вроде провидения, кармы или Элвиса. Договоры были самыми разными. Помоги мне избежать провального балла по химии — и я выучу чертов учебник наизусть, клянусь честью. Если ты сделаешь так, что отец передумает брать меня на охоту, я никогда больше не стану драться в школе, и даже извинюсь перед Трисом за расквашенный нос и рубашку, закапанную кровью, из-за которой ему влетело дома. Сделай так, чтобы мама поправилась… Не дай ему забрать меня из дома Старков… И я, и тогда я!..

Не сказать, чтобы договоры делали погоду — выгорали они так же часто, как и не выгорали, а о том, чтобы выполнить данные сгоряча обещания, Теон и вовсе почти никогда не вспоминал — но их наличие всегда его успокаивало.

«Сделай так, чтобы я увидел эту улыбку еще раз, — подумал Теон. Мысль, слишком откровенная, слишком похожая на признание, обожгла волнением изнутри. — И я клянусь — я ее поцелую».

***

Теон проснулся от того, что кто-то крепко зажал ему рот ладонью. В комнате уже почти стемнело. Выпучив глаза, Теон таращился на широкое лицо, обрамленное длинными черными волосами, белевшее в сумраке комнаты.

— Только не ори, — попросил Рамси. 

Теон тут же задергался и что есть мочи замычал сквозь зажимающую рот руку, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что орать он будет, еще как.

Рамси вытащил что-то из кармана и приблизил к его глазам. Ключ. Ключ, ключ, ключ.

— Я тебя освобожу, но только если ты пообещаешь вести себя тихо.

Теон чувствовал, как его разрывает на куски. Визжать что есть мочи и материть этого долбанного маньяка, пока не сведет горло, хотелось адски. Высвободиться наконец из наручников — не меньше. Кое-как совладав с клокочущей в груди яростью, он коротко кивнул.

— Помни: мне очень, очень жаль, — раздельно, как дебилу, сказал Рамси, отнял руку от его рта и быстрым движением расстегнул наручники. 

Теон взвился с постели, словно та вдруг превратилась в раскаленную сковороду. Рамси предусмотрительно шарахнулся к окну, но он мог бы и не спешить: в следующее мгновение пришла боль. Такая острая и такая сильная, что Теон рухнул на пол и согнулся в три погибели, шипя и подвывая. Плечи, шея и верхняя часть спины горели огнем. Их то и дело пронзали сильные, продолжительные судороги. О руках нечего было и говорить. Теон на секунду приоткрыл крепко зажмуренные глаза, увидел глубокие красные вмятины, пролегшие там, где сталь наручников впивалась в кожу, увидел свои посиневшие пальцы, и поспешно зажмурился снова.

— Убью, — сквозь зубы пообещал он то ли себе, то ли Рамси. Тот не ответил: только подхватил его под мышки и потащил в ванную.

Привести угрозу в действие в ближайшее время не представлялось возможным: руки висели плетьми, словно соломенные, и на малейшую попытку сжать пальцы в кулак отзывались болью.

Оказалось, Рамси уже набрал ванну. Усадив Теона туда едва ли не силой, он сказал:

— Горячая вода поможет мышцам расслабиться. Посиди здесь, постарайся успокоиться. Вон полотенце, а тут одежда. Я зайду проведать тебя чуть позже.

И, не обращая внимания на поток проклятий, он вышел, прикрыл за собой дверь… А потом Теон вдруг расслышал, как с легким щелчком провернулся в замке ключ.

— Ты, блядь, издеваешься, что ли?! — заорал он что есть мочи и забил ногами, разбрызгивая воду.

Рамси не ответил.

Горячая вода и вправду принесла облегчение. Пролежав в ванне почти полчаса, Теон наконец ощутил, как уходит из рук жуткое онемение, а вместе с ним и застилающая глаза ярость. Конечно, он все еще злился на Рамси, однако желание пойти и вырвать ему печень вроде как поутихло. Может, и в самом деле случилось что-то из ряда вон?

Словно призванный его мыслями, Болтон тихо постучал в дверь. Снова щелкнул замок. 

— Извини, что запер. Я боялся, ты меня зарежешь к хуям. Ты как?

— А ты как думаешь? — огрызнулся Теон. — Дай мне полотенце. Сейчас вылезу и уйду отсюда.

— Не надо! — испугался Рамси. — Меня занесло, я знаю. Извини. Там такой бардак был, ты себе не представляешь. Я хотел вернуться как можно быстрее, правда. Вырвался, как только смог.

— Ты не должен был так меня бросать! — наконец прорвало Теона. — Вообще, изначально! А если б ты попал под машину и скопытился? Как думаешь, которые соседи первыми нашли бы меня по запаху — сверху или снизу? Так не поступают! Так не делают! Вообще, никогда! Я же просил тебя отвязать меня! А ты на мои слова хуй клал!

— Я думал, ты несерьезно. Думал, это игра. Прости. Я правда не понял, что тебе это не нравится. 

Голос его был серьезным и честным. Ну прям бойскаут. Боком протиснувшись в ванную, Рамси уселся на стиральную машинку.

— Я там пожрать приготовил. Пошли? 

Теон некоторое время смотрел на Рамси, не мигая. Все до единого инстинкты орали ему, что он идиот. Нужно валить отсюда. От человека, который в состоянии оставить другого пристегнутым к кровати на целый день, без воды и еды, а потом утверждать, будто «думал, что это игра», следовало валить очень быстро и не оглядываться. Вот только куда?

«От тебя в моей семье одни неприятности».

Да и потом… Рамси, вроде, и правда жаль. Теон никогда еще не видел его таким виноватым и несчастным. Болтон никогда ни перед кем не извинялся, так что по его меркам, на данный момент он разве что на коленях не ползает. Это всего лишь случайность… недопонимание. Рамси всегда был странным парнем, это любой скажет. Даже Робб так говорил, хоть и видел его от силы раза два. Его малость занесло, вот и все. Теперь, когда он знает, что Теону такие игры не нравятся, он, конечно, больше не станет…

В животе протяжно заурчало. При мысли о горячем ужине чаша весов ощутимо качнулась, и Теон решил, что, вне всяких сомнений, уйдет, но сначала как следует поест. 

— Ладно, — пробурчал он, и Рамси, просияв, подал ему полотенце. 

На ужин был салат с орехами и жареным сыром, который Рамси вытряхнул из картонной коробки с логотипом какого-то ресторанчика на боку. Теон проигнорировал мысль о том, что, видно, не так уж он и спешил домой, раз хватило времени заглянуть за едой. Невероятно услужливый, Болтон поставил посреди стола миску с исходящим паром ризотто, которое явно приготовил сам. В животе снова дернуло, и Теон принялся за еду. 

Та оказалось отменной. Он пихал в себя вилку за вилкой, торопливо, едва успевая прожевать. Овощи хрустели на зубах, будто только что с грядки. Рис был не твердым и не разваренным — самое то, как Теон и любил. Мягкий сливочный привкус соуса разнообразили упругие кусочки чего-то непонятного.

— Чего ты туда нафигачил? — спросил Теон с набитым ртом. — Вкусно, ебануться.

Рамси присоединяться к трапезе не спешил: смотрел на него, подперев подбородок кулаком, словно заботливая женушка. 

— Угадай.

— Курица, что ли? — Теон сделал мощное глотательное движение, запил заботливо поданным лимонадом и поворошил ризотто вилкой. — Креветки? Или тофу?

— Присмотрись повнимательнее, — промурлыкал Рамси. — Ты его узнаешь, я уверен.

На то, чтобы осознать странно сформулированную фразу и сложить два и два, ушли бесконечные десять секунд. На то, чтобы, задыхаясь от ужаса, опрокинуть стул и броситься на кухню — еще две или три. Столешница в том месте, где обычно стоял аквариум с Могучим Тором, пустовала. Ноги ослабли и подкосились, Теон рухнул на колени, и в следующий момент его вырвало прямо на пол — теплой белесой жижей, в которой виднелись мелкие фиолетово-розовые кусочки. Наверное, при желании на них до сих пор можно было рассмотреть упругие присоски. 

Рамси за его спиной ржал, держась за косяк.

— Эй, да ты чего! — Болтон попытался было помочь Теону подняться, но новый приступ хохота согнул его пополам. — Эй! Да не трясись ты так! Я пошутил!

Едва не икая от смеха, он подошел к окну и отдернул занавеску, за которой спрятал аквариум. Могучий Тор был внутри — целый и невредимый. Стоя на четвереньках, Теон тупо смотрел, как он возится в своем водном царстве, скользит туда-сюда между темно-фиолетовыми водорослями, подмигивает ему крапчатым глазом. Рамси скормил ему другого спрута. Не его. Вместо ожидаемого облегчения на него вдруг навалилась свинцовая тяжесть осознания.

«Он сумасшедший, — вдруг отчетливо понял Теон. — Не странноватый, как мелкие Риды. Не с закидонами, как Арья. Он на самом деле ебанутый. Может, садист. Даже скорее всего. Он разминается. Все, что произошло сегодня и до этого — цветочки. И если я не подниму задницу и не свинчу отсюда куда подальше прямо сейчас, увижу и ягодки». 

Рамси, все еще посмеиваясь, приблизился к нему, подхватил под мышки и поставил на ноги. Теон вырвался и тяжело привалился к кухонной стойке. После целого дня, проведенного в наручниках, и этого эмоционального всплеска небывалой силы его штормило. Голова раскалывалась, перед глазами было мутно, сердце сбивалось с ритма. 

Несмотря на все это, он рассмотрел, что Рамси снова улыбается ему своей улыбкой паралитика. А свободные домашние штаны совершенно не скрывали того, что член у него стоит столбом.


	9. Джон

Джон открыл коробку и принялся перебирать новые поступления — удивительно, в сущности, как часто Леонард Коэн выпускает новые альбомы в своем преклонном возрасте — когда кто-то вдруг поднырнул под руку и чмокнул его в щеку.

— Как тебе всегда удается подкрасться так незаметно? — в сотый раз спросил Джон. Плечо Атласа под его рукой было холодным и немного мокрым от растаявшего снега. Нос, которым он ткнулся Джону в ухо, тоже был ледяным.

— Я же тебе говорил. В прошлой жизни я был наемным убийцей.

— Да что ты говоришь. — Джон закрыл коробку, так и не вытащив из нее ни одного диска. Ничего страшного, подождет до завтра. Разбираться с товаром, когда Атлас вертится рядом, он все равно не смог бы. — А давай в следующей жизни у тебя будет какая-нибудь нормальная работа? Или, может, даже в этой?

Атлас хмыкнул, несильно ткнул его локтем в ребра и вывернулся из-под его руки. С любопытством обвел взглядом полутемный, тихий, пустой зал. Пока он смотрел по сторонам, Джон смотрел на него, уже привычно отыскивая на чистой коже новые отметины. 

За последнюю неделю они почти не расставались. Атлас снова пришел в «Стену» на следующей же день после «Трезубца». Выглядел он при этом ужасно угрюмым и несчастным. Так мог бы выглядеть человек, который принял определенное решение, которое — он точно знает — не доведет его до добра. Джон, который всю ночь ворочался с боку на бок и изводил себя мыслями о том, как он феерически все проебал, при виде него почувствовал, как камень свалился с души. Дышать вдруг стало свободнее и слаще. Недолго думая, он обнял Атласа, и через какое-то время тот обнял его в ответ. 

С тех пор расставаться больше, чем на пару часов, стало физически больно. Они встречались сразу после того, как Джон заканчивал работать, и не расставались до тех пор, как одному из них не наступало время уходить. Ничего особо интересного они не делали. Бесцельно бродили по городу, иногда заглядывали в кино — Атлас почему-то всегда хотел только на мультики — изредка пили или ели что-нибудь в «Трезубце». А порою и вовсе не оставляли «Стену»: оставались сидеть там до самого закрытия, оккупировав стереосистему, и слушали музыку. Время летело, словно болт, пущенный из туго взведенного арбалета. Джон подозревал, что если бы они, к примеру, несколько часов сидели бок о бок и молча пялились в стену, ему все равно было бы офигенно хорошо. 

Поначалу первым смывался Атлас. Каждый вечер в районе девяти он заявлял, что у него «дела», и ретировался, на прощание улыбнувшись Джону через плечо. Что за «дела», он никогда не уточнял, но догадаться было несложно. Джон из раза в раз чувствовал, что немножко умирает внутри. Но однажды случился вечер, когда Атлас не ушел. Они гуляли до поздней ночи, держась за руки и болтая о всяких глупостях, и расстались только тогда, когда позвонил Робб и спросил, не ебанулся ли Джон пропадать черт знает где заполночь. Вместе они добрели до Винтерфелл-авеню. Окна двух последних этажей в их доме темнели, только в гостиной мерцал голубоватый отсвет телевизора. Джон хотел позвать Атласа внутрь, попить чая — холод на улице стоял собачий — но тот отказался, поцеловал Джона в уголок рта и ушел. А на следующее утро вокруг его левого глаза налился серо-фиолетовый синяк, прекрасно заметный даже сквозь толстый слой косметики.

Никогда в жизни Джону так не хотелось кого-нибудь убить. Он с детства чурался агрессии и в школе, в отличие от большинства своих сверстников, всегда старался решать конфликты словами, но на этот раз разговаривать ему не хотелось. Ему хотелось узнать, кто поставил Атласу фингал, и заставить его пожалеть об этом. Однако Атлас в ответ на все его расспросы притворялся глухонемым, и разговорить его не получалось, сколько Джон ни пытался. С тех пор Атлас еще раз или два появлялся с синяками или ссадинами, а однажды, когда Джон слишком крепко обнял его при встрече, зашипел и поспешил отстраниться, держась за ребра.

Сегодня у него была разбита губа. Не так, чтоб особо заметно — всего лишь вертикальная поджившая ранка. Такую можно заполучить, когда облизываешь губы на морозе и те потом трескаются. Но Джон подозревал, что это не тот случай. Ничего он не облизывал и ничего у него не трескалось. Кто-то залепил ему пощечину — хлесткую и сильную, такую, что лопнула кожа. А Джон не знал, кто. И поэтому не мог пойти и оторвать ему ноги. 

— Откуда это? — Он пристально смотрел Атласу в глаза.

Тот отвел взгляд и не ответил.

— Эй? Кто это сделал? Скажи мне.

— В центре города рождественская ярмарка, ты знаешь? — сказал Атлас, обращая ноль внимания на его суровое выражение лица. — Давай пойдем? Я обожаю. Там шатры с гадалками, фигню всякую продают, и аттракционы. Купишь мне корн-дог? 

— Атлас, я серьезно. — Обычно, когда Джон пытался припереть его к стенке, Атлас сбегал от него на улицу или в какое-нибудь слишком людное для личных разговоров место, так что в качестве превентивной меры он взял его за шнурки от капюшона. — Давай выкладывай. 

— Слушай, давай не будем об этом, а? — Атлас состроил умоляющее выражение лица. — Давай сегодня просто пойдем гулять. Ярмарка не каждый день бывает. Если захочешь, поговорим завтра.

— Ты каждый раз так говоришь. 

— На этот раз я честно, клянусь. — Атлас улыбнулся ему, стараясь не потревожить раненную губу.

Про «на этот раз честно» он тоже говорил каждый раз, и Джон твердо решил, что сегодня во что бы то ни стало вытрясет из него все ответы. Но, наверное, все-таки после ярмарки. Атлас бредил ею уже неделю, словно мальчишка, и меньше всего на свете Джону хотелось портить ему настроение.

— Ты же помнишь, что я тебе сказал, правда? — спросил он, как спрашивал всегда, почти каждый день с тех пор, как они познакомились. — Всегда, в любую минуту дня и ночи, ты можешь прийти ко мне. И остаться настолько, насколько захочешь. И если тебе нужна помощь с поиском работы — я тоже помогу. Робб знает много важных людей, он поможет найти тебе место. Или ты можешь помогать в «Стене», ребята тебя любят. Что угодно. Просто… скажи, хорошо? 

— Спасибо тебе, — ответил Атлас, как отвечал всегда. Он снова улыбнулся, и эта улыбка затронула глаза. — Мне ничего не надо, но спасибо, что сказал. Давай, пошли уже!

Попрощавшись с Сэмом и Гренном, Джон надел куртку, захватил из подсобки свой рюкзак, и вместе они вышли из «Стены» и зашагали вниз по улице.

Не успели они миновать булочную, как Атлас пожаловался, что ему холодно, и снова поднырнул Джону под руку. Тот обнял его за плечи и с удовольствием позволил прижаться к своему боку. Шагать вот так, словно сиамские близнецы, и делить на двоих одну куртку, было не слишком удобно, зато приятно. Иногда Джону казалось, что Атлас специально одевается слишком легко — чтобы был повод пообниматься. 

Атлас любил обниматься. Больше, чем какой-либо другой человек, которого Джон знал. Больше, чем дети. Больше, чем голден-ретривер. Он был удивительно тактилен, и как-то само собой сложилось, что они вечно держались за руки, а если сидели, то обязательно прижавшись друг к другу. Атлас целовал его в щеку при встрече, бодал его лбом в висок, прижимался щекой к его плечу… Запрыгивал ему на спину, а Джон подхватывал его под коленки и послушно возил между стеллажами, пока тот, смеясь, не отцеплялся. Наверное, это было странно, ведь они даже не целовались ни разу, да и вообще Джон никак не мог сообразить, нравится ли он Атласу также, как сам Атлас — Джону, или тот просто так дружит. А может, всего лишь таскается с ним от нечего делать? Задумываться об этом не хотелось. 

Правда, любовь Атласа к обнимашкам активировалась не сразу. В мире Джона объятья и похлопыванья по спине при встрече были нормой… в его же, очевидно, дело обстояло иначе. В первые несколько раз он замирал, будто такой способ дружеского приветствия был чем-то странным и опасным. Потом неловко попробовал обнять Джона в ответ. Должно быть, со стороны это выглядело весьма нелепо, но Джону было все равно. Что-то хрустнуло и надломилось. Что-то плохое. Так хрустит засохший кустарник, когда ему обламывают сухие ветки, чтобы освободить место для новых побегов. Тогда, ощущая, как чужие руки неуверенно сцепляются у него на спине, Джон впервые подумал о том, что фраза «его просто в детстве никто не обнимал» на самом деле вовсе не такая уж и забавная.

По пути на ярмарку они завернули на Винтерфелл-авеню за Призраком. Пес относился к Атласу со сдержанной благосклонностью, позволял себя тискать и оттягивать верхнюю губу, чтобы посмотреть клыки, а в особо благодушном настроении мог даже обмахнуть лезущие в пасть пальцы теплым языком. Так — с собачьим поводком в одной руке и с чужим плечом под другой — Джон и дошел до площади, преобразившейся по случаю приближающегося праздника. 

Всюду стояли прилавки, на которых была выложена всякая всячина, а между ними неторопливо прогуливались целые толпы горожан. Одни рассматривали красивейшие елочные украшения и шары, раскрашенные вручную, другие выбирали разноцветные гирлянды, свечи или упаковочную бумагу для подарков. Торговцы взвешивали и протягивали в протянутые руки бумажные пакеты с сырами, сухофруктами, выпечкой и развесным печеньем. Дети всех возрастов, вооруженные сахарной ватой или хот-догами, носились и путались под ногами. Деревья были украшены огоньками, отчего казалось, будто в их кронах поселились целые колонии фей. У самого входа какой-то мужик в вязаной шапке, из-под которой торчали соломенные волосы, продавал елки. Пахло от них классно — хвоей, смолой и морозом. 

Они прошлялись по базару до поздней ночи. Атлас то и дело с восторженным визгом бросался на очередной лоток — будь то фенечки, самодельные ловцы снов или косметика. От стенда с лаками космических расцветок его удалось оттащить лишь после того, как он опробовал все тестеры — по одному на каждом пальце. Словно в отместку, Джон надолго застрял рядом с какими-то парнями, что продавали подержанные пластинки. Наконец прилавки кончились, площадь плавно перетекла в прилегающий парк. Тут было не менее людно, однако все-таки просторнее. К шатру гадалки выстроилась очередь, состоящая в основном из хихикающих девиц. Работала расцвеченная огнями карусель. Пахло карамелью, сладкой кукурузой и жженым сахаром. Пройдя еще дальше, они оказались на окраине. Здесь людей почти не было, а те, что были, топтались вокруг высоких бочек, в которых полыхал огонь. Желтые блики играли на лицах, отмеченных неуловимой печатью неблагополучия. 

— Что это за место? — спросил Джон. 

— Я тут иногда бываю, — уклончиво ответил Атлас. — Поздороваюсь с парой приятелей, и мы уйдем, хорошо?

Джон пожал плечами. Здесь, на задворках праздника, скопились городские отбросы. Он увидел якобы слепого старичка, который побирался рядом с супермаркетом: от черных очков и палочки не осталось и следа, он уверенно бренчал на старенькой гитаре. Кое-кто подпевал, кто-то слушал, то и дело прикладываясь к фляжке. Несколько человек играли в шашки за столом, сооруженном из перевернутого ящика. Миновав их, Атлас приблизился к компании, греющей руки над одной из бочек. Компания состояла из одного парня, рыжей девчонки и существа непонятного пола. Несмотря на холод, лишь усилившейся с наступлением темноты, они были одеты так, что сомнения относительно их профессии не возникли бы даже у наивнейшего из людей. Все трое приветствовали Атласа громкими воплями, как будто он по меньшей мере вернулся из космоса. 

— Явление Христа народу! — воскликнул парень, заключая его в крепкие объятья. Волосы у него были короткими и блондинистыми, выговор — манерным, а выражение лица — подозрительно хитрым. — Где это ты пропадал?

— Известно где, — существо с сиреневыми волосами и без каких-либо гендерных признаков окинуло Джона плотоядным взглядом. — Смотрите, какая прелесть! Это нам?

— Хуям! — Атлас проворно хлопнул это по уже протянутой в сторону Джона руке. — Угомонитесь, придурки. 

— Жа-а-адина. О! Собачка! 

Призрак предусмотрительно сделал несколько шагов назад. Джону очень захотелось последовать его примеру.

— Увяньте, говорю! Это Джон, он мой друг, не надо его доставать. Джон — это Свитс, Роуз и Оливар. Они дебилы.

Свитс, Роуз и Оливар оскалились — скорее плотоядно, чем приветственно. Джон не совсем понимал, зачем Атлас пришел сюда да еще и его притащил… Однако с другой стороны — это был первый раз, когда Атлас позволил ему заглянуть в свою жизнь хотя бы чуть-чуть. До этого на все его неловкие вопросы тот лишь передергивал плечом и менял тему. Меж тем молчать и притворяться, будто ничего не происходит, становилось все труднее. Атлас был достоин намного большего, чем работа на панели под крылом местного архисутенера, и с каждым днем уверенность в том, что его нужно срочно спасать, все крепла. 

— Привет, — сказал Джон. — Я вас всех знаю. В смысле, видел из окошка. Очень приятно.

Атлас кинул на него такой взгляд, что стало понятно, что он едва сдерживается, чтоб не прикрыть лицо рукой. Чувствовалось, что ему жутко не по себе, только Джон никак не мог понять, стесняется ли он своих друзей, или наоборот, его, Джона. 

— Я хотел с кем-нибудь из людей Бейлиша перетереть, — сказал он наконец, помявшись. — Есть здесь кто поблизости?

— Сегодня вроде не видно. Даже странно… — Роуз вытянула руки к огню и растопырила пальцы в обрезанных черных перчатках. — А тебе зачем? Дозу хочешь?

— Фу, нет. Хочу ему передать, что сваливаю.

Все трое его приятелей, видно, поняли, что он имеет в виду, потому что вылупились на Атласа квадратными глазами. Сердце Джона забилось часто-часто. Он понадеялся, что правильно понял эти слова.

— Он тебя ни в жизнь не отпустит, — выдохнул Оливар.

— А я у него разрешения просить не буду. 

— Он тебя найдет. Шая в другой штат сбежала, а он ее и там нашел. И вернул бы, или прибил, если бы она не примазалась там к какому-то важному богатею из Кастерли.

Атлас поморщился.

— Я не собираюсь ни от кого бегать! Просто скажу, что завязываю, и все. Можно подумать, у него желающих мало?

По испуганному лицу белобрысого Оливара было понятно, что он считает такой ход мыслей в высшей степени наивным. Возможно, он уже подумывал о том, что именно потянет из гардероба Атласа, когда таинственный Бейлиш прикопает того в лесочке. 

— Вот и правильно! — сказала Роуз. — Давно пора. Я, может, тоже собираюсь уходить. Мизинец сто лет обещает мне надбавку, говорит, что сделает своей правой рукой в столице… Врет, как всегда! Я уже полгода слушаю эти россказни, и что? Вот она я, толкаюсь с вами в занюханном Блошином Конце! Как и в самом начале!

— Да, верно!

— Ты чист, а значит, тебе проще, чем многим. Мотай, пока это еще так. Просто уходи, а мы найдем, что сказать этому склизкому хмырю. 

— Да! Сматывайся! Ты ничего ему не должен, и…

Внезапно голос Свитс резко оборвался. Проследив за застывшими в испуге взглядами, Джон обернулся и увидел большой черный джип, остановившийся неподалеку. Он показался ему смутно знакомым. Водитель заглушил двигатель, хлопнула дверца с тонированными стеклом, и уже через минуту напротив них стоял человек, которого Джон видел лишь однажды, но физиономию его запомнил лучше некуда. За месяц, прошедший с их первой встречи, его козлиная бородка никуда не делась, так же, как и мудацкое выражение лица, а седые виски стали еще светлее. Или, может, так казалось в неверном свете костров. В своем приталенном сером костюме Бейлиш смотрелся тут, словно Принц Уэльский на гаражной распродаже. У него даже зажим для галстука имелся — в виде небольшой серебристой птички, вроде пересмешника. Почему-то именно эта пижонская деталь больше всего разозлила Джона.

— Уже донесли, — скривив рот, пробормотал Атлас. Роуз солидарно сплюнула на землю. 

— Добрый вечер, — вежливо поздоровался Бейлиш со всеми присутствующими разом. Потом обратился отдельно к Атласу: — Вот ты где. Я всюду тебя ищу! Ты мне сегодня нужен.

— Я не пойду.

Бейлиш сочувственно покачал головой, не переставая улыбаться.

— Мы, кажется, уже обсуждали это. Вчера, позавчера… Почти каждый вечер на этой неделе.

Внезапно Джон почувствовал себя полным придурком. Ну конечно, этот хмырь в ответе за синяки и ссадины Атласа! Почему, во имя богов, он не сообразил раньше? Атлас сбегал и отлынивал от своей чудовищной работы под крылом этого ублюдка, чтобы побыть с ним, а потом платил за это. 

Злость и щемящая нежность нахлынули одновременно и в равных пропорциях. Правой рукой Джон взял Атласа за руку, а левой схватил Призрака за ошейник. Тот, почувствовав его настроение, уже недовольно ворчал и приподнимал губы. Короткие усы на его морде топорщились, а нос собирался гармошкой.

— Я не в том смысле. — Атлас смотрел себе под ноги, но в его голосе не чувствовалось неуверенности или страха. — Я больше вообще не пойду. Я завязываю. 

— На данный момент это для меня неудобно.

— Он сказал, что больше не хочет, — рявкнул Джон, удивляя сам себя. Ворчание Призрака перешло в утробный рык.

Мизинец, казалось, лишь сейчас заметил их сцепленные руки. Посмотрел на них некоторое время, потом вздохнул.

— Ну что ж. Ты уверен? 

— Да. — Странно, но Атлас говорил с ним без злости, как со старым приятелем. — Ты помог мне соскочить, и за это я всегда буду тебе благодарен. Но я больше не хочу… этого.

— Разве я плохо отношусь к тебе? Разве ты или кто-то из твоих друзей — Мизинец мазнул взглядом по Роуз и Свитс, которые жались друг к другу — испытываете недостаток в средствах? Скажи мне, если я несправедлив.

— Нет. — Атлас замялся, словно хотел добавить еще что-то, но передумал. Джон, глядя на его лицо, освещенное отблесками огня, погладил большим пальцем тыльную сторону его ладони. Атлас казался ему бесстрашным.

Мизинец усмехнулся. Его глаза посуровели.

— Он всего лишь хочет трахать тебя, как и все. Просто платить не станет.

— Иди нахуй, — снова не выдержал Джон.

Мизинец его проигнорировал.

— Не веришь мне? Думаешь, у тебя-то все будет по-другому? Посмотрим, захочет ли он тебя без твоего смазливого личика.

Все, что произошло с этого момента и до тех пор, как Джон потерял сознание, заняло едва ли три минуты. Может, две. А может, и одну с половиной.

Кучка бездомных, расположившихся поблизости и до этой секунды вроде как не обращавшая на них никакого внимания, вдруг разом пришла в движение. Повинуясь какому-то знаку от Мизинца, мужчины вскочили на ноги, в мгновение ока скрутили Атласа и потащили к одной из бочек. К той, в которой огонь полыхал ярче всего.

— Хрена лысого!! — заорала Роуз и повисла у одного из них на спине, визжа и царапаясь. Мужик скинул ее без особых усилий, но когда обернулся, встретил челюстью апперкот Свитс. Призрак опрокинул второго, а Джон схватил с земли первую попавшуюся доску — в ладони тут же впились десятки глубоких заноз — и с размаху ударил третьего по темечку. Атласу удалось вырваться, но вместо того, чтобы удирать со всех ног, он с воинственным кличем тоже бросился в атаку.

— Сваливай отсюда! — крикнул ему Джон прямо перед тем, как кто-то заломил ему левую руку за спину. Призрак ринулся было на обидчика, но другой человек Мизинца, отшвырнув Роуз в сторону, огрел его по спине здоровенным булыжником. Собака громко заскулила и заплакала, а Джон почувствовал, что теперь к бочке тащат его. 

В живот врезался жестяной обод. Раскаленный — Джон чувствовал его жар даже через куртку и свитер. Он ощутил горячий воздух на лице, увидел вблизи желтое рваное пламя, облизывающее поленья. Кости левой руки едва не трещали. Все приемы, с помощью которых можно вырваться из подобного захвата, разом выветрились из головы. Он слышал, как вопит Атлас и матерится Свитс, слышал звуки продолжающейся борьбы. Кто-то резко вздернул его заломленную руку еще выше. В плече громко хрустнуло, и Джон закричал. А потом кто-то другой сунул его свободную, правую руку прямо в огонь. Ладонь ушла в раскаленные угли, вспыхнул рукав. Невероятная боль оглушила и ослепила, прошила его насквозь, заставляя орать как никогда в жизни. Его попытки вырваться стали звериными, пока в какой-то момент сознание, шокированное происходящим, милостиво не отключилось.


	10. Теон

Телефон зазвонил в тот момент, как Рамси заломил ему руку и упер носом в столешницу. 

Сзади послышалось бряцанье пряжки на ремне и звук расстегиваемой ширинки. Потом вторая ладонь, что не заламывала ему руку, содрала с него домашние штаны и оттянула ягодицу. Твердый член с мокрой головкой упирался рядом, противно елозил по коже. В любой другой вечер Теон просто пошире расставил бы ноги и мысленно велел себе расслабиться. Когда Рамси приходил домой таким — с кривым оскалом и совершенно бешеным взглядом — сопротивляться было так же глупо, как пить средство для чистки унитазов. Просто позволить ему сделать это было проще и быстрее. Если заартачиться, то часиком-другим, полным ругани и напряжения, это не кончится. Несогласие всегда аукается. Иногда — тем же вечером. Иногда — через день или два. Но расплата приходит обязательно, и принимает самые разнообразные виды. О том, как он дошел до жизни такой, Теон предпочитал не задумываться.

Однако сегодня был не просто еще один вечер и не просто еще один телефонный звонок. Сегодня его телефон запел голосом Моррисси. Солист «Смитс» утверждал, что никогда-никогда не захочет домой, и Теон рванул к мобильнику, едва заслышав первые аккорды. 

Робб. Робб, Робб. Робб звонит ему.

Не успел он сделать и шага, как Рамси с силой вцепился ему в волосы и уложил обратно.

— Охренел? — поинтересовался он обманчиво ласково.

— Да погоди ты! Ты не понимаешь! — Теон снова попробовал дернуться и вывернуться из-под него, но Рамси держал крепко и тяжело наваливался сверху. Мобильник продолжал звонить, сердце колотилось так яростно, будто хотело пробить грудную клетку, и, видно, на него нашло какое-то помутнение рассудка, потому что Теон заорал: — Да отпусти же ты меня, твою мать! Это Старк! Робб! Это его звонок. Мне надо ответить. 

Наверное, за всю свою жизнь он не совершал большей ошибки. Конечно, если не учитывать его изначальное решение прийти в этот дом и тот факт, что он до сих пор не сбежал отсюда. Снова схватив за волосы, Рамси со всей дури приложил его лицом о столешницу. Перед глазами поплыло, нос взорвался болью. 

«Ради бога, твою мать, просто заткнись и не зли его», — прошепелявил голос внутри, слабый и забитый, похожий на какую-то мутировавшую версию его собственного. В любой другой день Теон, скорее всего, послушал бы его. Однако не теперь. Не под звуки этой песни. Робб звонит ему. После долгих, бесконечных трех недель тишины он наконец звонит. Может, что-то случилось. Может, он хочет сказать ему, чтобы он заканчивал с этим цирком и возвращался домой…

Несмотря на боль в разбитом носу, Теон дернулся еще раз, отчаянно, изо всех сил. Стол, к которому Рамси его прижимал, проскрипел ножками по полу и сдвинулся вперед на пару сантиметров. Теон высвободил руку и как раз примерился посильнее заехать Болтону в ребра, когда твердый член, до этого плотно прижатый к его ягодицам, уперся в его судорожно сжатый вход.

— Рамси, Рамси, подожди, — испуганно зачастил он и выгнул спину, стараясь максимально увеличить расстояние между чужим членом и своей задницей, — я не готов, блядь, не так же, хотя бы сплюнь, нет, подожди!

В следующее мгновение Рамси загнал ему одним мощным толчком, и Теон взвыл и вцепился зубами в свою руку. 

Следовало расслабиться. Он отдавал себе отчет в том, что своими попытками вырваться делает себе только хуже, но боль не шла ни в какое сравнение с яростью, которая клокотала в нем. Как будто каждый раз, когда он уступал Рамси, прощал ему его заскоки, часть справедливого возмущения уходила в сторону, откладывалась в какой-то подсознательной копилке… А теперь эту копилку ебнуло изнутри, и осколки разлетелись вокруг в радиусе, которого он и представить себе не мог. Телефон замолчал, и это взбесило его еще больше. В глазах вскипели злые слезы. Робб звонил ему, а он не взял трубку. Что, если он больше не станет пытаться? Что, если это был единственный раз? Ощутив тяжелое дыхание Болтона у себя на волосах, Теон резко откинул голову и что есть силы звезданул ему затылком в лицо.

Рамси взревел. Вывернувшись из-под его дезориентированной, шипящей от боли туши, Теон подтянул болтающиеся на бедрах штаны и белье, схватил первую попавшуюся под руку вещь — той оказалась увесистая чугунная сковородка — и как следует приложил его по голове. Не тратя время на то, чтобы оценить причиненный ущерб, Теон бросился в прихожую. Снова зазвонил телефон. «Such a heavenly way to die»… Соблазн схватить его и ответить был огромным, но действовать следовало быстро, не отвлекаясь ни на что. Он всегда подозревал, что у Рамси до странного высокий болевой порог. Схватив с полки над вешалкой портупею с кобурой, жетоном и наручниками, он отстегнул последние и снова ринулся в кухню. Как раз вовремя: Рамси, с залитыми кровью ртом и подбородком, уже поднимался с пола.

Позже, много часов спустя, Теон пытался вспомнить, откуда наскреб достаточно смелости, чтобы приблизиться к нему и защелкнуть наручники сначала на его запястье, а потом на батарее. Никогда в жизни он так не боялся. Как будто суешь руку в пасть зверски голодному тигру-людоеду, который пугающе быстро отходит после анестезии. Рамси дернулся было, пытаясь схватить его за волосы, но промахнулся: рука уплыла в сторону, мазнув Теона скрюченными пальцами по плечу.

— Нет уж. — Убедившись, что наручники застегнуты достаточно плотно, Теон отскочил подальше. — Я с этим дерьмом закончил.

Рамси прошипел что-то в ответ. Что именно, разобрать было невозможно — буквы в словах путались, превращая его речь в набор бессвязных звуков. Вкупе с расфокусированым, плавающим взглядом выглядело это жутко. Впрочем, Теону все равно не было интересно слушать что-либо из того, что он мог бы сказать.

Разыскав в шкафу в прихожей спортивную сумку на молнии, он единым комком запихал туда форму и некоторое количество одежды. Напялил первую попавшуюся футболку и свитер, влез в кроссовки, не тратя времени на то, чтобы развязать и снова завязать шнурки. Теон опять вернулся в кухню, где Рамси уже пытался подняться на ноги, то и дело оскальзываясь и заваливаясь на бок, и забрал аквариум с Могучим Тором.

— Я знаю, что ты не любишь ездить в такси, приятель, — пробормотал он осьминогу. — Но это в последний раз, обещаю. 

Он очень надеялся, что это правда.

Телефон Теон достал, лишь оказавшись на улице. Мимо проезжали машины. Солнце давно село, и люди возвращались с работы, а может, ехали куда-то — в кино, в ресторан, на рождественскую ярмарку в центре города. Периодически в бело-сером потоке мелькали желтые пятна такси. Теон провел пальцем по экрану, снимая блокировку. Сердце, до сих пор бешено колотящееся после пережитого, забилось еще чаще. Шесть пропущенных звонков. Семнадцать уведомлений в whatsapp, и три голосовых сообщения.

Дрожащим пальцем он кое-как попал по последней строчке.

«ТЕОН! — тут же обжег ухо взволнованный и в то же время растерянный голос Робба. Эти интонации были знакомы Теону лучше, чем ему хотелось бы, и он мгновенно понял: что-то случилось. — Теон, пожалуйста, ответь. Где ты? Срочно, срочно перезвони мне. Я в больнице на Семнадцатой… пожалуйста, приезжай».

Теон отключил телефон, как только услышал координаты. Придерживая аквариум с Могучим Тором на бедре, он вскинул руку, и желтое такси вынырнуло к нему из потока машин почти сразу же.

Семнадцатая улица находилась недалеко от дома Болтона, однако из-за пробок дорога заняла не пять минут, а все двадцать, и Теон едва не рехнулся от нетерпения. Раз или два он порывался было выскочить из машины и идти пешком, но становилось жалко Тора — тот и так натерпелся страху по его милости и теперь забился в угол аквариума, занавесившись водорослями и подтянув к себе все свои многочисленные конечности. Наконец шеренга машин доползла до съезда к больнице, и Теон выскочил наружу, не глядя запустив в водителя смятой двадцаткой. 

Круглолицая нянечка за стойкой медсестер сначала уперлась было и наотрез отказалась выдавать ему информацию («часы посещений давно закончились, ночь на дворе, сэр, возвращайтесь завтра, вы же не хотите, чтобы я вызвала охрану?»), однако выцарапанный из сумки жетон, как и всегда, помог достигнуть взаимопонимания. 

Взлетев на третий этаж, где располагалась палата номер 117, Теон на полном ходу влетел в Старка, который расхаживал взад-вперед по пустынному коридору. Робб ничего не сказал, просто молча повис у него на шее, и Теон крепко обнял его в ответ, спрятав нос в рыжих волосах. Когда-то в детстве мама читала ему сказку про игрушечного кролика, которого случайно уронили за борт корабля, и тот пролежал на темном морском дне тысячу лет. Потом какой-то рыбак выловил кролика своей сетью. Ощущая чужие теплые лопатки под ладонями, Теон думал о том, что, верно, чувствует себя сейчас так же, как тот кролик. Сети медленно, но верно вытягивают его из темноты наверх — к синим солнечным бликам на поверхности. К воздуху.

Они стояли так долго, пока, наконец, Теон мягко не отстранил Робба от себя, удерживая за плечи.

— Что случилось? — спросил он.

Робб все еще сжимал в кулаках его свитер и, по всей видимости, не планировал с ним расставаться.

— Это Джон, — сказал он сдавленно. — Я не знаю, что произошло. Мне позвонили из скорой. Тебе не звонили? Ты ведь тоже в его экстренных контактах.

Теон покачал головой. Признаваться, что звонок он мог пропустить, потому что Рамси Болтон как раз в это время раскладывал его на кухонном столе, не особо интересуясь мнением самого Теона на этот счет, не входило в его планы.

— Насколько все дерьмово по шкале от одного до Брана?

— Сейчас он спит. У него сильно обожжена рука до самого локтя, правая. Они накачали его снотворным и обезболивающим. Вроде бы кто-то… кто-то сунул его руку в одну из тех бочек, вокруг которых трутся бездомные. Его почти сразу высвободили, но все равно ладонь успела сильно пострадать… и, и, пальцы…

Робб замолчал и крепко сжал челюсти. Теон прекрасно понимал, что он чувствует. Его тоже раздирало пополам. Одна часть хотела остаться здесь и кудахтать над Джоном, другая — отправиться на поиски ублюдков, сделавших это с ним, и нашинковать их в тонкую соломку. 

Прежде, чем он успел поделиться с Роббом своими соображениями или задать ему вопросы, в коридоре раздались шаги, и из-за угла появилась женщина в белом врачебном халате. Она шла, листая на ходу какие-то записи на клипборде. На бейджике, пристегнутом к ее карману, значилась фамилия — Стоун. По тому, как встрепенулся Робб, Теон понял, что именно она — врач Джона.

— Ну что? — набросился на нее Старк.

Врач сунула клипборд под мышку и смерила Теона недовольным взглядом. Он с трудом удержался от того, чтоб показать ей жетон.

— Еще один брат?

— Да, — твердо ответил Робб.

— Ладно, черт с вами. Давайте пройдем в палату, мне нужно проверить его состояние. Возможно, он уже проснулся.

Вдвоем они последовали за ней по стерильному коридору. Распахнув дверь в палату 117, врач сделала шаг внутрь и тут же замерла так внезапно, что Теон едва в нее не вписался.

— Ты еще кто? Что ты тут делаешь? Часы посещений давно окончены. 

В кресле, придвинутом вплотную к кровати Джона, спал какой-то пацан. Голову он положил на матрас рядом с левой рукой Сноу, увитой всяческими трубочками, и от оклика женщины вскинулся и вскочил на ноги. У него были длинные черные волосы, странная одежда и разукрашенное целым созвездием фингалов бледное лицо, и в целом он казался Теону подозрительно знакомым.

— Я уже ухожу, — пробормотал парень, проскальзывая мимо них в коридор. — Извините. 

— Кто тебя вообще сюда пропустил? 

Но его уже не было.

— Ладно, посмотрим. Джон Сноу…

Дальше она принялась зачитывать разные данные со своего клипборда. За сложными формулировками про повреждение тканей последовали инструкции по смене повязки и перечень мазей, антибиотиков и болеутоляющих средств, которые понадобятся Джону, когда его выпишут. Обращалась доктор преимущественно к Роббу, и Теон подумал, что, наверное, легкомысленность и вправду написана у него на лице, раз его не воспринимает всерьез даже доктор, знакомая с ним ровно пять минут. Однако он все равно внимательно слушал и старался запоминать, периодически бросая взгляды на спящего Джона. Бледный, с темными кругами под глазами, он выглядел таким маленьким в этой излишне белой, как будто заснеженной палате. На мгновение Теону показалось, что Сноу снова пятнадцать. Он был укрыт одеялом, и только правая рука покоилась на отлете, из-за обилия бинтов похожая на загипсованную.

Джон так и не проснулся, и когда аудиенция была окончена, Теон, Робб и миссис Стоун снова вышли в коридор.

— Вам не обязательно оставаться здесь, — сказала доктор, окинув взглядом коридор. Пустынный, если не считать стойки на колесиках, груженой всякой медсестринской дребеденью, и рядов голубых пластиковых стульев. — Медсестры позаботятся о нем, когда он проснется. Отправляйтесь домой и выспитесь, а утром приезжайте с началом часов посещений… Хотя, честно говоря, я бы не советовала тащить с собой всю ту ораву, что присутствовала тут час назад. По крайней мере, не всю сразу.

— Нет, мы останемся, — уперся Робб. — Если можно. Он проснется и не поймет, где находится. Вдруг он подумает, что нам на него наплевать? Нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь с ним был. Кто-нибудь из нас. 

— Как скажешь, парень, — доктор Стоун пожала плечами. — Этажом ниже есть автоматы с кофе и едой. Бутерброды там ужасные, но энергетические батончики еще никто не отменял, верно? 

С этими словами она ушла, оставляя их наедине в тихом, заполненном флуоресцентным светом пространстве.

Робб, не глядя, опустился на один из стульев. Выглядел он так, будто в нем кончаются батарейки. Теон сел рядом и с трудом удержал себя от того, чтобы взять его за руку.

— Он будет в порядке, — сказал он осторожно. — Ты же слышал, тетка-доктор так сказала.

— Да. — Робб смотрел в противоположную стену, но вряд ли видел что-то. — Но у него останутся шрамы. И пальцы, скорее всего, уже не будут слушаться его так хорошо, как раньше. Как же он… Как же он будет играть на гитаре?

По мнению Теона, играть на гитаре Сноу следовало запретить законодательно, однако Робб явно был в неподходящем настроении для его глупых шуток.

— Кому он вообще мог помешать? — продолжал Старк. — Кому мог перейти дорогу? Ты можешь представить себе человека, который захотел бы причинить ему боль?

— Я узнаю, — твердо сказал Теон. — Я найду тех, кто это с ним сделал, и накручу из них фарш. Обещаю.

Наплевав на все, он набрался смелости и обернул руку вокруг опущенных плеч Робба. Тот, почувствовав прикосновение, сразу подался навстречу — так легко и инстинктивно, как будто на свете для него не было вещи привычней. Он положил голову Теону на плечо. Его рыжие волосы, волнистые от природы, но вечно приструняемые расческой, торчали как попало и щекотали Теону шею и подбородок.

— Я так скучал по тебе, — сказал Старк устало.

Боги, как он может говорить подобные вещи вот так запросто? Как будто это — проще простого, как будто для этого не нужно волноваться, выбирать слова, тщательно продумывать тон собственного голоса.

— Я тоже, — выдохнул Теон, сжимая пальцы на его плече. 

Робб поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. Его лицо было так близко, что при желании Теон мог сосчитать все бледные веснушки у него на переносице. Он почувствовал, как потеют ладони, а в груди настойчиво скребется то ли страх, то ли восторг.

— Прости меня, — сказал Старк очень серьезно. — Пожалуйста. Те вещи, которые я сказал… Все это неправда. Особенно про то, что ты не моя семья. Я понятия не имею, как умудрился ляпнуть такое. Я никогда в жизни так не думал, и теперь не думаю. Я без тебя ходил как пришибленный. Санса говорит — натыкался на мебель.

— Санса вечно ставит мебель там, где ходят приличные люди, — пробурчал Теон. Лицо его ломило от сдерживаемой улыбки, пальцы — от яростного желания схватить Робба за волосы и поцеловать. — И это я должен просить прощения. Вся эта история с Риконом… Черт, Робб, я такой мудак. Но я изо всех сил стараюсь перестать им быть. Честное слово.

Робб усмехнулся.

— Удачи, придурок. — Судя по выражению его лица, в том, что Грейджой добьется своей цели, он сильно сомневался, но в то же время его это не особенно волновало. 

Теон пихнул его локтем в бок. Робб извернулся и устроил ему первоклассный бойцовский захват.

Обниматься, сидя на больничных стульях, вдобавок разделенных впивающимися в бок подлокотниками, было жутко неудобно, но они справились. Черная спортивная сумка валялась неподалеку, и Теон то и дело кидал на нее взгляды, чтобы удостовериться — это по-настоящему. Навсегда. Он ушел из квартиры с розовой римской десяткой на двери и никогда больше туда не вернется. О том, что в эти самые минуты человек, живущий за этой дверью, наверняка ревет в бешенстве и пытается выкорчевать из стены батарею, чтобы отправиться на поиски Теона с целью отрезать ему яйца, он старался до поры до времени не думать.

Робб клевал носом, прижавшись щекой к его плечу. Лишаться его прикосновения было чистым мазохизмом, но Теон все-таки осторожно высвободился, свернул свою куртку и подложил ему под голову, и отправился на поиски мифологического кофейного автомата. Тот и в самом деле обнаружился этажом ниже рядом с ресепшеном. Нацедив два картонных стаканчика жижи подозрительного цвета и консистенции, Теон поднялся обратно. Шагая по коридору к тому месту, где на стульях дремал Робб, он миновал палату 117. Матерчатые жалюзи оказались приоткрытыми, и, бросив мимолетный взгляд на постель Джона, Теон вдруг сбился с шага и замер, как вкопанный. Кофе плеснулся и обжег ему руку, но он не обратил на это внимания.

Давешний пацан с длинными волосами снова бы в палате Джона. Как ему удалось просочиться туда незамеченным, Теон понятия не имел, но факт оставался фактом: тот снова сидел рядом с постелью Сноу и смотрел на его бледное лицо такими глазами, что становилось неловко. Грейджой как раз собрался было распахнуть дверь и велеть ему выметаться к чертям собачьим — или, возможно, это чучело следовало сначала допросить? — как вдруг здоровая рука Джона дрогнула, реагируя на чужое осторожное прикосновение, и он открыл глаза.

О чем они говорили, Теон не слышал. Странный парень что-то шептал Джону, глядя на него с болью и виной… и, судя по черным подтекам размазавшейся косметики, плакал. Сноу смотрел на него молча и даже не пытался отвечать. В какой-то момент он, морщась от боли, кое-как перевернулся на бок и неловко приподнял здоровой рукой край больничного одеяла. Странный пацан медлил, смотря на него с недоумением и недоверием, но Джон упрямо держал одеяло откинутым, и в конце концов тот неловко залез к нему в кровать. Как был, прямо в одежде и шлюховских сапогах на шнуровке. Джон укрыл их обоих одеялом, уткнулся лбом в его лоб, удовлетворенно вздохнул и снова закрыл глаза. Некоторое время они лежали так, соприкасаясь носами и вдыхая выдохи друг друга. Потом Сноу, не открывая глаз, неловко подался вперед, и странный пацан подался тоже. И без того мизерное расстояние, разделявшее их лица, исчезло. 

Вдруг отчетливо ощутив неуместность своего присутствия, Теон отошел от окна. Обвел взглядом пустынный коридор, Робба, свернувшегося улиткой на стульях. Посмотрел на два стаканчика в своих руках, кофе в которых уже успел подернуться мерзкой маслянистой пленкой.

— Ну нихрена себе, — сказал он вслух. И, совершенно неожиданно для себя, вдруг совершенно по-грейджоевски заржал.

***

Когда Теон добрался до участка, стояла глубокая ночь. Людей почти не было, обе патрульные машины отсутствовали. Только кто-то из дежурных курил на крыльце, поставив пепельницу на перила. Взбежав по ступенькам, Теон буркнул приветствие, даже не обратив внимания, к кому, собственно, обращался.

Миранда была на месте. Она подпиливала ногти, и без того выглядящие опасно, и периодически кидала скучающие взгляды на один из портативных компьютеров, где шли старые серии «Шоу семидесятых». Когда Теон вошел и приблизился к стойке, она подняла на него взгляд, удивление в котором тут же сменилось демонстративным безразличием.

— Ты чего тут? — лениво поинтересовалась Миранда.

— Ты знаешь, где живет Рамси Болтон? 

— Может, и знаю. А что?

Теон выцарапал из переднего кармана маленький ключик и подтолкнул к ней по гладкой поверхности стойки.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты съездила к нему домой.

— Зачем это? — Миранда взяла ключ, повертела в пальцах и подняла на Теона удивленный взгляд. — Это же ключ от наручников. Что за херня, Грейджой? Что ты с ним сделал? Алло, придурок! Я к тебе обращаюсь!

Но Теон больше ее не слушал. Развернувшись, он вышел из участка так же стремительно, как и вошел, ссыпался по ступенькам и зашагал в сторону Винтерфелл-авеню. Свежий снег хрустел под его ботинками. 

Он шел домой.


	11. Санса

Всю ночь она не могла уснуть: одолевали мысли, сомнения, страх. Чем дольше Санса лежала, прижавшись щекой к подушке, тем больше волновалась. Сердце билось часто, никак не желало успокаиваться. Наверное, следовало встать, спуститься в кухню, заварить себе чашку чая и посмотреть телевизор. Однако, скованная страхом и волнением, она чувствовала, что просто не в силах покинуть защитный кокон одеяла. Есть люди, свободные от рефлексий, смело бросающие судьбе вызов за вызовом — как Робб. Безбашенные, как будто смеющийся над всем вокруг — как Теон. Или просто отважные маленькие звереныши — как ее сестренка Арья. Санса не такая и никогда не станет такой. Она — из тех, кто прячется под одеялом. Из тех, в чьи дрожащие от неуверенности руки ни за что не должен был попадать такой судьбоносный секрет.

В конце концов она уснула, но только лишь когда снаружи стали просыпаться птицы, а занавески посветлели, облитые светом тусклого зимнего солнца. Звонок будильника раздался почти сразу же. Впервые за долгое время Сансе захотелось запустить мобильником куда подальше и глубже зарыться в хрустящие, свежо пахнущие сиренью простыни. Однако снизу уже доносились приглушенные голоса, и отсрочивать неизбежное не было смысла. Невысказанное знание разъест ее изнутри, она прекрасно понимала это. Чем быстрее она поговорит с Джоном — тем лучше.

Согнав Леди с одеяла, она застелила кровать — тщательно, разгладив все до единой складки покрывала (кошка, дождавшись, пока она закончит, немедленно улеглась в самой середине). После Санса натянула колготки, юбку и блузку, которые приготовила с вечера и повесила на спинку стула. Умылась, почистила зубы и привела в порядок волосы. Некоторое время смотрела на себя в зеркало. Потом сказала:

— Хватит тянуть. Вперед.

Собственный голос прозвучал гораздо менее решительно, чем ей хотелось бы, однако сдвинул дело с мертвой точки. Забрав со стола папку с выписками из дневника тетки Лианны, Санса спустилась вниз. 

На кухне, несмотря на ранний час, происходило небывалое столпотворение. Робб снова сражался с галстуком. По его сжатым в нитку губам и зверскому выражению лица становилось понятно, что если бы изобретатель галстуков горел синим пламенем, а у Робба в руках был стакан воды, он бы выпил. Рикон, сидя в своем высоком стульчике, режиссировал сцену «грузовик увяз в тыквенном пюре». Оша занималась завтраком, а оба Рида лезли ей под руки, скорее мешая, чем помогая. Бран и Арья, никого не стесняясь, доделывали друг за друга домашнее задание. Теон устраивал мальчику, которого Джон привел домой пару дней назад, нечто среднее между полицейским допросом и беседой на тему «какие у вас планы относительно нашей дочери, молодой человек?»

— А почем мне знать, что Мизинец не решит снова прибрать тебя к рукам? — Грейджой сидел на подоконнике рядом с мирно дремлющим Могучим Тором, сложив руки на груди. На плече его форменной куртки топорщилась рация. Картина была до того привычной, что трудно было поверить, что на протяжении целых трех недель ни одного, ни другого здесь не было. 

— Он не сможет, — передернул плечом Атлас. Видно было, что этот разговор доставлял ему дискомфорт, сравнимый с дискомфортом от испанского сапожка, однако он мужественно сдерживался, послушно отвечал на вопросы Теона и пока еще ничем в него не кинул. — Я сам ушел. Я ничего ему не должен, ему нечем меня шантажировать. 

— А что, если он снова решит выразить свое недовольство через Джона? У Сноу, знаешь ли, есть еще пара конечностей, которые можно сунуть в огонь.

— Теон! — Робб отвесил ему подзатыльник. — Не слушай его. Ты можешь оставаться здесь, сколько захочешь.

— Спасибо. — Атлас, явно смущенный, пристально рассматривал чай в своей кружке. — Я вам все верну, обещаю. И за еду, и за одежду… Вообще за все. Я теперь работаю барменом в «Трезубце», у меня совсем скоро появятся деньги.

— Потрать их на себя. Я не из тех, кто приглашает людей в гости, а в конце вечера выставляет им счет.

— Но… 

Атлас свел брови и явно собрался было спорить. Чтобы не дать этому чудесному моменту превратиться в противостояние двух упрямых ослов, Санса приблизилась к нему и, перегнувшись через спинку стула, обняла за шею:

— С добрым утром. Ты сегодня выглядишь намного лучше! Такой хорошенький.

Он и вправду выглядел куда лучше, чем в тот первый вечер, когда появился на их пороге. Тогда, наполовину спрятавшийся за Джона, он показался Сансе похожим на драного уличного кота. Весь расцвеченный синяками и ссадинами, с грязными волосами и черными кругами размазанной подводки под глазами, он так и источал опасность и предчувствие неприятностей. А уж когда они узнали, что именно он является причиной того, что приключилось с Джоном… Однако теперь, всего лишь несколько дней спустя, о той взаимной враждебности странно было даже вспоминать. 

Атлас что-то пробормотал в ответ, безуспешно пытаясь отцепить ее от своих волос.

— А где Джон? — спросила его Санса.

— Я здесь.

Сноу появился из коридора, ведущего в ванную. На нем был свитер с эмблемой какой-то металл-группы, на плечах лежало полотенце, а волосы вились влажными кольцами.

Санса почувствовала, как горло сжимается в соломинку, а сердце начинает отчаянно биться.

— О, привет! — прощебетала она с хорошо наигранной беззаботностью. — Слушай, мне надо, чтобы ты мне помог кое с чем.

— Прямо сейчас? Если у тебя опять комп лагает, давай я лучше вечером спокойно посмотрю.

Вечером — это значит, не сейчас. Это значит, отсрочка. Не надо будет начинать этот ужасный разговор сейчас, а можно будет потом, потом… С огромным трудом преодолев соблазн согласиться, Санса взялась за его рукав и мягко, но настойчиво потянула к лестнице: 

— Нет, давай сейчас. Ты же за пять минут справишься и очень мне поможешь. Пойдем!

Оказавшись на чердаке, Джон сразу же сел к столу и подтянул к себе ноутбук.

— Ну, показывай, в чем дело. Через час мне нужно быть в «Стене», а до того хотел еще заглянуть в «Трезубец». Снова «Дрэгон Эйдж» соскакивает, да? А ты пробовала заходить из-под администратора, как я показывал? Дай-ка посмотрю…

— Джон, — прервала его Санса. — Стой, с компьютером все нормально.

— Да? А зачем тогда…

Санса вздохнула, облокотилась о краешек стола и взглянула ему в глаза.

— Я хочу поговорить с тобой кое о чем. Это серьезно. Наверное, было бы лучше подождать, когда мы оба не будем спешить, но если я не поговорю об этом, я просто взорвусь. Джон…

***

Снег валил крупными пушистыми хлопьями, укрывая все вокруг. Дороги расчистили и посыпали песком, так же, как и тропинки в парке, однако вокруг все еще расстилалось нетронутое белое великолепие из мягких сугробов, побелевших кустарников и укрытых снежными шапками деревьев. Совсем скоро вся эта прелесть либо подтает, либо будет напрочь разрушена вернувшимися с занятий детьми, но пока Санса наслаждалась ею, вдыхая вкусный морозный воздух. Со стороны она и сама казалось частью предрождественского ландшафта — в белой курточке и сапожках, по уши замотанная в искристый голубой шарф.

Человек, который стоял рядом с ней, в окружающую сказочную идиллию вписывался меньше всего. Высоченный, длинноволосый, с ужасными шрамами на левой стороне лица, он мог бы стать участником какого-нибудь хоррор-мюзикла, но уж никак не той рождественской мистерии, в декорациях которой находился. Черная куртка из потертой кожи не скрывала, а, наоборот, подчеркивала внушительный разворот его плеч. Санса, чья макушка доставала ему примерно до середины груди, подумала, что могла бы сидеть на таком плече, словно попугай, не испытывая никакого дискомфорта. 

— Ну и что? — спросил Клиган. Голос у него был низкий тяжелый. Складывалось ощущение, что он вечно сердит, даже если он говорил самые обычные вещи. — Ты ему рассказала?

— Не смогла, — вздохнула Санса. — Открыла рот, потом закрыла, потом снова открыла, а слова так и не желали выходить. В конце концов он спросил, не заболела ли я. Пришлось срочно придумывать какую-то отговорку, и я принялась плести что-то про мальчика, которого он привел домой и который теперь живет у нас. Ну, я тебе рассказывала. 

— Ага. — Сандор переступил с ноги на ногу. Свежий снег заскрипел под его здоровенными мотоциклетными ботинками. Порыв ветра откинул длинные волосы с его лица, и Санса увидела страшный желтоватый проблеск челюстной кости, виднеющийся в самой страшной рытвине его обгоревшей плоти. 

Впервые она увидела этот кошмар, когда разглядывала Сандора Клигана сквозь окно какой-то безымянной кафешки на Перешейке, где они договорились впервые встретиться. Санса отдавала себе отчет, что встречаться с мужчиной, о котором ей почти ничего неизвестно и с которым она познакомилась в интернете, пусть даже и в людном месте, — глупейшее, что только можно придумать. Но ПСЕ был единственным, кому она рассказывала о дневниках тетки Лианны, и единственным, с кем можно было поделиться невероятным и пугающим открытием, которым эти дневники обрывались. «Я приду позже назначенного времени и погляжу на него сквозь окно, — решила она. — Если он выглядит очень уж опасным — не стану входить. Всего и делов».

Тогда Сандор Клиган, известный также под ником ПСЕ, показался ей не просто опасным. Он показался ей ожившим кошмаром, от которого следовало бежать куда подальше со всей доступной прытью. Длинные волосы, которые он зачесывал на левую сторону лица, не могли в полной мере скрыть его уродство. Сансу едва не стошнило, когда она увидела ту самую обнажившуюся кость и деформированную массу, заменявшую Клигану левое ухо. Как будто кто-то взял кусок мягкого пластилина и шутки ради шлепнул туда, где полагалось быть ушной раковине. Кроме того, он был огромным, и это было заметно даже тогда, когда он сидел, сгорбившись, за столиком в самом углу. Телосложением он походил скорее на сорокалетнего мужчину, всю жизнь трудившегося на стройке, чем на двадцатипятилетнего парня. 

Конечно, ей следовало уйти. Лишь безумица решилась бы и в самом деле войти внутрь и подсесть к этому чудовищу, выглядящему так, словно он ест младенцев на завтрак, обед и ужин. И она уже совсем было собралась сделать это, как вдруг хозяйка заведения, здоровенная тетка с ярко-красными губами, крикнула Клигану от стойки:

— Эй, парень! Если не собираешься заказывать еще что-нибудь, так тебе пора. Ты мне всех клиентов распугиваешь.

— Я тут жду кое-кого, — процедил Сандор сквозь зубы. 

Тетка удивленно приподняла брови, а потом смерила его насмешливым взглядом.

— Ты же понимаешь, что она не придет, да? — усмехнулась она. — А если придет, так увидит тебя и притворится, что просто зашла за кофе на вынос.

Замерев, Санса перевела взгляд на Сандора, ожидая увидеть на его страшном лице злость или раздражение, которые обезобразили бы его еще больше. Но ни того, ни другого не было. Он выглядел так, как выглядит человек, которому сказали что-то, о чем он и сам давным-давно прекрасно знает. Отодвинув пустой пивной стакан, он встал из-за стола, явно собираясь уходить.

Санса неожиданно для себя вдруг решительно толкнула стеклянную дверь кафе.

— Привет, — сказала она, разматывая шарф и глядя прямо Сандору в глаза. Над закрывшейся дверью тонко звякнул колокольчик. — Это я, Птичка. Извини пожалуйста, что опоздала. Как дела?

И она улыбнулась — так тепло, как только умела. Тетка за стойкой едва не выронила стакан, а у ПСЕ сделалось такое лицо, будто ему явилась двойная радуга и одновременно прихватило живот. В это мгновение Санса поняла, что он совсем не страшный. И ни капельки не опасный — по крайней мере, для нее.

— Холодно, пиздец, — пробурчал нынешний, реальный Сандор, прерывая поток ее воспоминаний. — Может, пошли посидим где-нибудь? Чайку ебнем.

— Мне к десяти на занятия. 

— Фигня, успеешь. Я тебя подброшу.

Мысль о том, чтобы подкатить к школьному крыльцу на огромном Харли Клигана, вцепившись в его куртку, должна была показаться Сансе ужасной и неприемлемой, но почему-то не показалась. 

— Ладно, — вздохнула она. — Только можно на этот раз я сама заплачу? Хотя бы за себя.

— Нет, — грубо ответил Сандор и зашагал в сторону Перешейка, к их обычному месту посиделок. 

Устроившись за столиком в углу, они молча дождались, пока хозяйка, не задавая лишних вопросов, поставит перед каждым из них традиционный заказ. И лишь когда между ладоней Сансы оказался стеклянный стакан со сдобренным корицей яблочным сидром, а в его собственной широкой ладони — ручка пивного стакана, Сандор наконец заговорил:

— Папка у тебя с собой? Дай гляну.

— Я ведь посылала тебе все материалы по почте.

— А я вживую посмотреть хочу. Давай-давай.

Пожав плечами, Санса извлекла из сумки картонную папку, перехваченную тесьмой, и передала ему. Сама она уже знала ее содержимое наизусть. Она изучила, сопоставила и перепроверила все факты бесчисленное количество раз… Возможно, в надежде, что так будет проще рассказать обо всем Джону. Надежда не подтвердилась. 

Сандор извлек из папки «расшифрованный» вариант дневника Лианны Старк и отложил в сторону, чтобы рассмотреть сопутствующие материалы. Ими являлись в основном распечатанные фотографии и газетные вырезки, посвященные выступлению «Рейегара и драконов» в их городе 19 лет назад.

Теперь, когда с момента открытия, так потрясшего ее, прошло несколько дней, факты стали постепенно упорядочиваться у Сансы в голове. Если так разобраться, история была — банальней некуда. Девчонка-подросток, готовая на все, чтобы увидеть своего кумира, достаточно нахальная, чтобы пробраться за кулисы, прикинувшись работницей сцены, и попасться ему на глаза… И рок-звезда, вспыхнувшая недавно, зато ярче некуда. Может быть, если бы эта встреча состоялась годом позже, у Рейегара Таргариена хватило бы мозгов не тянуть в постель Лианну, едва-едва закончившую школу. Может, наученный собственным горьким опытом или внушениями более опытных коллег, он ограничился бы тем, что расписался на ее по-мальчишески худом животе, прямо под задранной с готовностью футболкой. Отвесил бы ей сладкую улыбочку, подмигнул бы и велел и дальше оставаться такой очаровашкой.

Однако эта встреча случилась тогда, когда случилась, и с этим ничего нельзя было поделать.

Это было как в (…) кино! — писала Лианна, и у Сансы сердце сжималось, когда она перечитывала эти страницы. — У меня все внутри колотилось, как очумелое. Чуваки, которые шли рядом с ним, хотели увести его — толкали в спину, мол, (…) двигай. А ОН СКАЗАЛ ИМ ОТВАЛИТЬ и спросил, не хочу ли я выпить чего у него в гримерке. И ТАК ПОСМОТРЕЛ, ГОСПОДИ. Конечно, я сказала ага. И ПРАВИЛЬНО СДЕЛАЛА. Прошло уже два дня, а мне до сих пор (…) верится, что это случилось взаправду. Рейегар Таргариен! Тут текст прерывался очередным роем сердечек. И вовсе у него не парик. Волосы настоящие, не крашеные, и у корней тоже, я хорошо рассмотрела…

Дальше следовал подробнейший пересказ Лианниного первого и последнего сексуального опыта. Он пестрел цветистыми прилагательными и возвышенными сравнениями, к которым тетка обычно не была склонна, и написан был так откровенно, что Санса краснела и потела, перебеливая эти строчки. Бумага не стыдилась ничего: к тому же, казалось, даже почерк Лианны стал ровнее и разборчивей, как будто она выводила буквы, описывающие ее ночь с солистом «Драконов», особенно благоговейно. В варианте, выделенном на ознакомление Сандору, Санса старательно вымарала все постельные подробности. Она чувствовала себя достаточно странно, делясь семейными тайнами с незнакомцем, не хватало еще предоставлять ему все интимные подробности!

Она не удивилась, когда в последующих записях появились меланхоличные размышления Лианны о том, почему же Рейегар ей не звонит. Со временем грусть сменилась раздражением, а раздражение — презрением и отторжением, пока в конце концов у читающего не начало складываться впечатление, что Лианна сама отшила рок-звезду, не соответствующую ее высоким стандартам. Эти страницы не стали для Сансы неожиданностью… И так было ясно, что из всей этой истории не могло выйти ничего хорошего (она полагала, что если бы у тетки Лианны и Рейегара Таргариена развился роман, такая новость не прошла бы в семейной истории незамеченной). Однако те, на которых Лианна выясняет, что беременна — стали.

Отхлебнув одним внушительным глотком едва не половину своего пива, Сандор грохнул стаканом о столешницу.

— Я одного не пойму, — проворчал он. — Если она отправилась в Конго беременной и родила там, как так получилось, что об этом никто не знал?

— Большая часть экспедиции погибла, — с грустью проговорила Санса. — Вода в колодце, который они пробурили, оказалась непригодной для питья — в ней обнаружилась какая-то зараза. Местные, видно, выработали к ней иммунитет — разве что кто-то помаялся животом, но не более. А почти все добровольцы «Дара» сгорели в лихорадке.

— Думаешь, она и окочур… умерла от нее? А не при родах?

— Понятия не имею. В последних записях речь идет о том, как трудно ей становится прятать живот, ведь Хоуленд Рид вечно крутится поблизости и докучает ей, как и обещал отцу… В смысле, брату Лианны, своему другу. Дальше лишь чистые страницы.

— Значит, этот хрен и вывез оттуда ребенка? Чего же они с твоим папашей развели секретность и не рассказали парню, чей он сын, когда тот подрос?

Сансу мучил тот же вопрос. Многое в этой истории оказалось недосказанным… После смерти отца оставался лишь один человек, к которому она могла обратиться в поиске ответов, однако Санса вовсе не испытывала уверенности, что хочет этим заниматься… Или имеет на это право.

Должна ли она рассказать о том, что узнала, Джону? Его право знать, чей он сын — так она думала еще сегодня утром, а потом язык по какой-то причине отказал ей, когда она совсем было собралась поделиться с ним всем, что знала. Всегда ли правда — наивысшее из благ? Может, тому, что отец решил утаить происхождение Джона, была причина? Голова пухла от вопросов, и Санса прикрыла глаза, с трудом удерживаясь о того, чтобы не начать хныкать. Какого дьявола ее потянуло на этот треклятый чердак? Дневники Лианны лежали там целую вечность, и пролежали бы еще одну. А может, их сточили бы крысы, и это с их стороны стало бы огромным одолжением…

— Эй, пташка, ты чего? — позвал Клиган, и она вдруг ощутила его шершавые пальцы на своих, неистово стискивающих чайную ложечку. Открыв глаза, она встретилась с ним взглядом. Клиган смотрел заботливо, но в то же время несколько угрожающе, как будто придумывал, как бы изловить ее проблемы и сломать им ноги.

— Ничего, — пробормотала она, не спеша отнять руку. — Просто… Хотела бы я, чтобы вся эта история свалилась на кого-нибудь другого.

— Но она свалилась на тебя. Теперь с этой херней ничего не поделаешь. Чего ты боишься?

— Не знаю. Что, если правда испортит Джону жизнь? Что, если он возненавидит меня?

— Тогда я сломаю ему ноги, — ответил Сандор.

Он сказал это так быстро, ни капли не задумываясь, как будто это была самая естественная вещь на свете, и Санса неожиданно для себя рассмеялась. Некрасивое, изуродованное старыми шрамами лицо ее спутника вдруг изменилось: на нем проступило прямо-таки благоговейное изумление. Санса вдруг осознала, что он впервые слышит ее смех. И от его ошарашенного вида почувствовала себя еще лучше.

Когда, расплатившись, они покинули кафе, Санса задрала голову к небу и как следует вдохнула чистый морозный воздух. Сквозь угрюмую пелену зимних туч то тут, то там виднелись кусочки бледно-голубого неба, похожие на фрагменты мозаики. Сандор как следует отряхнул кожаное сидение мотоцикла и положил на тот участок, где предстояло усесться ей, свой сложенный шарф. Затем шагнул к ней, держа в руках запасной шлем.

— Не нужно, — отмахнулась Санса, — до школы ведь не так уж и далеко.

— Надевай и не чирикай.

Вопреки всякой логике, у Сансы, всегда чуравшейся грубости и фамильярности, от его приказного тона поднялось настроение. И пока Клиган гнал к женской школе имени Оленны Тирелл, а она прятала лицо от холодного ветра, уткнувшись шлемом ему между лопаток и сунув ладони в карманы его кожаной куртки, робкие мысли о том, что все, возможно, так или иначе образуется, неотвратимо крепли в ее сознании.


	12. Теон

Теон лежал на диване, вытянув ноги Роббу на колени. По телевизору шло шоу Джимми Фэллона, и Старк старательно притворялся, что находит его несмешным, но Теону из-под опущенных ресниц было прекрасно видно, как подрагивают в едва сдерживаемой улыбке его губы. Кто-то снова выключил верхний свет, а теплая ладонь Робба забралась под его носок и приятно сжимала лодыжку… но Теон ни о чем не думал. Просто наслаждался тем, что он — здесь. В этом конкретном отрезке пространства и времени. Впервые в жизни он осознавал, что это — не данность. Не основополагающий факт, как он считал раньше. Этого — Теон вытянул руку, чтобы почесать ногу, и будто невзначай коснулся пальцев Старка — могло больше не быть.

Дом спал. Со второго этажа не доносилось ни звука — Бран и Рикон вырубились сегодня раньше обычного, утомленные долгим днем сначала в школе и садике, а потом многочасовым пребыванием в обществе чокнутых Ридов. Арья, которую Теон прежде периодически отлавливал рядом с приставкой в два, а то и три часа ночи, нынче и вовсе ложилась спать засветло, чтобы утром успевать на фехтование. Сансы дома не было — она отправилась ночевать к девчонке Тирелл… Или, по крайней мере, утверждала так, глядя Теону в лицо подозрительно честными глазами. Только из комнаты Джона периодически доносились приглушенные взрывы смеха. Сноу и его уличный найденыш смотрели какой-то сериал, нацепив наушники, чтобы никому не мешать, но ржали все равно как кони.

Глаза у Теона слипались, хоть на часах и было всего половина одиннадцатого в пятничный вечер. Завтра был выходной, и еще месяц назад он бы обзванивал парней из участка, собирая себе достойную свиту для похода по барам. Или уламывал бы Робба отправиться куда-нибудь, что почти всегда заканчивалось провалом. Однако сегодня ничто из этого даже не рассматривалось. Сегодня ему просто хотелось быть тут.

Он не помнил, как уснул — верно, его, как всегда, убаюкал мерный бубнеж телевизора. Но когда проснулся, вокруг было тихо и темно, и кто-то положил теплую ладонь ему на щеку. Потом пальцы осторожно прикоснулись к скуле, и Теон, еще не до конца придя в себя, послушно повернул голову на бок, следуя за этим мягким прикосновением. Чужие теплые губы прикоснулись к углу его рта, кожи коснулось дыхание. Наполовину уверенный, что это происходит лишь в его воображении, Теон открыл глаза.

Лицо Робба было близко. Его глаза мерцали в тусклом свете телевизора. Увидев, что Теон проснулся, Старк улыбнулся ему. Не той счастливой и открытой улыбкой, которой можно было подзаряжать солнечные батареи. Другой. Такой улыбки у Робба он никогда не видел, но полюбил ее сразу же.

Теон собрался было спросить, что происходит — Старк лежал рядом с ним, вытянувшись на боку на вовсе не предназначенном для двоих диване, — но тот вдруг совершенно недвусмысленно подался вперед, прикрывая глаза. Теон дернулся в сторону и лишь чудом не загремел на пол.

— Что ты делаешь?

Робб посмотрел на него, приподняв брови. Выглядел он слегка удивленным, но спокойным и абсолютно уверенным в той ебанине, которую творит.

— Пытаюсь поцеловать тебя.

— Зачем?!

— М-м-м… У меня сложилось впечатление, что ты этого хочешь.

— Да? Что натолкнуло тебя на эту мысль?!

— Не знаю, — Робб вновь улыбнулся. Теон отчетливо ощущал подступающий инфаркт, а тому, казалось, море было по колено. — Наверное, за все то время, что мы вместе, у меня развился нюх на твои ебанутые идеи.

Ненадолго оставив попытки как можно больше увеличить расстояние между ними, Теон взглянул Роббу в глаза. Если бы Старк сейчас рассмеялся и крикнул ему в лицо «Шутка!», Теон бы собственноручно повыдирал ему все его рыжие вихры. Но Робб смотрел в ответ прямо и доверчиво. Он не шутил. И это было не менее пугающим.

— Ты уверен? — просипел он. Голос куда-то делся.

— Нет, — ответил Робб, крепко обнял его за пояс и уткнулся лбом в его лоб. От этого туго стиснуло в груди и продрало кипятком по позвоночнику. — Я понятия не имею, что из этого выйдет. Может, мы рассоримся через неделю. Может, это будет так странно, противоестественно и неловко, что ты передумаешь уже завтрашним утром. А может, передумаю я. Но, может… — Старк понизил голос и запустил горячую ладонь ему под футболку. Теон с силой сжал зубы, — может, это будет хорошо. Так хорошо. Может, это станет лучшим, что случалось в жизни каждого из нас.

— А если… — Теона вело с ужасающей силой. Ни алкоголь, ни травка, ни что другое из изменяющих сознание препаратов, с которым он когда-либо имел удовольствие свести знакомство, не шло с этим чувством ни в какое сравнение. Ничто на свете не могло подготовить его к тому, с какой мощью его будет крыть рядом с Роббом Старком. — А если не будет? Хорошо?

«Что, если тебе не понравится? Тебе наверняка не понравится…»

— Мы вместе пережили долгую болезнь твоей матери. На ее похоронах ты держал меня за руку. Мы справились с твоим сумасшедшим отцом, который не позволял тебе жить здесь и отступился лишь тогда, когда суд лишил его родительских прав… Прошли через аварию, в которой погибли мои родители. Через то, что случилось с Браном… И даже тот ужасный период, когда ты всерьез увлекся кантри. Теон, я любил тебя тогда, когда тебе втемяшилось отпустить усы… И даже в ту неделю, когда ты проиграл пари и ходил с начесом, как у Элвиса…

— Ладно, Старк, я понял…

— Очень надеюсь на это. Неужели у тебя до сих пор есть какие-то сомнения? Мы вместе, отныне и навсегда. Ничто не может изменить это. И если ничего не выйдет — значит, мы переживем и это.

— Отныне и навсегда…

— Да. — Голос Робба дрогнул, наконец выдавая волнение. Теон ощутил, что дрожат и его пальцы, выписывающие на его пояснице плавные кривые. Именно это вдруг придало происходящему реальности. Робб волнуется, значит, для него это важно, имеет значение…

— Отныне и, сука, навсегда. Даже если ты хреново целуешься, — пробормотал он, потому что физически не был в состоянии позволить этому рыжему проклятью оставить за собой последнее слово.

— Грейджой, ради бога, заткнись.

И Теон заткнулся. Правда, ненадолго — не скулить от восторга, ощущая прикосновение горячего языка Робба к его собственному, было трудной задачей, за решение которой он не имел никакого желания браться.


End file.
